After All
by Isis Blue
Summary: Lost entire family...check! Dating my friend...and teacher...check! Start a war between humans and demons....?
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Tori Lea but call me VG. This is my first posted story so please give me some feedback because I really do listen.

After Chapter 1

Life is a scary place. So you need friends…family…love. And when the world you build comes crashing down what do you do? Who do you turn to, a teacher…counselor, friend, dog, a…razor? I never thought I would even have to think about these things. Well when I moved back to Tokyo, which I was excited about, my father, mother, and brother died because of a drunk driver. They left me with a whole in my heart and a great dane that eats way too much. So now I live alone in THAT house. Paying bills with the money they left behind…which tears me apart…my soul is gone…my heart forgotten…and my brain on auto pilot. This is my life…after…Now that you know me

HI! My name is Kagome Higurashi! And I am happy…on the outside…

And you want to know who heals me…_him_…

I walked down the hallway not noticing anyone. This was my life anyways. I was going to go to college and become a police officer so I could protect people and bring the bad guys to a just end. Until then I was a husk.

I walked into band and saw _him_. He was amazing. He had a set jaw, knowing amber eyes, broad shoulders, a lean but built form, tall around 6'3", and had glasses…sexy, reading glasses. This man wasn't even human…more like half but his still had some sexy demon in him. You could tell by his white hair and the most adorable puppy dog ears I had ever seen. He also wore converse, or vans, which I love. You want to know the problem…he is the new student teacher. Add another disaster to my list right? Right! I am 18 and he is 20…to tell the truth he went here…and age had been good to InuYasha Takahashi or Mr. Takahashi. He also played the trombone like me so he helped me a lot or tried because I will do is watch his mouth. He was the last thing in my life that hinted at me being a teenage girl.

I sat without a glance at anyone. I just couldn't look at anyone because if I looked at a friend I would see them dieing like my family or me losing them. I sat my things next to the chair I sat in and headed for the lockers.

"I think we need to get you some hearing aids Miss Kagome." I heard someone say behind me. I looked back to find InuYasha, that is what the class calls him Mr. InuYasha but more commonly Mr. Inu because we all know him or of him.

"Sure whatever…how can I help you Mr. Takahashi?" I said turning around advancing toward the wall filled with interments.

"At least read the board Kagome." He said annoyed and I heard him walk off to the front of the room. I heard snickering behind me. I turned and shoot the clarinets a death glare which they all knew I could back up.

"Yo Barbies, Paris wants her fake tan back." Sango, the only cool woodwind, defended me. The girls sauntered over to Mr. Inu, "You know I love my half-bro but he needs to get ugly if he wants to become a teacher."

"…So you are saying that I was ugly?"

"Hey! The girl talks!! Call the press!" Sango said with a knowing smile.. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the board. Yay…an assembly…whoopee.

"Why aren't we playing? We are seniors?" I asked confused.

"Remember last year we had to play…" Sango continued but I didn't hear. Then she covered her mouth which snapped me out of the blackness, "Kag…I am SO sorry. I forgot…Kagome please…"

"We should go…sit next to me," I said pulling her as the class left. That was when I was pulled away from her by my chorus teacher.

"You remember that you're singing right?"

"Sure whatever." I said shrugging.

"What are you singing!?"

"…They have the music." I said raising a hand over my head to reassure him, which didn't work I guess.

As I entered the gym I pulled my sweatshirt over my head luckily I had worn my schools colors. I was handed a mic by some junior who walked off. I walked over to Jeff the husband of some Math teacher I hadn't had. I handed him the hoodie and pointed to the CD on top.

"Tracks 1 and 6 for today," I said walking out to sit in the seats, but was soon up to sing the National Anthem which I sung with the band.

"So how is everyone?!" I asked coming to the center. I heard cheering, "Wow you all sound like you're bored. COME ON! We are missing class! Let me hear you scream!" This earned me hollers and chanting of something I think 'Rams'.

"I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin strong  
Playin my favorite song  
An I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin  
I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me  
He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
cause its all the same  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An next we were movin on  
He was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin  
I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An well be movin on  
An singin that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin  
I love rock n roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an dance with me (7x)"

I sung with the rest of the gym. I rolled my eyes remembering me and my dad singing in the car and annoying Mom. But I loved this feeling of performing in front of everyone…it's the only time I feel normal again.

"I'll hand it over to our principal to tell us why we are here," I said as I walked over to Mr. Yamamoto. I headed over to Sango but couldn't find her then the soccer teams entered. I saw her looking all proud which she should because she made the girls team awesome.

I took the open seat next to some girls who were swooning over InuYasha. I looked over at him and he was smiling at his sister. At least he was a good big bro...well at least half. I have known him as long as Sango…well actually longer. I had him in chorus. We got paired to do a duet back when I was a 7th grader. I then met Sango when she went off on him for not walking with her, he couldn't drive only being in 9th grade. Lets say that Sango and I are the same person…my twin…my sister…my family. She literally kept me alive same with InuYasha. I owe them so much…I love them…they are now the new holders of what is left of my soul and heart…Even Sesshomaru.

InuYasha looked over at me and smiled/smirked. The girls started to swoon at this sight. I frowned and headed over to InuYasha earning gasps from the girls.

"I hate your fangirls." I said sitting on the floor. He looked down at me and gave me an evil smirk, "What is what with that look?"

"That is about the most you have said at school and it happens to be mean…doesn't that say something?"

"…Nope. I don't get the meaning."

"Oh my god you made a joke…with sarcasm, too." InuYasha said sitting next to me. We stayed like that while the real life teacher from Charlie Brown spoke. InuYasha nudged me I turned to him.

"When I first got here…I thought Mr. Yamamoto died."

"…She…she didn't get what happened…She expected me to just come the next day with a smile on," I paused for a long time, "Remember my dad when he first met her?"

"Oh yeah! First he fell asleep then he sneezed on her…not on purpose of course."

"…My hero…"

"… You know you do take after him…" He said looking away. I looked at him wondering if he meant what he had said.

"Why do you say such a thing? I am nothing to his greatness!" I seemed to shout as the crowds cheered for the soccer team. We stayed sitting; him staring at me like I was broken and I was crying…I hate crying…I hate crying in front of _him_.

End chapter

_In life there is always pain. Why we suffer is only in our minds. Change can be evil only when we make it…I will make it evil. – VG_

_Well that is it for now. I am a sophmore so I have school...like most of you, so I wont (maybe) update until the weekend._

_please reveiw...love ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples…how are ya'll…? Ok well because I nothing witty to say I will just say that **I own nothing** except my OC's…so…yeah. Please guys/gals review because I love ya'll and I wanna know if I'm writing shit. And I did change the rating because I love to curse and talk about InuYasha's sexy-ness and maybe even Miroku and Sesshy (fluffy!) I made a mistake in the first chapter it is Mr. Yamamoto not Ms. really sorry. Wow I had more to say then I thought. My like is complete!!

Chapter 2

I looked back at the gym and saw happy faces, mostly Sango who kept looking at a fellow band member Miroku…him and his perverted mind. I looked back at a stunned InuYasha. Its not that I like being a cold bitch…it's just…yeah. He put on his serious face which only made my heart beat faster and shook his head. He reached up and brushed away my tears. I know this a total cliché thing to happen when you read in books but literally I felt the most wondrous feeling ever…a mix between heat, electricity, and I will say it love. I rolled my eyes as I pushed up from the ground, "Inu…why, why?" I mumbled out.

He gave me a reassuring smile but went back to his solid face, "Why what?"

"Why me…I mean come on…" I said totally speaking in girl speak…Sango would so get what I was saying even Rin would, too. He raised a black eyebrow.

"I'm not understanding."

"My life is shit-"

"You know I could report you for that." He said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder how you are older than a 5th grader." I said crossing my arms.

"Got your mind off of your sucky life."

"…then you gotta try harder, babe" I said as Mr. Yamamoto called me back out.

"Whatever you say _sugar_," InuYasha said drawing out the word sugar.

"Love you, too, Inu bear," I said walking away to take the mic. I looked at the students around me. Kouga and the jocks of the school on the sidelines of the basketball court, Shippo and the little juniors playing in the band…Souta, my baby bro, _would_ have been a freshman this year. He loved our dog, Kiki…yes after the movie _Kiki's Delivery Service. _Kiki was actually his birthday present for his 4th birthday.

I cleared my throat of emotion and nodded to the wonderful Jeff…no. Sango's and my song started…"Unwritten"

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_ I looked at Sango who was smiling.

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten,"

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it realese your inahbitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin,

_Oh, oh, oh_, I reached out to her to sing with me_._ She took my hand a little bit nervous _  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_now everyone was singing_.  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_ I said looking at Sango who was a little red being in front of the entire student body but she had sang beautifully so there was nothing to worry about. I looked back at the ever beautiful, amazing InuYasha to see him gone. Not that I really cared…total b.s. so hush I know.

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten,"

I looked back at my friend who had started chanting 'RAMS'…I couldnt help but join in the school spirit.

Being as it was Friday I had to take home Trummi, my trombone if you had not guessed. So I made my way back to the band room so I could leave and go…I was still thinking about that. I don't like my house. Could you live in a place that held so many memories of your dead family…I think not. The girls behind me were going on and on about InuYasha's sexy ass. Ok the boy had a nice butt, but…hehe…it was nothing to be talking about so continuously, I mean they had been talking about it since he came back to teach. At least talk about his amber eyes…big hands…sexy smirk, and I will stop there before I turn into them. Thanks stupid woodwinds for getting all worked up sigh

"What's with the sigh?" Came his playful voice.

"Just tired…I'm coming over, ok," I stated more than asked.

"So your going to boss me around now?"

"Always have Mr. _Takahashi,_" I loved when he gave me a half ass glare.

"Some ones back to a good mood." He said holding the door open and then leaving the rest of the girls to do it themselves.

"…Whatever, see you at home," I gave a small smile as I walked up the stairs to the back where the interments were held. InuYasha came up behind me and said, "I hate it when you cry." He reached up and got Trummi, "especially if I make you cry. Kagome," He placed Trummi in front of me, "There's a reason why the brass section sticks together," The way he said it made me think he wasn't talking about friendship…got to love innuendos.

Someone called his name which snapped him out of horny, 20 year old InuYasha into horny, 20 year old, teacher InuYasha. Just thinking about that weirdly interested me and him being demon just made it so much better. Mom, Dad I hope you approve.

_So what did you think? __**R&R**__ please! I will give you…I don't know yet but…PLZ just give me feedback. I have 1 can I get 2 please and thank you!! _


	3. Chapter 3

Ok…so I have one who is confused and that it is not a good thing. Kagome lost her family in a car crash about a year ago. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are related to Sango and Kohaku by adoption. Um…She is 18 so she is legal so she didn't go to social services and even if she did Izayoi and Inu no Taishou (Inutaisho), mom and demon daddy, would have taken her, they have enough room as you'll see in this chapter (she's also an army brat that's why in the first chapter she said something about moving back to Tokyo). I want to thank DeathRose105 and Ai Amaya for reviewing and if you have anymore questions just ask.

This chapter is more about Kagome's past then her present or future and Rin and Sesshy because I don't know why but I love them. This one is also longer because I got REALLY bored in Drivers Ed (study hall, so don't worry if you see me driving…), math (he couldn't find the tests), and bio (we took a test). See I'm a good student…when ever I'm not doodling though…or writing…or hyper…moving on now…

_Everyone is OOC…because I put some of my friends into them…especially Sango_

I rated this M for my cursing…and I might do lemon…it just won't be that soon…I think. I might change it back to T…?

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_…so on with the story!! BOYS ARE SMELLY!

Chapter 3

Living outside of Tokyo has perks 1.) Don't live in a compact apartment 2.) not much traffic noise 3.)grass/nature. Tokyo is like New York City, (I lived there for a year thanks to the US Army.) I would never want to live there but I it just the same. Living on a shrine away from the city limits always made me feel special. If I went down the long, steep stairs I could get to the hustle and bustle of the city. And if I went the opposite direction I would find myself in a wilderness full of mystery.

I _used to_ love...that's a lie I do love it here. I love it just not as much when the house smelled if cookies, tobacco, and laundry. This place was filled with Queen and The Foreigners thanks to my dad's love of classic rock. My dad and Souta would sweep and sing. Those times made this place home but the spirits made this place a nightmare.

I ran my fingers across the wood of the door and slid it open. The house still smelled of my family. I took my shoes off, stepped inside dropping my stuff down at the bottom of the stairs and headed upstairs to change into some sweats.

Kiki raised her head to greet me in her old great Dane way. She was getting REALLY old for a great day and I was very afraid that I'm going to loose her soon. But I think she felt my pain because she slipped off of my bed and pushed her head into my hand. This is why I love great Danes, they are huge love bugs. Sure they might not be fluffy like InuYasha or a sheltie (I own one named Blue and he is my best friend but he is missing a few to many brain cells.), but they are smart.

"How was your day?" I asked her as changed into some gray sweat pants my dad owned and a shirt that said 'Hugs Not Drugs'. I led her down stairs grabbing a lead/leash from the hook on the back of my door.

"That's good...my day could have been better...yeah it's InuYasha...I know he's trying to help but sometimes I just want to be alone and depressed," I said talking to myself. I opened the door and Kiki was a puppy again running and smelling scents. I loved her so much and I couldn't help but wonder if Kiki was my guardian angel.

"Come her girl." I commanded and she came back in record time, "time to see your boyfriends."

**"**Kiki!" I heard Sango as I walked with the more beloved Kiki. Said dogs tail began to wage as we neared.

"Go get her," I whispered to Kiki and she took off.

"How are you Sango?" I asked as I came into her home. Now, I might live in a shrine but my place is nowhere as amazingly huge as theirs. I mean they're loaded. Inutaisho is some CEO or something and hit pay dirt especially after the prejudice against Demons and half demons and the human mates of demons became outlawed…well at least public cruelty was outlawed…everything else was merely frowned upon. But not that you could really tell anymore, demons/half demons are gorgeous and not just the guys the girls stormed the cat walks. And I had heard that demons have a lot to give…if you get what I mean…not that I'm looking…much…

"Amazing as always, you staying the night?" I nodded at her question which she smiled at, "Are you coming to my game?" At this I shrugged. She looked sad but I really didn't want to go and get roped into singing to drunk, high teenagers for no reason.

"Well you know what to do, make yourself at home," Sango said skipping off to get loaded up on carbs. The parental units both worked and wouldn't be home until 6 but they would probably go to Sango's game before coming home. Sesshomaru came home later around 8 and disappear out back to their…his…guest house. InuYasha normally got home around 3:45 after teacher's prep. It might seem weird that a 20 and 24 year old are living at home with their parents and adopted brother and sister. But after some hate crimes were aimed at Daddy Inu and he was NOT a happy Inu-demon. He made Sesshy move back and kept InuYasha from moving on campus.

Kiki looked at me and I nodded after Sango. Kiki did a deep bark and made her way to the kitchen. I looked at the entry way of the house. Two stair cases sweeping up making it look like it belonged in a fairy tale. Unlike the rest of the house this was the only room in all white. All the other rooms were coated with warm golds, sands, reds, and the kitchen almost the sea to shame…so light blues, sands, and greens made the out side flow with this giant, white house. The marble in the entry way flowed into the great room were, as you can guess, all of their famous parties. The rest of the house had real wood floors gleaming to perfection.

The great room is in the middle of the house with a staircase jetting out from the right and swung up to the library's tall wooden doors. The library has this really cool cherry wood as the floor and the bookcases and walls. The room was furnished with mix-matched pieces from Inutaisho and Izayoi's pasts. It, like the great room, has an amazingly giant window looking out to the wilderness they call their backyard and the path that leads to Fluffy's hide-a-way. These two rooms are so different but I love them. I even brought all of my family's books over here so I could have them in a neutral, but special space.

I entered the bright great room. The white walls with the natural light hurt my eyes. I made my way up the stairs to the library that covers about a third of the ceiling in the great room. It might seem odd but the dip in the ceiling made the flow of the room, well, flow easier. Under were the library sat is were all the deals, eating, and just hanging out happened. The bar was also under it and was place the men loved to occupy.

I looked out at the dance floor from the balcony from the library doors and remembered Mom and Dad dancing on their 17 year anniversary when I was 14; yes they waited to have me, more like they couldn't until one fateful night involving lots and LOTS of alcohol…they say they got me on the 4th time…something I didn't need to know. Sango Souta, Kohaku, shippo, and I were watching how beautiful people could move when dancing with each other. Of course Miroku had to ruin the moment but he also fell under my parents spell.

I leaned on the railing and smiled as in my head I heard Souta say, "EW," when my parents kissed. Yeah at first I was also grossed out but both Sango and I both sighed happily, The rest of the boys just rolled their eyes except a now standing Miroku and extending a hand to Sango…after he bowed _A/N(…aaawwww. I love, love.) _She surprised everyone, even Miroku, when she stood and started dancing with him. The blush on both their faces put tomatoes to shame.

The smell of books greeted me when I opened the doors but found Rin gawking out the window. Rin is a junior like Shippo and works here as a maid but I never saw anyone up here at this time in the day. I only saw Sesshy and Inutaisho up here during parties (Sesshy) and when Daddy Inu was doing research. Everyone else in the family are not known for their love of reading. Rin turned around when I closed the door. I'm telling you it is impossible that Rin and Kikyo, and Kagura are even related. She was sweet, was a little crazy, she doesn't take bull shit, and she is loyal as any dog…even if you are wrong. She will take your wrong and make a right with it…even if it is worse.

"Hi Kagome," Rin smiled as she walked away from the window with a slight blush, "You sang beautifully today."

"Thanks," I looked around and saw no cleaning supplies and raised a quizzical brow at her.

"…You want to know why I'm up here…don't you?" she said a little more pink. I nodded but smiled at her for her to continue,"Well…I, you know…," she looked at the window and was know red.

"You like Fluffy?" I said as I saw a very early Sesshy reading under one of the trees at the tree line reading.

"Sesshomaru is amazing," she said like I wasn't there anymore. She reached up and ran her fingers down the glass were Fluffy was. OK most people would say 'wow 16 and 24 that's 8 years difference' but I would say that they could fuck themselves because if two people are in love it shouldn't matter. _A/N (my grandparents were 11 years apart and they were married for a long time until my pop-pop died…sad…)_

His head snapped up at us and he had the same 'I'll eat you' face on. Rin gasped, turned redder, and backed up out of his sight range. I on the other hand raised my hand up to say hi which he returned my gesture. He looked back to where Rin had once been standing. I looked over at her and I could tell her heart was going to explode. I turned back to Fluffy and saw him still looking up. I smiled down at him and turned and went to find the book Chosen . I had yet to read it because Sango had been hogging it for a month and a half.

"Um…Kagome?" I turned to Rin, "Don't tell anyone…its embarrassing."

"Who would I tell?" I took a pause, "You know, Its only embarrassing if you make it. He a good guy…an ass most of the time…a little cold, hearted but he has taken to you. It took him a year to get used to me and it only took you what…a month?"

"I've never heard you say so much." I rolled my eyes at this comment as I looked for the book which I found already out and had a note on it that read: 'here you go poopie head! I know you love Loren and all but GO ERIK!! Heath can die – love your Queen Sango!' I looked back at Rin to find her gawking at Sesshomaru. I smiled at her innocence as I left her with her knight in shinning white hair.

_Ok...I finally got it out. It was longer but I'll add it to the 4th chapter. R&R plz. I really think everyone should read 'Marked' It is really good. sorry it took so long. Tori Lea lovez ya!! byez!!_

_HOMECOMING is this week so expect nothing-ness_

_I want to give a shout out to the two coolest reviewers EVER _DeathRose105 and Ai Amaya !!_ You guys are amazing-ness!_


	4. Chapter 4

HOWDY!! Ok because I have no homework I am going to write another amazing chapter. Um…again I love my reviewers because ya'll just make my day and…um Go listen to some classic rock because it's good for the soul! 'You can't always get what you want'!! I love this song!

* * *

So where could I go now. Rin was gawking at our dear Fluffy, Sango was carbing up, Kohaku was blearing music up stairs in his room ('Hello, I love you' by The Doors. Because like I said classic rock is good for the soul.), and Fluffy was now occupying my favorite tree. I sighed for such a big house I couldn't seem to find a quiet place. I was thinking about the many walk-in closets that where everywhere when it occurred to me that I hadn't brought my crap over.

"Shit." I breathed out as I made my way to the front of the house.

"Language much?" said someone from the dinning room which was to my right.

"Hello Mr. _Takahashi_. You're off early." I said turning to him.

"Keh. Would you stop with the Mr. stuff."

"Why little brother? She is showing you respect." Sesshomaru said behind me. I physically jumped and held my pounding heart.

"Don't scare her," Sango said appearing out of nowhere linking our arms together. InuYasha gave us an eye roll as he continued leaning on the edge of the wall. He was amazing. He really needed to stop standing like that. I felt my cheeks my cheeks get hot. He looked up at me and said, "I can smell you…" He was now smirking as well as Fluffy.

"Tsk, tsk, dear Kagome you should now your boundaries…as well as you little brother." Sesshy said with his evil face.

"Shut it _Fluffy_." InuYasha said straightening…damn.

"…I'm confused? What happened?" Sango said rubbing her head.

"Don't call me-" Sesshy was interrupted by Sango now standing in front if him.

"So, you coming to my game Fluffy?"

I told you not to call me Fluffy!" Sesshomaru said raising his voice some. This didn't seem to effect Sango, "AW, you're no fun big bro," She moved in front of me, "How about you 'Gome?" I shrugged and said, "Gotta go get my stuff-"

"I can drive you!" Sango said springing toward the door.

"_**NO!"**_ All three of us said together.

"I can walk." I said walking past a glaring Sango.

"InuYasha go be a gentleman for once in your life." Snago said still glaring at her half-brother.

"When have I not been a gentleman?" He said earning him looks from all of us, "Fine, Come on Kagome lets go get your girly stuff."

"Do I look like I love to pamper myself?" I said huffy. InuYasha looked at me and had a small sign of apology.

"Be good you two," Fluffy said from the door.

"Don't be too rough with Rin, Fluffy!" InuYasha said as Sesshy started closing the door. Sesshomaru flicked him off and closed the door.

"Cant I just walk?" I asked as we went around to where they kept the cars. InuYasha found his cherry red mustang still out from when he got home and looked across the car to me.

"It'll be late soon, no need for you getting raped or killed," And with that he got in the car and I followed suit.

"You know, you being so blunt, your never going to get a girl," I said as we pulled out of the driveway onto the road filled with huge houses.InuYasha turned to me with a smirk that had my heart racing.

"Are you sure about that _Kagome_?" InuYasha purred my name out. He turned back to the road, "Anyways, your bluntness hasn't scared away that Hobo person." InuYasha said in this normal voice.

"You mean Hojo?" I asked as a stop sign came into view and InuYasha didn't seem to care, "It's kind of sad when you don't even know your own students names."

"That little pussy plays the flute! How can I even look at him as a man?"

"I personally love-" I was interrupted by Inu slamming on the brakes lucky at the stop sign (because that is BAD!! XD)

"You love him?" He said with a whimper hidden beneath his strong voice. I looked at him and I saw him smirk, "I love being mean to you."

"You're not really being mean to me but one of my oldest friends…grow up." Said and got out.

"Get in the fucking car Kagome!" InuYasha said following me as I walked.

"Do you take anything serious anymore? I'm the kid…you're the adult." I said with hurt in my voice. I was right—like always…damn it—he was my teacher and I his student. I didn't want my life turning into a Lifetime movie. (Lifetime movies do rock though, like the ones based on the Nora Roberts books and Abducted) Sure he was gorgeous, a huge ass, sweet, hotter than hot, smart, sexy, caring, protective, and he understood that I should be treated the same. The day after it happened I was still crying and InuYasha, Fluffy, and Sango all took turns holding me. I moment I calmed down he yelled at me to get up and write my damn history report. Sure that was the worst report  
I had ever written but I had him, Inutaisho, and Izayoi in the library with me. Inutaisho even let me use his laptop. Fluffy and Sango took a little time because they were both mourning them but they soon saw me opening up to them just not outside. With Mr. Yamamoto, he literally told me to get over it because I had a bright future and that this would be bad for the school. After that I punched a locker…don't do it, the locker always wins if you're a human.

He stopped the car and slammed the door. I turned around and watched him as he walked up to me. He stood so close I could feel his warmth sweeping onto me and the wonderful smell of Axe and InuYasha also came. (Old spice is good too! I love guy smell. Why do you think I'm a tomboy in real life…and contact sports are also fun…I love being a post in basketball!!) He looked mad when I looked up at him.

"You are such a girl." He said without changing him stern face.

"No. I'm a transvestite." I said raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and out came his hearty laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned around and started walking again only to have InuYasha grab my hand. It was a perfect moment frozen in time between two people I had been waiting my whole life for. This made me stop and accept the overwhelming feeling I was getting; from electricity, to love, to lust, to happiness, and rightness. This one little notion made my heart pound and made me feel like I was part of something…someone.

* * *

_Hi my lovely people! I got it finished. It is different from when I had written it but after I went to the homecoming football game I got to talking with my friends about this guy I'm crazy about and how I had a similar experience with him in the middle of band when I pinched him and he looked at my hand (Because I have no nails. I bite them) And intertwinded our fingers for no reason. The first thing I notice was his hands were warm and HUGE!! And them I got this feeling of belonging and for once I wasnt nevous I felt right. Then I moved here and had to leave him and his swimmer body (Which was amazing!) and still be crazy about him. Its been about 3 years now...I have no life. The moral is to not let love pass you by and if this happens to you make it work!_

_...Sorry about my rant. R&R plz. umm...Love ya guys and go read 'The odd Couple' and 'Tokyo Angel' they are both in my favs so have a good day!! _


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, Homecoming was amazing! Ambria, Gir, and I were all crazy! Ambria and Gir are my girls and let's say Gir had TONS of fun flirting. Ambria just grinded like normal and I…well did the same thing. By end of night the couples got annoying, though, and I got love sick (Like homesick). But anyways on with the story! _If you don't re-read chapter 4, I updated it, you'll be a little lost!!_ DragonForce - Through the Fire and Flamesgood song!

_**I also don't own anything!**_

Chapter 5

His hand was warm unlike mine. It was strong and rough, while mine was small and delicate (Compared to his). He was confident and I was terrified of what people would say. I couldn't help but realize how hypocritical I was being. I had just told Rin that she made it weird, embarrassing, or strange. I couldn't help but realize how perfect this moment was.

I turned to him and found him with a face I had never seen on him. I could see all of his feelings. One thing we shared was the ability to hide feelings and when he opened up like this I got scared. He's my rock and showing this side melted my heart and froze it at the same time.

He saw this dilemma and put his hand on my right cheek making me jump at the contact. He put his forehead on mine and released a breath.

"You smell good." He said after awhile. I laughed so hard, "What?!"

"…,"Still laughing, "I love you Inu Bear."

"…I love you, too, _sugar_, now get in the fucking car."

"Yes sir." I said rolling my eyes. We walked hand and hand for the 5 steps, and yes it was very special…sarcasm people.

It was about 5 when we got to my house. The sun was getting sleepy and I wanted to go home, snuggle with Kiki and read Chosen. But knowing Sango I would have to go and sit next to InuYasha and Inu's fangirls/fanguys would being going crazy.

"I won't be long so you can wait for me out here."

"Why can't I come in?" InuYasha asked walking behind me. I shrugged and opened the door and walked upstairs rather quickly. Just the thought of being alone with InuYasha got me excited…kill me.

"It hasn't changed…"InuYasha said as I came down the stairs still standing in the same spot I left him. I just walked down and stood next to him. He was looking into the kitchen. Sango loved to come over and do girl things because she lived with so many boys, although we're both tomboys threw and threw.

I tugged on his arm and pulled him out and locked the door. I turned to find him in the car looking annoyed. I like him why?

"KAGOME!!" came Sango's lovely yell. InuYasha had to hold his ears down as he walked past breathing out some colorful language.

"Hi Sango."

"Did InuYasha attack you?" Sango said looking back at nothing.

"Yes…I screamed his name out in passion as I came for him…" I said walking past her with a headache. I love her but sometimes I just need quiet. She walked next to me closing her eyes and feeling the evening breeze. I smiled down at her. I'm around 5'9" while she is barely 5'4".

"Fine…I'll go." I said as we sat outside on one of the many steps up to the house.

"I wish you were playing this year. You are so good at hurting people without getting fouled. We're the perfect team you know?" Sango said bringing her legs to her chest.

"When we have each other…we can soar," I said closing my eyes.

"No we can sore…broken bones no extra charge." Sango said with a laugh.

"…I didn't think it would break…"

"Which time?!"

"…its fun though…" I said looking at her smiling face.

"I knew you should play football."

"I hate that sport though."

"You get to tackle people. AND not get in trouble." Sango said happily. I looked out at the dark grass in front of us, "…Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yep!" and Sango was off to find her brothers.

I sat between InuYasha and Rin and Rin was sitting next to Fluffy. I saw the flush on her cheeks and InuYasha just had to snort at her. He got an elbow in the ribs. I saw Sango stand at half time and announced that I had 'planned' to sing a song. I rolled my eyes and looked around to see Inu's fangirls giving me death glares. I leaned into him and whispered, "You know... its so much fun making your fangirls crazy." InuYasha looked behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Go have some fun." And with a final push from Rin and InuYasha I was off on the field. I looked for Jeff and found him. I strolled over to him.

"Hi Jeff,"

"How are you, Kagome?" He asked with a warm, old person smile. (He's around 50).

"Pretty good I guess…track…2." I handed him my over-sized sweatshirt leaving me in an over-sized shirt that said "I'm Grumpy because you're Dopey". I walked out with mic. in hand to the field. I looked out and first saw Sesshy and Rin sitting closer than they had when I had left. (Score Rin) I then saw InuYasha talking with a woman who had taken my spot. I gave a bitter smile and looked at my feet as I collected my thoughts.

"Hello everyone!" I said looking up, "I thought I do a song for Sango and her little crush." I looked at Sango who was bright red and I looked for Miroku and actually found him behind her with an angry face. I winked at him and his face totally changed into giddy, playful, smart, mischievous, perverted Miroku. I love him. The music started to "Is it you".

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you_

I looked up at InuYasha, who had stopped talking to the lighted haired beauty.

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep it real and who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Wants to share, shows he cares  
Thinkin' your the one that I've been waiting for_

I looked at Rin who was looking comfortable leaning on Sesshomaru. And he didn't seem to bad either.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me? (Could you be?)  
Could you be the one I need?_

_I'm looking for someone to share my pain (Uh)  
Someone who I can run to, who would stay with me when it rains  
Someone who I can cry with through the night  
Someone who I can trust who's heart is right  
And I'm looking for someone_

My eyes landed on InuYahsa again. I had his full attention and I was going to make him proud.

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep me real and who knows the way_

_The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Want to share, shows he cares  
Thinkin' your the one that I've been waiting for_

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be this one I need?_

_Someone who wont take for granted  
How much I care (How much I care)  
And appreciates that I'm there  
Someone who listens  
And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share_

I looked at the couple I had meant for this song to be about and found them both looking at each other. Sango blushing and Miroku with the most serious and loving face I had ever seen.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

I finished looking back at InuYasha. He was standing…and clapping? Then the sound hit me. They were all clapping. I blushed and did a little bow. And looked to only see two amber eyes filled with lust, passion, and something scarier…red…demon red.

* * *

_Here ya go. I got a review from the lovely Ai Amaya today and same with everyone else but that last one just pushed me to finish. It turned out better than I thought but...I dont know I feel like could have done SO much better. Tell me what you think...GO LISTEN TO "Piano Man". I listen to it when I wrote the last part...ironic is it not, n to listen to a completely different song...sue me. I love you all!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I just wanted to point out that I do write short chapters…I'm new! I'm trying. So…please just stick with little old me. Go listen to "Jump on it" by Sir Mix-A-Lot and "Build Me Up Buttercup". I've also found a new manga that is just delicious…_Desire Climax._ Go read it! I will warn it is like worse than M maybe even MA. Don't forget that I did warn!!

* * *

I blinked to make sure what I was seeing was real. Inu…got all hot and demon…over a song…? I shook my head and, without looking at InuYasha, I walked back over to Jeff. I noticed that the demons where on edge a little as I walked past Ayame's clan of wolf demons. They were all quiet which never happens and they kept looking around for something.

I looked back at InuYasha and found Rin behind Fluffy and Fluffy trying to talk down InuYasha's demon. Not that it was helping. His breathing was deep. And he looked tense. Even though he was far I could see every part of him on alert. His face had two, one on each side, light purple…maybe lilac or lavender…marks on his cheeks. His nails and fangs were longer than normal and the thing I love most about InuYasha are his amber eyes, that are always protective or playful, but never scary like these red ones were. The pupil of his eye was even blue which chilled my bones. This wasn't InuYasha…this was something dangerous. And InuYasha was something not something to be afraid of…right?

I was confused beyond belief. I did the thing that is natural for any girl my age…I ran like a 13 year old who just got her heart ripped out of her by her long time crush. (I know mature!) Only in my case my best friends weren't going to go tell him off because 1.), wrong story 2.) Sango was scoring a goal at this moment and it would be bad if I hid behind her…not that I would and 3.) my best friend, next to Sango, was said crush…who in this really bad simile/metaphor/analogy thing would crush my little non-existent heart…and I think that would be bad to go up to him and say "Can you stop with all the red demon stuff. You might be scaring even Fluffy over here. And you're hurting my little heart."…NO that is stupid!

As I yelled at myself in my head…it was getting pretty loud…I found I was walking up to the baseball field. The night was chilly and a mysterious fog covered the distance. And where I was standing now, under a light, it was a little creepy. Personally I have no idea how baseball became America's pastime but I had to admit I got a little homesick for South Dakota. I was born here but then soon moved to the states. We stayed there until 3rd grade and then we started moving more and more. Being an Army brat has no perks as I'm concerned.

I walked up to the high fence behind where the batter and catcher stand/crouch. I could see the lights and hear the sounds coming from the game. I ran my hand across the cold metal and took a deep breath. This day was…better. I hadn't thought about loosing anyone. I couldn't help but smile. InuYasha, Rin, Sango, Fluffy…they'd given hope today and I'm happy for the first time in LONG time. This was magical, I guess. I couldn't stop myself…I laughed. And not the embarrassed, fake laughter. It was light and felt good. I felt warm and secure.

I heard a groan or a growl I guess, like a purr somewhat. I looked to find InuYasha standing under the light I had just vacated. He was still all demon-y but he seemed softer under the harsh light.

"Kagome…" Came his rough voice. It was also lower than normal and made my stomach hot. He started toward me like he had a clear purpose. His steps where firm and steady and his breath could be seen…it was as white as his hair. I couldn't get past his eyes though. How could you not.

"InuYasha…?" I said breathlessly, damn I wasn't going for that. He came faster and had narrowed his eyes. He soon pinned me against the cold fence causing me to run into his hard chest…and something poked me. It's not like I wanted to look, and yes I know curiosity killed the cat, but I just had to look down. My eyes widened. InuYasha's jeans did not look comfortable, let's just say that. He gave out a growl again as I tried to push more into the fence. I snapped my head up and saw that his eyes were closed. His mouth was a tiny bit open and I looked inside more. It wasn't just his front canines that had grown sharper, bolder, it was his whole mouth. My mouth went dry just thinking about his lips. They were full just to damn kissable from where I'm standing. It was like he read my mind because he opened his demonic eyes and started to move closer and he had a smirk plastered on his face, _his_ gorgeous face. Like I said before age had be amazing to his man…and from the thing pressing against me he was defiantly all man, well half was good enough…even better.

"Your smell, Kagome," He did the purr thing again and it made me blush, "Can you feel what you do to me." And he did the most shocking thing. He grinded up against my inner thigh. I couldn't help it I moan out from the intimate contact. I had never felt something like that. Not even in my most perverted dreams, and I hadn't had one since…their death, had I never felt anything like this feeling. And he must have been feeling the same because he gave another purr. This time I could feel the vibrations flow down my body because his head was by my ear now. His breath tickled my neck but no laughter came out. Actually it became hot and extra sensitive. It was like my body knew exactly what to do while it kept my mind in the dark.

"I could just…" He slowly lend toward my neck, "Lick you" HE. LICKED. ME. His tongue was hot and felt so good. He left goose bumps and not just from the cold breeze. This breeze didn't cause me to shiver either. This was perfect. This left oh so right. I opened my eyes which I just noticed where closed and saw his demonic eyes. I jerked away on instinct and this caused him to give a malicious growl. I looked up into his eyes. Just then he ran a scorching hot hand run up my side. I opened my mouth to make a sound but InuYasha closed in on my mouth. This was not how I wanted my first kiss to be. I wanted something sweet and innocent, pure. Not something hot, passionate, and rushed. I also wanted it is the rain but that was a long shot. I did something unthinkable I slapped him.

"Wench!!" Came InuYasha's normal voice. I hugged him and took in his sent. It took him a minute to do the same.

"You scared the shit out of me." I said nuzzling further into his chest. He stopped for a moment and moved me away from heater I call his chest.

"…What did I do…?" He then either remembered or smelt himself all on me, "I…oh Kami." He said after a moment. I gave him a small smile and started to walk away a little hurt.

"Kagome," I turned, "This would never work."

"I know," I said weakly.

"…" He looked like he debating on something. And came to a conclusion, "I cant fight this though."

"…I'm game," I said before I had a chance to think about my words. InuYasha walked up to me and connected our foreheads. Then he looked into my eyes and they had the same softness I had seen before. He bent down and gave me the first kiss I had been waiting for: light, soft, smooth, and all InuYasha.

* * *

_Ok I got it out but there is more to come from this chapter. Not much more but I'm tired and I want sleep because I have a test tomorrow. And I actually have a plot for this story and I have a 4 more chapters planned out but that will increase tomorrow in math...add another test...good I'll write after that. I'm going to introduce one of the bad guys next chapter. I MIGHT do some citrus next chapter. I'm thinking about it. My reviewers you just make my day great. _DeathRose105 _and_ Inuyasha fan2789 _know all about my hyperness. and thank you for standing it. I love you all. sleep tight!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey pretty people! I got a really good response last chapter. I should have done something like that sooner….go listen to the Beatles. Or "Touch Me" by The Doors, I think. Well here we go! "I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint…" So true for us girls. From the song "I'm a bitch"

_**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO!**_

* * *

InuYasha pulled away with a smug face on. I rolled my eyes at him and gave a small smile. He had taken my hands and started to intertwine them.

"I knew you wanted me."

"Please Mr. _Takahashi_, You've wanted me." I retorted bring my face closer to his, meaning I had to get on my toes because I might be tall but compared to a 6'3" Inu a 5'9" Kagome doesn't cut it. He narrowed his eyes and took the same action I did.

"…True," He said with an evil smirk. He made me blush as I saw the playfulness and lust in InuYasha's eyes," And will you stop with the 'Mr.' stuff. I could always throw you into detention?"

"…sure…" I said narrowing my eyes, "Inu Bear." I said and InuYasha's eyes changed soft again.

"What ever you say Love," I blushed.

"Now isn't this nice you two?" I heard a voice like InuYasha's but deeper and in a monotone. That could only mean one thing...Sesshomaru…bum, bum….BUM!! Oh no… The smirk on Fluffy's face was pure EVIL…actually it was kind of like a smile.

InuYasha slid somewhat is front of me…my hero…I rolled my eyes and looked at the eldest brother. He was leaning on the light post InuYasha had come from and was looking directly at me. His eyes didn't move either. They stayed on mine with the same confidence he posed every day. He gave me a wink which surprised me and I actually jumped. InuYasha looked back at me with a confused face and looked back at his brother.

"…Don't give that look if you can't back it up little brother. And you know I won't hurt _family_," Fluffy said with some amusement in his own amber eyes. I never thought that Sesshy thought of me like that. I gave him a warm smile which he softened a smidge for. InuYasha looked back at me and then back at his brother.

"…Then why are you here?"

"We both know why."

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here…thanks," I said coming around InuYasha, "So…what is it that you two know that I don't?" The two both exchanged looks and Sesshy shrugged.

"I'll tell you later Kagome," InuYasha said staring down his brother.

"I came to make sure that this, "He pointed to us, "Was not found out until you, "He pointed to me, "were out of this school. I don't want Kagome to ruin her name with these actions." He paused for his words to take effect. InuYasha tensed when he felt me squeezing his hand.

"…That cant be helped…Right Sesshomaru." InuYasha said. Fluffy looked back at InuYasha with a serious undertone.

"…" He turned so we could see his profile, "…Your right. But like you, little brother, I have to wait until she is ready."

"Ok, you're confusing me again. And what do you mean she, which I think is supposed to represent me or the lovely Rin," At the mention of Rin, Sesshy turned to us, "has to be 'ready'. The girl is 16 turning 17 I think in July?"

"July 15, 1991, a Leo and a goat." Sesshy said in his normal monotone like it meant nothing that he knew her signs and her birthday.

"…Wow you know a lot Fluffy. I didn't know you cared so much." He scoffed me off, "Please I don't think Inu over here knows-" I was cut off.

"November 23, 1990. Sagittarius. And you're a horse, which is your favorite animal." InuYasha said with a cute little smile.

"You two are freaky…"

"We are demons Kagome. We have are secrets…" He looked back at me, "Just be careful. Demons can smell you…both." He said with a smirk as I turned a little pink.

"Do you think we're going to go around school being all X rated?" I asked earning a smirk from both brothers, "Hey I'm not like that!"

"From what I saw-"

"And heard and felt," InuYasha said smugly. I raised an eye brow and moved away.

"…Yes, well anyway, from what I saw you were getting close Kagome." I blushed. He gave a wave and was off on the slight hill that lead back to the soccer fields. I turned to InuYasha. He looked serious…seriously HOT!! The moon was still full from last night's true full moon and made his face glow. And then his hair picked up on some of the breeze. The man next to me was truly too good for me. I had to wonder why this 20 year old liked me, an 18 year old with…emotional problems. I wasn't even sure I could do this…whatever we were doing. Yeah InuYasha is amazing in many ways but me…I'm nothing. My parents are gone, the school uses my voice and brains for their own gain, and I can be pretty bitchy with the sting of sarcasm…I'm a total catch. (- note sarcasm.)

"…" InuYasha turned to me, "Don't smell so depressed. You've got me." And with that InuYasha led me back to the game which was now ending.

_Well here ya go! Very short…I'm kidding…here is the rest of it!! It so fun being mean. (Note the song I said at the end, up top.)_

SUNDAY-9:06am

I awoke to Izayoi scurrying around getting ready for church. I groaned as I shifted so my both my ears where cover with either a pillow or the light blue comforter I had brought from home. I heard 'my' door open.

"Morning honey. I'm going to church, you want to come?" She said sweetly. For one I hate morning people in the morning because come on how can you hate Izayoi? That's right you cant…unless you are Fluffy's mom. And second I'm not religious. I lost faith when my family died.

"mmmmnommmm" I said in sleep speak. (means no). I heard her say ok with a little giggle and she closed my door.

I could feel the haze of sleep when I heard Sango's alarm go off with some hard metal I didn't recognize. I then I heard Inutaisho yelling to turn it down, but Sango couldn't hear so over course he had to go in and make his point known…louder, too.

Today was going to be long.

I rolled out of bed wearing matching tank top and pants with 'cherry kisses' and cherries on the pink/red pants. I grabbed a pillow and my comforter and opened my door to find Rin standing outside it about to knock. I yawned and gave her my "I'm tired, I'm pissed, Leave me alone" glare. She gave me a small smile and handed me some fresh towels. She bowed and walked down the hall toward Kohaku's room. I had to work fast because it sounded like Inutaisho was getting done with yelling and I did not want to see more morning people.

I didn't bother with slippers or anything; my feet just lead me down stairs. I walked past many house workers but I was too tired to care. And before anything comes to your dirty minds…nothing happened between Inu and me. Sure we secretly held hands and shared glances but nothing worth you going all gaga over. And after everyone had gone to sleep we had come up with some rules:

1.) NO PDA!! (I hate it anyway.)

2.) School is…mostly off limits. (This was his rule he changed. So when he gets horny he wont get in trouble with me…idiot.)

3.) We have to tell daddy Inu and Izayoi about us. (He smiled when I called his father by my nick name for him.)

4.) tell no one. (because that is something I would do…stupid)

5.) tell no one including: Sango, Miroku. Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, etc. (His rule…how can I not tell Sango…although she can't keep a secret for more than two hours…smart Inu.)

6.) If we are found out by our friends swear them to secrecy to tell no one.

7.) If we are found out by people who hate us (Kikyo) or anyone we don't know we deny, deny, **deny**!!

8.) take it slow (my rule) but cuddling welcome 24/7 (his rule)

And that was it. The rules were VERY simple Sango could follow them. I walked up the stairs to the library slowly thanks to no sleep. (less than 10 is no sleep for me.) I opened the door to find no one I here and there was no noise SCORE!! I found a dark spot with a recliner in the left corner and started toward it.

"Took you long enough." I heard InuYasha say to my left. I almost screamed but my vocal cords weren't working. I held my chest as I say him behind his father's desk in plain view from where I had once been but had been concentrating on the chair to notice my…? What was InuYasha to me now. A boyfriend, a friend with benefits, my teacher? To much thinking for the morning for me. I grunted once I had calmed down. He was wearing black sweat pants and a white wife beater (stupid name by the way) and his arms were crossed. He was looking me up and down with a smirk on his lips. I gave the same glare I had to Rin earlier and InuYasha looked amused.

"Sleep. Me…need." I said continuing my long and perilous journey to the chair but soon found InuYasha behind me with his arms around my waist/comforter.

"Can I come?" He asked in the cutest voice I had ever heard from him. I sighed and nodded my head. He nuzzled the back of my black hair and walked with me without removing his arms from encircling me.

"I warn I snore." I said grumpily. I heard him give a little laugh.

"I heard you all night. It is very attractive."

"Fuck you," I said, "And it is very cute and you know it."

"I never said it wasn't Love," I love it when he says that, "So who will be fucking me?" InuYasha said as I settled on his lap in the chair. I nuzzled my head in his toned chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I then curled my legs into the junction from the seat cushion and chair arm. InuYasha wrapped his arms around me after he got the blanket over us.

"…in your dreams."

"You know me so well."

"…Can you just be," I yawned, "cute and hold me like a good boyfriend." I felt him shift his weight so he could put his head on top of mine.

"That I can do for you." And with that I feel asleep dreaming…you all know…clouds….no of InuYasha of course. Who do you think I am Shikamaru from Naruto?

* * *

_ I couldnt help but put some_ _Shika in because I love him!! I love all the fluff and cuteness. I am not a morning person so I couldnt make Kagome one. I'm sorry morning people but I just dont get you...If I get on my schools basketball team I will not be updating as much but I WILL NOT repeat WILL NOT abandon this tory without talling you. And I doubt that I will. I like this story line too much to give it up**. I love you reviewers new and old and you know who you are**! So thats it for Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be out when it is out because as you notice I am not organized. It is amazing I'm gettin A's and B's in school._

_I love you so go and show your love by R&R PLZ!!_


	8. Chapter 8

SO………how is everyone? Basketball is every Monday and sometimes Tuesday….so be warned…..Go listen to TSO they are amazing. Gets you in the holiday mood!! AND LISTEN TO QUEEN!!

* * *

I awoke to the most wonderful smell and sight…InuYasha. We hadn't change positions but his head was off to the side some resting on the headrest. His chest was rising slowly with his sleepy breathes. I saw his eyes and ears twitch, he must have been dreaming…how cute. I smiled at the soft look one his face. Normally it can be hard and even when he smiles you know it is pained. He wasn't a people person (Weird profession if you ask me for him but he does love music and little kids. They didn't have an opening for 5th graders.)

I tried to get off him but he grabbed me again and nuzzled my neck purring. I caught one of his ears and felt how soft it was. He started to purr/growl more from his throat. I giggled as I felt him nuzzle me more.

"You're so cute in the morning, Inu." I said. InuYasha looked up at me.

"It's not the morning anymore and I've been watching you sleep for about an hour and you have been driving me crazy with the little noises you make…what were you dreaming about," I blushed and looked down at the cream blanket. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look into his amber eyes. He gave me a soft smile.

"Nothing can hurt us…Now tell me about this dream…"

Well after I explained that I had been dreaming about him plaything the trombone (which was a lie…) I scrambled off him as the tall wood doors opened. In stepped in Daddy Inu, He is a tall demon, like his sons and most demons, and not bad looking for I don't know 400 years. I really don't know how old he is but all I knew was that he was older then he looked. Izayoi is 40 for sure but she still looks 20…I hate her…although I do know that demons do age just very slowly. 100 human years is like 3 demon years or something like that. Once school wasn't restricted on demon literature and curriculum, we all learned this kind of stuff, and also knowing demons helped. Demons also had some classes we don't. Once demons are juniors they have to take demon history, demon health/science, and gym. It is a well known fact that demons mature much slower but right when they turn 16 or 17 they go through a huge change that can be very painful. They come back smarter, hotter, taller, and broader for the boys, slimmer for the girls, and just perfect…gives you something to look at…I guess.

I remember when InuYasha went through it early. He says that that is common in Inu demons to change yearly. He disappeared the entire month of January. He came back on February 1st gorgeous. He was taller than me by a good few inches, I was 5'5" he was 5'9". As you can tell I caught up to him but it was a big shock to see him differently. He also treated me differently. I wasn't that annoying freshman. I was just a girl and he was just a boy. I was going through changes same as him and we just…where. I think that was when I started thinking of him as more then a friend. Oh how I wished my hormones would get out of the way sometimes.

Daddy Inu turned to us with a soft face for his normally hard face, like Sesshomaru. You could see both InuYasha and Fluffy in their father. He had the square ness of InuYasha's face and the narrow eyes of Sesshy. Sesshomaru and his father where about the same height but Daddy Inu would always be the tallest standing at a staggering 6'9" While Sesshy was around 6'6" and that left Inu and 6'3". I still wonder how Daddy Inu got InuYasha's mom pregnant…I mean the guys a giant and she is the average height for a women, 5'4", 5'5". Never mind. Daddy Inu had the body type of InuYasha instead of Sesshomaru's leaner body. InuYasha isn't all muscle but his shoulders are broader, more square on his frame then Sesshy's. Daddy Inu has a puffed out chest, not fat but plain hard muscle, that none of his son have. But they all shared the amazing amber eyes. All of them show so many different emotions so well it will take your breath away. They can also hide those same emotions easily.

"…Dad there's something I need to tell you," InuYasha said standing. Daddy Inu looked at his son and back to me with a…was that a smile? Holy shit it was! He walked toward us and that's when I saw Izayoi behind him advance to. I looked at InuYasha who was looking his father straight in the eye.

"You two both know I can smell you right?" Inutaisho said with the same smile on. I blushed as InuYasha stood completely still.

"I have been looking for both of you for so long now. Then Inutaisho here sniffed you two out." Izayoi said standing next to her mate.

"You cant stop us!" InuYasha said glaring at his father.

"…InuYasha…look at Daddy Inu," Both InuYasha's parents gave me quizzical look, "Does he look mad?" InuYasha shook his head and looked down at me, "Because he isnt…right?"

"Correct Kagome," Inutaisho said blinking slowly. I smiled up at him. I don't know why but whenever he's proud of me or gives me encouragement I give a big goofy smile like I'm 5 again.

"…Then why are you here?" InuYasha asked all huffy. Don't tell me he was jealous of his…dad EW!! Now there's an age limit!!

"You are in my pack," he brought his thumb to his chest, "That means I get to know everything that happens in my pack." InuYasha looked away.

"Anyways I think it's cute. I think we always knew…right Daddy Inu is it?" Inutaisho blushed some. It was adorable how Izayoi still as an effect on him even though it's been years. I smiled and nodded.

"It fits him." Izayoi said lovingly up to her husband. InuYasha made a gagging motion but I thought it was cute.

"So you're not mad…?" I asked looking at the ground.

"How could we be mad?" Izayoi asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I heard InuYasha make a funny little noise in the back if his throat.

"If we were going to be mad at someone it would be InuYasha." Inutaisho said with humor mixed in his deep voice. InuYasha huffed and I felt his hot hand on the small of my back. I looked up and smiled at Izayoi.

"I have one question…what are you going to do about school?" Inutaisho said very serious. InuYasha and I looked at each other. If school was crap just be it's self then it was going to be a fucking shit-hole with a horny InuYasha…this could get interesting.

* * *

**_R&R PLEASE!!_**

Ok it might not seem like a lot...maybe because it isnt but It feels longer to me sorry if you wanted more...I'll try harder next time. Also if you havent read Love On and Off the court you should check it out because I gave it a longer 1st chapter.

I GOT NANCY DREW THE HAUNTING OF CASTLE MALLOY!! if you dont know what that is well gop to my homepage or take a guess.

LOVE YA!! Twin...I'm sorry but I had to put Inu and Kagome together...shes actually in the anime...atleast you have our emails HA


	9. Chapter 9

I have a four, count it 4, day weekend this weekend so I'm gonna write my ass off for you all because I have such a weird schedule and I'm sorry. It's going to get worse I promise you that. If I get on basketball, which I doubt because so many people are trying out and I'm not the best ball handler…I really suck actually. Not as bad as some 1st grader but I need help. But I will still be going to open gyms. Then in the spring the musical which is West Side Story but that is a ways away just wanted to tell you.Save a horse, RIDE A COWBOY!! I love being Texan!

**_I dont own anything!!_**

* * *

So here I was standing with Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kikyo, Kagura, and Ginta waiting of the bus. I bet you all are wondering why a senior is waiting for a bus. I mostly don't like driving period! And in the morning I'm not exactly…there. So I ride the bus with these snobby people, note Kikyo, Kagura, and Ginta. Kikyo and Kagura are thsese stuck up cheerleaders and Kikyo is a clarinet…in my class…you loves to drool over InuYasha…see why I hate her. And she stole my pony in kindergarten. Kagura is Kikyo's twin…I think she's worse than Kikyo. Yeah she is. Ginta hangs out with Koga, the captain of almost every sport. Now some girls would start swooning at just that but once you get to know this demon, you'll know why I just don't like him.

Kikyo and Kagura were talking louder them needed and they started to give me a headache. Miroku and Sango were whispering back and forth and Rin and I stood next to me silent, I love this girl. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned to find Ginta moving his mouth. I paused my ipod, how Kikyo and Kagura could talk over my music is beyond me.

"What?" I said rubbing sleep from my eyes. He cleared his throat.

"I asked if Mr. Inu was ok?"

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Oh crap he knew…this sucks. The first day and people are asking about InuYasha getting all hot and demon.

"Well at the game, while you where singing, which was really good by the way," He had a true smile across his face which made me blush some, "Mr. Inu went all demon because of what Koga said."

"And Koga said what?" I asked with some bite in it.

"Well…it's no secret that your Koga's bitch-"

"I'm no one's bitch!" I said crossing my arms. In 9th grade Koga "asked me" to be his women. I declined. Then before I went to London, stupid army, Koga asked me to be his bitch…in front of my parents. My dad…he looked at the boy and started to laugh. He had a hearty laugh that filled me body and soul. My mom had a raised eyebrow while Sota was frowning. I let him down as easy as I could _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "I asked you to be-"I got that part!! No. no. NO!" _That was most of it and more of my dad's laughter. I got in the car and we pulled away…I remember watching Sango, InuYasha, and even Sesshomaru's sad faces as we drove away. InuYasha was wearing this disgusting sweatshirt I made in home Ec. It was red and had seams that had no purpose but he looked SO hot in it.

"…well then Koga said some…things about you…"

"What kind of things?" I was confused.

"…Things about your…um…body." He said looking away. My face turned to rock.

"Is that all?!" I asked venom dripping from my mouth. He gulped and shook his head.

"…He started talking crap about your pack" He said with a little anger hidden, "That pissed me off. We've always been cool so I was going to say something when We smelt InuYasha change. Next thing we knew was your song ended and he went over to the baseball diamond."

"Yeah he's fine. Tell Koga…he's dead." I said with full meaning. And the bus came.

"So, Like, Miroku told me that, Shun told him that, Yuuki told him that she…" Sango said speaking prep. I just stared at her like she was insane but she wasn't getting the mind waves I was sending to her to shut up. This was lunch…getting my ear talked off by Sango and the other girls at my table. I couldn't get my mind off of why InuYasha had gotten mad and he hadn't told me. I wasn't mad but I felt a little sad that he felt he couldn't tell me. I then saw said hanyou walking past the floor to ceiling windows that enclosed the cafeteria. He was in black dress slacks, red shirt, and black tie. He looked hot. I then saw the converse he was wearing and couldn't help but smile. If Mr. Yamamoto noticed he would be pissed. I think Inu felt me staring at him and he turned his face towards me and slowed his walking pace. I then heard Kikyo, who was walking past my table at the moment say, "He so wants me."

"Yea…because you're so my brothers type," Sango said eating a French fry and staring straight at Kikyo.

"He's not even your real brother."

"In their pack, Sango and Kohaku are no different from Sesshomaru and Mr. Takahashi."

"Don't talk like a demon if your not one. And why are you the only person in the entire school that calls him by his surname?" Kikyo said. I stood up towering over the 5'6" girl. To many people she is some how intimidating…I never got that.

"I have respect for my teachers. But fine Mr. Inu thinks of Sango as a sister and I think he would be pissed if you started to say crap about the people in his pack." I said moving closer to her as she backed up some.

"Kagome violence is never the answer," said Rin with some humor intertwined. I gave her a small smile. Everyone knows I would never hurt anyone but it was still funny watching Kikyo cringe.

"Violence is always the answer," Sango said standing cracking her knuckles in the process. Kikyo sent her a death glare that Sango laughed at.

"Here, I don't have to defend Sango's honor," I said letting Sango take care of herself.

"What are you ladies doing?" I heard InuYasha's deep voice directly behind me. I looked up and saw the bottom of his chin; he has such a nice square jaw line. InuYasha looked down at me as I blushed.

"Nothing Mr. Inu," And Kikyo and her little group where gone. I looked back at a smirking Sango and a smiling Rin.

"I love a good fight."

"Sango I always love how you can go from little Ms. Prep to street fighter in 2 seconds flat," Rin said.

"I thought it was more around 3.5 seconds but if you say so," Sango said shrugging and sitting back down to eat her French fries. I rolled my eyes and looked up and InuYasha and found him looking around. I also looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Sango," InuYasha said grabbing his sister's attention, "Can I steal Kagome away?"

"And you cant ask me? I'm a 5th grader again?" I said crossing my arms. He smirked and Sango nodded her head.

"Take her we don't need her at the moment. We have band next anyways, TTFN."

"Please stop with the prep speak." I said as we started to leave.

"But I'm fluent."

I sighed as we left the cafeteria. I followed InuYasha out to the teachers' parking lot. It was a wonderful spring day…what am I saying; spring sucks when you have bad allergies like me. I started to sneeze and Inu looked back at me like I was a wounded puppy.

"So why did you," sneeze, "steal me away?" I asked covering my nose and mouth from the evil pollen that hung in the air. We came up on his cherry red mustang and he unlocked it and handed me a box. I looked in and found the new shipment of music and some other musical crap. I looked up at him.

"I wanted to save you…and spend some time together." He said looking away. I was now loving the second rule of ours.

"Lets back inside," I said sneezing again, "Our we still going to Disneyland like every year?"

"That's what this box is filled with. Mrs. Taka wants to also take seniors to Tokyo tower and go sight seeing."

"But we always sneak out and do that." I said earning me a smirk from Inu.

"Anyway…it should be fun. I remember when I-" He was interrupted by a man about 6 foot, black hair…and red eyes?

"I was wondering if you know where I could find the principal's office?"

"Dude can you read?"

"Mr. Takahashi! I'm sorry for him the principal's office is back down the hall you just took and you see that blue sign sticking out?" I asked pointing down the main hallway that ran down the high school and middle school, (It's a secondary school grades 7-12), "That's the principal's office." I said returning to InuYasha's side. I really didn't like how the guy was staring at me. Inu noticed and cleared his throat.

"I'd get going, lunch will be letting out and I don't think you want to get ran over."

"True," And the man turned and started walking. If he's a new teacher I hope I'm not getting him.

"That guy doesn't smell right."

"That guy doesn't look right." I said keeping really close to his side. He smiled down at me as we continued walking. I moved away as we walked past the cafeteria. I saw Sango point to Kikyo, who was across from our table. I looked over at Kikyo and found her pissed that I was helping her favorite teacher. I nudged Inu in the side and he looked down at me.

"Look at your adoring fans." I said as he looked out at the sea of sitting teenagers. I think he saw Kikyo and he literally cringed.

"Senior year, while you were in London, she would not leave me alone, I mean I think she was stalking me."

"Who doesn't want your cute little puppy ears?"

"Oh don't get me started, one day I heard something so my ears did their thing and turned toward the noise while I kept my attention and she went off on me to act normal. I'm not fucking normal." He said really angry. The prejudice laws came to late for some. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both had to go to school tormented not by the students but mostly the teachers. I think that's why InuYasha is doing this to show them that he's bigger than them. To show them that he can be a demon, half or not, and show everyone the respect they deserve…the respect he never got.

I looked around to make sure no one had heard him and found no one. I gave him a small smile as we walked to the band room.

I sat the box down in his office which doubled as the storage for tubas and baritones. I sat on one of the schools tubas and looked at him as he sat across form him in his chair. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his first button.

"I hate wearing this kind of crap."

"It's the profession you're going into…it would be worse if you did what your dad and Fluffy do."

"Can you not call him Fluffy?" InuYasha said rolling his sleeves up and putting his tie in a drawer.

"Why? I've called Sesshy Fluffy ever since I met that cold hearted man."

"And will you stop with all of his nicknames!?" InuYasha said standing and walking over to me.

"I have nicknames for you too mister jealous, much?"

"I am not jealous of my brother!" InuYasha said sounding very guilty. I cupped his face in my hands.

"There is no way in hell I'd choose Sesshy over you." I said getting him a little angry. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Come here." He said kissing me. He started soft but that lasted about a second until I felt him slide a hand behind my head to angle my head so he could get better access. I felt his tongue run across my lip and opened my mouth for him. I moaned as he put more pressure on my mouth and body. He started to push me against the lockers behind me. This hurt somewhat having to balance on the top of a tube case and leaning on the lockers with, guess what, pointy locks.

"Inu…move," I pushed us up so we were standing still kissing. He was trying to figure out how to take a hoodie off and the hoodie was winning. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing us closer. He stopped fighting with the material to push us into the opposite wall, the wall you see when you walk in.

He shivered as he felt my cold fingers run across the burning out skin of his he pulled back and grabbed my hand and held it to his face.

"I need to warm you up," InuYasha said looking me in the eyes. They wear glazed over with lust and that started to warm me up instantly. I ran my hands down the font of his chest feeling the muscles tense and relax as I went lower. They stopped at his hips. I couldn't help but notice the hard on he was now sporting. He groaned as I pulled my hands away from him. He pushed his hips into mine making me moan out his name. He kissed me again hard and I knew that would bruise somewhat. He followed that by trailing his right hand up my sweatshirt and shirt to my bra. He cupped me and I moaned into his mouth.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to take you and not care if anyone sees us." I opened my eyes to see he was still _my_ InuYasha. I gave him a soft kiss and shivered as he trailed his hand slowly down my skin leaving goose bumps.

"When we get home…this is happening again," I said looking up at him. I didn't even realize that was my voice. It was gravely like someone took a sander to it. InuYasha licked his lips and smirked.

"It's a date," He said bending to my ear. That excited me more than scoring a three pointer.

* * *

_I got it out!! here ya go! I think its longer then the others._

_I hope you like!! _

_DeathRose105 I hope I got it out fast enough for ya!_

**_R&R_**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!! I have nothing to really say…weird for me but have fun reading! **_R&R_**

Thank you my sexy reviewers! I listen to many songs as you can tell but this song really affects me 'You Raise Me Up'! Go to my profile and listen to the girl version in Japanese and English!

**Inuyasha247, **

**Ai Amaya, **(my first reviewer…you rock…thank you for sticking with me.)

**DeathRose105****,**(you are my second! You made it very special…thank you also)

**Snowkatara101,**

**Kaggysister,**

**Inuyashafan2789, **(thank you twin for all your ideas and support. From your first review I knew we would be friends…thicken. LOL!)

**MeiunTenshi****, **

**Jamie, **

**Darklady,**

**Sassybratt,**

**BoredGirl17,**

**AquaMiko808, **

**Focheesey-coolness-1, **

**Diamond369, **

**Jeato, **

**TiffanyM, **

**Padfootfaerie123.**

**SerenityIsHeaven808,**

**Takengoddess,**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind,**

**Luna-Chan96 **(she made me continue Love On and Off the Court…its so much more then I ever imagined for that story…Its better as a two-shot by far!)

Thank you all…you guys push me to write…thank you (and I will use Sota and Souta at different times. NOW ON TO INUYASHA'S SEXINESS!

* * *

The bell rung but we still didn't move. Who would want to move? InuYasha was warm and strong and smelled amazing. This was like a dream…an intoxicating dream…that I could see turning into a nightmare.

InuYasha slowly pulled away…not really, he kind of pulled me with him so we stood there hugging in his, now, humid office. He swiveled his ears around towards the front of the door and he groaned. He let me go and I stumbled forward some. I regained my balance with a slight blush on my cheeks. He was smiling at my clumsiness and I rolled my eyes at him. I soon heard soft footfalls get louder and soon I heard gossip filling the outside corridor leading to the main hallway that lead to the huge gym.

"…Do you have to run to your locker?" InuYasha asked as he looked behind him. I shook my head, my voice was gone…and I was afraid of what would come out.

"I wish I could keep you here…in my arms," He said nuzzling by my ear. My breathes started to become deep as I felt him hold me tighter. This was a side of InuYasha I had never seen before. He was not weak but soft and held me like I was going to leave him forever…or he would leave.

"…You bid softy," I teased noticing my voice was somewhat normal. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. He lowly unwrapped his arms from around me and backed away. He was smirking and disappeared around the corner. I looked where he once was and raised my hand heart. It was pounding yes but I was hot. This feeling was new and it was not expected. And the stupid nausea/hungry feeling in my stomach was making me crazy. I wanted that to go away…I wanted Inu to make it go away. I blushed at that thought and walked out of the office and was hit by the breeze. I saw that some of the quiet kids had already entered and were looking over their music. Then as the bell was about to ring the rest of the band rushed in pushing me to get Trummi. I somehow got Trummi, sat down, opened my music, and was warming up when I noticed that half the class, girls I might add, where looking around. I continued going up the melodic scale still watching their gazes and them talking. I saw Sango snickering. She must have over heard them. That was the only good thing about being a woodwind is…you hear all the gossip. (**A/N** _If you're a woodwind…I'm sorry…I just haven't had great relations with woodwinds. But I still love you if you are_)

She turned up to me and I raised an eyebrow. Her face turned into a smirk as she looked around evilly. I couldn't help but think she looked like a little imp. Seeing as no teacher was present, I walked down to her and took a seat next to her.

"The girls are going insane just because my 'dear' brother is missing. This is hilarious!" Sango said loud enough for the whole world to hear. The woodwinds gave us evil death glares which Sango and I countered with our own. I saw some squirm and I saw some—Kikyo—puff out their chests. Sango stood to this challenge and the same with Kikyo. I rolled my eyes but also stood. I crossed my arms and sighed deeply. I was not in the mood to be doing this. I wanted InuYasha's arms around me. I just wanted to share the same air as him, not test my wit with this stupid prep.

"…Kagome. Why, you of all people, hanging with this nobody," Kikyo said coolly. I rolled my eyes. Yes we had been friends…worst mistake of my fucking life.

"Coming from the slut that dissed me, doesn't mean much." I said putting my hand on Sango's head. She straightened her spine. Kikyo rolled her eyes and put all her weight on her right leg and stuck out her hip.

"At least I'm loved. At least I have a family," Kikyo said so cold and heartless I froze. I saw Sango lunge at her. I saw Kikyo scream and tumble to the ground. I saw blood…but not Kikyo's…not Sango's…Souta's. I had seen the pictures. I saw his small body bloody, bruise, and broken. I saw my mom and dad's mangled bodies wrapped up in the pole the drunk driver plowed them into. I saw…I saw the drunk driver…she was just fine. I met her once. I wanted to see the person who killed my family. She was pretty, fragile, and not meant for jail. But she put herself there. I had always thought she would be some drunk…I found out she was 23, red head, blood type AB, 5'3", size 1, but I never wanted to know her name. I still see her face flash before my eyes everyday. I normally see her when I'm reading music or listening to music. I think that's why

I was considering quitting band only to have Sango force me to finish senior year with doing something I love. So I did band for her…and I will say…I'm happy she did.

I saw Sango yelling down at the sobbing Kikyo. I saw Sango also crying as Miroku pulled Sango up and held her. That was the first time I ever thought Sango looked small…and it seemed like this year would change not only me but everyone around me.

I saw Kikyo being helped up by her little gang. I was then spun around and was met by Inu's amber orbs. He looked worried, pissed, and scared. He looked from Kikyo to Sango and then back to me. I then _felt_ his touch. I jumped and soon feel into blackness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up in a dim room. It smelt of InuYasha so I nuzzled in what I thought was a comforter only to be met with Inu's chest. He pulled me up against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and took a deep breath to smell my hair I guess.

"What happened?" I asked as I folded my arms in front of myself to get my fingers warm. I felt him shiver and he took my hands and blew hot air on my fingers.

"Shock or something…I wasn't listening," He said looking me over, "All I know is that I smelt your tears and ran back to the band room as fast as I could."

"Where were you?" I asked as he started to rub my fingers gently.

"I needed ramen and Mrs. Taka said she would be there. I guess she wasn't." Inu said bitterly.

"Sorry you missed lunch."

"I would have missed 5 meals to do what we were doing in my office. 25 if we had gone farther," Inu said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow not getting the humor in my depressed mind set. He gave a sincere look and traced my face being careful of his claws. He started with my eyebrows and around my eyes. Then my cheek bones where next and after that my ears. Everywhere he touched I felt hot and calm but scared. I think he knew by smell or the look on me face because he looked at me and smiled. I smiled meekly and felt his finger on my bottom lip. He took his thumb and did the same thing. That right there was a huge turn on. And then there was that annoying tightness in my stomach that I knew only Inu could take away. I kissed his thumb and he closed his eyes.

"Stop smelling like that," He said as more of a moan. I ran my hand down his arm marveling at his muscles. He opened his eyes and all I saw was lust. And I wanted every part of what ever he was going to give me. So by now…any little virgin, like me, would start screaming 'DON'T TOUCH ME!' or 'PERVERT'…but I don't think they would understand this pull I felt to be closer to him. It was fucking crazy…but I knew I was doing the right thing…deep down I knew I was ready.

* * *

Ok I just wanted to get something out for ya'll. I GOT A C + ON MY SPEECH!! Thank Inuyashafan2789 for leaving a citrus-y ending. I have this lemon mapped out I just have to get in mapped out. I really want to get it out of my mind. My twin knows how much.

I also thought because it has been 10 chappies I thought I name my reveiwers. If I forgot you tell me and I'll add you. I have b-ball Thursday because my school cant organize worth shit so I still ahve a weird schdule. And in November-January I belong to my basketball team, if I get on, so I wont be updating. I also have my birthday coming up in November. So on the 27 eat some potatoes for me!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok pretty peoples…Because last chappie was short and took me so long to write I thought I would give you a reward! Now I know some of you may have written something nice about last chapter but I know what all of you were thinking…THAT BITCH NEEDS TO DIE!! I know, I know it was short…and yes I was cruel for leaving you in a…'_deliciou_s' situation. I will finish it for you…(wink)

And I want to thank **Sassybrat** for commenting on the whole shock thing. I wanted to point out that if something like a trauma happens in your life you handle it differently. When I moved from Fairfax, Virginia to here I was not in good place…so I had some bad moments…I also had a moment like the one I wrote for Kagome. I could only see…no other sense seemed to work, I couldn't even move. This really freaked me out so I thought I would write something like that in here…she is more messed up then she lets everyone see. I also made her pass out while I just kind of woke up from the trance.

* * *

He watched me as I watched him. I had stopped my tour of his arms at his shoulders which meant I was twice as closer as I had been. He was so warm…so hot…god he was a god. The evening light cast a shadow over the right of his face but outlined his lips and also hit his eyes only enhancing their amber hue. He looked more intense then I had ever seen him look. He normally had a cocky air about him. But lately I had to notice the more mature and protective InuYasha. He had always protected me. After he 'changed' that natural instinct kicked in and he was a gentleman to most girls. I think that is why most girls love the Takahashi brothers or Inu demons in general. Dog, Inu, demons are loyal, dependable, strong, steady, and plain adorable. InuYasha, being half, has the cutest little puppy ears. They still have puppy fuzz on them! Sesshomaru, being full demon, has pointy ears that are so cool. He has some piercing on them that you don't see him using anymore but…if you look in the year book you'll find Sesshy was a dark teenager, brilliant, but scary.

InuYasha smirked at me and narrowed his eyes which I was transfixed on. I looked down embarrassed I had gotten lost in his eyes. I felt InuYasha run his knuckles down my arm. That was when I noticed what I was wearing. You want to guess…? One of InuYasha's wife beaters, a pair of InuYasha's sweat pants (red of course) and I noticed what he was wearing…or not wearing. An amazingly tight wife beater…with the shadows that were being cast I was drooling. I scanned him and saw…Calvin Fucking Klein. Now…I had never seen Calvin Klein until David Beckham made it on E!. InuYasha was SO much big—better. I blushed as I looked up to his eyes. He had watched me and was now leaning on his elbow with his right cheek was cupped by his large hand. I gulped and he started to laugh.

"I hate you Inu Bear," I said rolling over. He pulled me up against his _hard _body. We seemed to mold so well. I felt his finger on my stomach going around and around my belly button. I giggled at first but it soon started to feel really good. I sighed and nuzzled my back into him more and becoming very comfortable.

"I knew you were special Kagome…I think I always knew."

"Knew what?" I asked in the haze of sleep. I soon rolled over where Inu once was. I found him hovering over me with a caring but intense look. I could see all his muscle ready to do something. I crossed my arms and smirked at him.

"You know this-" I was cut off by InuYasha's mouth taking mine. It started sweet and long but turned more passionate and rough when I placed a hand on his torso. I marveled at how his muscles moved. InuYasha lowered him self some so I moved my hand t his back with was even better. InuYasha, being an avid Swimmer, didn't have a nice back…oh no, his back was what you think of when you this Greek gods…every muscle back there had been used and was working in all ways possible. (**A/N**…I love backs…I know swimmers…hehe.)

"Kagome," InuYasha started to say as he kissed down my jaw and neck line, "I will keep going and I wont," He was now kissing my lips, "be able to stop." I nodded and kissed him so sure I even scared myself.

"…I'll make you mine Kagome," InuYasha said by my ear. His breath fanned out against my skin…I was so sensitive to whatever he was doing. Everything he was doing felt good like how he was rubbing hip hips against mine or how his fingers felt on my bare skin or how his hard on felt perfect to the throbbing that was annoying as hell coming from…well…you know.

He pushed more of his weight on me, my hips to be exact and I arched into him moaning some. Ok I had never felt this before so shut up…I'm new. InuYasha looked down at me.

"To much clothing," He said harsh making want to get even closer to him. I grabbed his hips and pushed them harder against me earning me a moan from the both of us this time. I ran my hands up his torso feeling his amazing muscles for real not just through the light cotton of his shirt. As I pushed up I brought his shirt up with my arms. He helped me get it off of him and he flung it somewhere. All I saw was InuYasha at that moment. Like through my entire life with Inu…age had been very, very good to my Inu.

I fumbled my way out of his wife beater and was left in the bra I bought at Wal-Mart because like in the song "I'm a Redneck women," I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me. He stopped all other things and just looked at me. Ok I'm a girl…I covered my chest and blushed and turned away from him and looked at the door…which was locked…he had been planning this…that arrogant _jer_- I moaned as the pleasure of what Inu was doing hit me…hard. I couldn't think, no all I could think was InuYasha.

I looked at his head which was hovering over my left breast. I then felt a cool breeze which was coming from Inu blowing on it but I then noticed that he had pushed my breast over my bra cup and had started to kiss and lick my nipple. I was in fucking heaven. InuYasha looked up at me with a smirk. I wanted to say something witty but nothing was really forming so I relaxed and loved the sensations he was giving me.

I don't know when but I soon found both of us without clothes on. I didn't dare look down because I could feel it…god really did love some people. InuYasha was looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat…grilled just perfectly covered in a sweat and tangy marinade.

"You know you're beautiful," InuYasha said looking at me. I blushed and tried to look away but given a light sweet kiss on the lips. I looked up at the man you looked like a puppy who had just given you the stick you had just thrown for him to get. I smiled up at him. I then said it.

"InuYasha Takahashi, I think I love you." I said it without thinking. InuYasha gave me a smile and nuzzled my cheek.

"I love you, too," and then I could feel him about to make everything oh so perfect…when we both heard someone clear their throat. I gasped when I saw Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame not facing us but I knew he could hear us and smell us. InuYasha hid me with his body. I don't think he really recognized the Fluffy because I could feel the deep growl vibrating threw me. I also saw a pink attacking the whites of his eyes. That was not good. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. He seemed to soften some but I still saw the demon ready to spring out and eat us all.

"Father wants to know why his house seems of sex?" came Sesshy's cold voice…but I could hear some amusement in it. Inu started to growl again but covered us up in the comforter. And turned to his brother still blocking me from view thank god.

"Can you come back later?" InuYasha said his voice still rough and such a turn on. Both brothers looked over at me thanks to the spike in my already high arousal. InuYasha and Fluffy both smirk/smiled at me.

"If you want to do…" He pointed to us, "then do it while Father and your mom are not home."

"You know you can call me mom," I heard InuYasha's mom's voice. I almost screamed I was so embarrassed. I latched onto Inu and held on for dear life.

* * *

I'm too tired to care about anything...haha...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	12. Chapter 12

_So I'm counting this chapter as a filler...I still love it! I'm listening to Chirstmas songs!_

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" InuYasha said very embarrassed now that his mom was there. I did find it funny that he could now smell her. I guess I captivated all his senses. But that didn't stop my situation. What if Izayoi and Inutaisho thought I was some slut…they were like my parents…my new family you could say. I smiled at that. I think my parents knew the Takahashi's would be there for me…I make myself believe that.

"At least we know Kagome is feeling better," I heard Sesshomaru's cold voice. I turned red at this statement. OK…I used to like Sesshy…WHAT!...he's hot…nothing on Inu though.

"Go away Sesshomaru," InuYasha growled out.

"Actually Inutaisho needs to speak to you in the library Sesshomaru," Came Izayoi lovely voice. I looked over InuYasha's broad shoulder (YUMMY!) and saw Sesshy nod to I guess where Izayoi stood and walk toward the library. I then saw Izayoi come into sight and I turned a bright shade of pink for her. She smiled and her warm brown eyes closed. She was short, yes, but I had never in life thought of her a weak or small. She knew how to calm the biggest demon I had ever seen and calm the two bickering brothers. She was also smart and would sometimes sub at school. She is one of those cool subs that actually know what they are going. I think because she smells of Daddy Inu the demon act even better than normal because they know if they do anything wrong Daddy Inu will be there to end their sorry existence in one swipe.

"Kagome! I'm so happy you are feeling good enough to have almost sex with my son," Izayoi said leaning on the door frame…see what I tell you, no weak little girl here. I hid behind InuYasha's back (YUM) and got closer to Inu.

"…mother-" InuYasha was about to say something but was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Please I have no problem with this because I know you can't stop these feelings when you are a demon's Chosen. But do remember Inu…you can't mark her, then everyone will know that you are each others Chosen and that is not good because," She pointed to Inu, "teacher," she pointed to me, "student."

"We're only two years apart!" InuYasha said with an edge to it. I could tell he didn't like the news his mother was giving him. I peeked over again and say her face soften. She looked me straight in the eye and winked. I blushed again and she laughed.

"Can I get some clothes on?" I asked quietly. This made Izayoi brake out laughing. I kissed InuYasha's shoulder and took the sheet that no one uses. I did make InuYasha fall off the bed and sprawl on the ground. He has a very nice ass by the way.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were a deep color of red thanks to Inu…it was a good color on me. I ran my fingers over my lips remembering Inu's soft lips. He had kissed and held me like I was something fragile…which I kind of am. I still couldn't get what Izayoi had said about me being InuYasha's Chosen out of my head. It made me feel warm just thinking about that possibility. Now I had learned about demons' Chosen's in London. I was friends will a horse demon named Isis. She is long and tall and strong just like a horse. She is also graceful unlike me. She has her clan's marking on her face under her left eye. It's in this shape of a fang in black. Her eyes are this deep hazel-green that makes me think of Texas hill country. She has pointy eyes like Sesshy with many piercing and shaggy emo hair, a dark almost black brown with black-blue lowlights and very long…I mean to her waist long hair.

Well, she told me everything that happens with demons and their human Chosen because as luck would have it she had her own human fiancé who was her Chosen. His name is Demitri. He looks scary but he really is a big softy, and I love that boy. She told me and showed me her Chosen/Mate mark. It usually doesn't stay a Chosen mark for very long because it mostly happens during, before, or after sex. To summarize the whole thing she told me, it tells other demons to fuck off when their property is around…I think those were her actual words. And all it is, is a love bite that won't go away and connects the two souls. Demitri's in on his wrist on the underside while Isis's is on the junction of her neck and shoulder on her left side. Now Marla, a fox demon and friend of Isis, and Tank's, a ox demon and friend of Isis, Mate marks are in places you don't want to know…lets just say that.

I giggled just thinking of InuYasha scrambling up covering himself and the blush that spread across his face with the growling made him so cute. I changed into the sweat pants InuYasha had put me in and a big tie-dye t-shirt. I then felt Kiki lean on my leg with all her weight. I put my hand on her head and she 'smiled' up at me.

"Hey baby girl. I haven't seen you for a while…I'm sorry I've been busy," I said scratching her ear. I saw her wage her tail. I looked up in the mirror, took a deep breath and walked out of the bath room and walked into Sango's room. Kiki made her way onto a blush yellow chair. Her room was so bright and cheery. Her walls were coated in a light orange with yellow circles of differences over the orange. Her bead spread also matched the color scheme. She also had monkeys littered everywhere and her green laptop charging on her green table that was in the middle. She was sitting there with a phone to her ear. I finally got to know what time it was…10pm. I almost left when I heard Sango.

"Don't worry, I got your crap from your locker…you luckily don't have homework tonight," I turned to her with the phone still to her ear but a smile was on her face, "You are ok, right?"

"I don't really know what happened?" I said as I sat in front of her, "One moment Kikyo said some shitty things about my family and then I couldn't feel, or hear, or smell. I was really scared. It was like it was in slow motion too. I saw InuYasha's eyes and then felt his touch but then blackness and now I have a headache," I said rubbing my temples.

"InuYasha went crazy. I thought he was going to kill Kikyo. I even saw some red coming into his eyes. I was so scared…I don't feel bad for hitting that bitch; no one talks about my friends…my family like that and gets away from it. I just want to set a good example for Kohaku."

"You know he is a really good kid…and if being there for your friends is bad well then I don't know what kind of world we live in anymore." I said earning me a small smile from Sango. She soon turned a little red and turned away from me. I raised an eyebrow and heard someone talking on the other end of the phone. I smirked when I figured it was a boy…a very perverted boy. I slowly and quietly made my way behind Sango.

"Well…I have to ask but…Friday sounds good," Sango said very red. I heard something from Miroku but couldn't understand it. I took the phone from Sango and held it to my ear earning me a squeak and a growl from Sango.

"Now Miroku id you do anything to Sango I will sick all three Inu demons on your ass."

"Kagome is that you? How are you feeling…and I would never hurt my dear Sango."

"…Sure you wouldn't…I'm feeling better. Where are you planning on taking Sango?"

"Kagome! Get off the phone!" I heard Sango but I didn't care.

"I was planning on going around Tokyo and scout out all the places we can go on the band trip. Then I was planning to get some food and go back to my place and make sweet, sweet love too Sango."

"Now that sounds like the Miroku I know and somewhat love. If you hurt her…in anyway I will hurt you, understand?"

"Yes I do understand Kagome…but trust me-"

"That's the point lecher…I don't. You have hurt Sango many times groping other girls' asses and if you do that kind of shit I swear…"

"You'll sick the Takahashi family demons on me."

"At least you are a fast learner," I said laughing some when I heard Sango huff and sit on her bed.

"Did you know we are having some students coming from London in a few weeks?"

"No?! Who?!"

"Well I know I'm housing someone named…Tank…you names their kid Tank?" I screamed! This meant I would see Isis, Demitri, Marla, and Tank. I started to jump and scream. Sango soon joined me. I handed her the phone and turned on her music to "Lady Marmalade". Sango ended the call and started dancing with me. I felt so free for once, nothing was weighing me down.

"Better get that Do sista!" Sango sang pointing to me. I smiled at her and turned around in a circle.

"What are you two doing?" Came Sesshy's voice…is he stalking me? We both turned to him and found everyone looking at us. We both smiled as the song ended and "Move Ya Body" by Nina started. Izayoi smirked and started to dance with us. I turned and looked at the demons and saw two very flustered ones and a very confused demon. I laughed at them and started to clap on the beat.

"You know I'm subbing for Mrs. Taka, tomorrow." Izayoi said when "F.U.N Song" came on. Sango turned it down, "Mrs. Taka had a death in the family and will be out for the rest of the week."

"…Doesn't she have a meeting with the Mr. Yamamoto?" InuYasha said walking into Sango's room.

"Yep…but it got cancelled."

"But I needed to go…I am a student-teacher!" InuYasha said frustrated. It seemed like nothing was going his way today.

"How about we get some sleep and maybe you can go with a different teacher..." Inutaisho said followed by Izayoi, "You are loved by all females," Both Inu and I gave them death glares.

"Aww, look they are perfect for each other," Sango said making us all look at her, "I owe Rin 20 bucks."

"So you bet against us?" I asked Sango she shrugged, "Someone had to. Its not that hard to find out something is happening with you two…come, I have ears…I feel bad for Kohaku."

"Why?" I asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"His room is right next to InuYasha's. And I haven't seen him since we came home. You must have traumatized him." InuYasha and I both blushed. It was like everyone knew, "But don't worry I wont tell anyone…I think you two are really cute." I smiled at Sango and gave her a hug even if she tried to push me away. I couldn't help but think…if this is a Monday…what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

_I wanted some family fun...and make Sango seem smarter...I love my OC's...they have their own story but I wanted to put them in!_


	13. Chapter 13

Well I would like to thank people about saying last chapter wasn't a filler…I'm sorry Darklady that I set up the story bad…I just thought…I don't know…me sorry *hugs*

Soooooo…my life…I have basketball try-outs next week! Nov.3rd or 6th…I forget and I am too lazy to find out. As I have told you I sign my soul away in the winter to basketball…if you thought I updated slow before HA! I'm sorry Twin but I doubt I will even get to talk to you too…not that all of you are important because you are but none of you talk to my like DeathRose, InuYasha_Fan2789, and SassyBratt. On with the awesomeness of my story!!!!!

**_GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR MY NEXT STORY! BOYS ARE SMELLY!_**

* * *

I hate bras.

They were made by men so our boobs are higher for them to grab…at least that is what I think. I hate them but…I will say we look better with them on…and the way Inu is staring at me in a t-shirt that isn't as baggie as my other attire makes me feel like I am wanted…in many ways.

He was leaning on the counter in the kitchen while I was sitting on one of the bar stools eating some toast and sausage. He had his clawed hands wrapped around a coffee mug with guess what…coffee in it. I hate coffee…but Inu looked hot so I didn't mind the smell. I blushed some as I turned and made my way to the fridge behind me to get some chocolate milk…yum! I then heard a crunch come from behind me. I turned around to find Inu with MY toast in his mouth. I opened my mouth in fake anger.

"InuYasha! That is my breakfast!" He mumbled something in response. I raised an eyebrow. He motioned for me to come closer with his finger. I walked slowly over to him and glared at him. He keeping moving his finger so I leaned on the counter and came face to face with Inu. In one fast motion the toast was replaced with my mouth. I widened my eyes as I saw Kohaku enter the kitchen. He hadn't seen us yet and had an apple in his mouth like a pig on a platter. He looked up and he turned as red as his apple.

"WE YOU PLEASE STOP!" Kohaku squeaked. InuYasha pulled away and smirked at his younger brother.

"…I can see you like what you were watching," InuYasha said sipping coffee. I glared at Inu and looked back at Kohaku who looked so embarrassed. It took everything in my power not to look down. I glared back at Inu but saw the time am almost screamed…the bus would be coming in 5 minutes…I had to get my shoes on, get my school crap from Sango's room which is on the other side of the mansion, and I had a horny Inu across from me…also a horny me…what you know what InuYasha looks like. I sighed and ran up stairs to Sango's room and found her texting away on her iPhone…yeah…they are that rich…they gave my own…so I'm not complaining. I found my backpack and I found some flip-flops on the way down stairs.

So here I was standing at the 'evil' bus stop. It was now Wednesday and it had been 2 days…2 long days. It was like the day after the accident…everyone was asking if I was ok…teachers not calling on me because it might be too hard, shit heads.

I stood there with a still red Kohaku and the bitch. Ginta and Kagura were no where to be seen and I didn't like this. I didn't have Sango and I was already frustrated. I felt like punching something…maybe Kikyo's fake ass nose…that sounded like my kind of fun. I laughed at this earning me looks from the other two people there and then I noticed Rin wasn't here…and I hadn't seen her at work yesterday either…but I wasn't worried enough to go and ask Kinkyhoe. So I got my phone out and texted her. She didn't respond for the longest time. So I stood there…we stood there with poor Kohaku in the middle so we didn't attack each other because we all knew I would so beat her ass. Then came a chime from my phone made all us jump. I brought out my phone to see Sango's number.

**Sango: LIKE OMG!**

_**Me: LIKE WHAT? And u need 2 save me.**_

**Sango:…KinkyHoe?**

_**Me:…yeppers**_

**Sango: *eye roll* anyway…guess what!**

_**Me: ?**_

**Sango: Inu just told me that some girl named Isis is staying with us.**

I had to read that line slowly. I almost screamed…again. I looked up to see the bus stopping and hurried on and took my seat in the very front.

**Sango: I know totally weird**

_**Me: Hell no.**_

_**Me: She was like u in London!**_

_**Me: no…that would b Mar…**_

_**Me: but was so cool…u will like**_

**Sango: …Sure**

**Sango: there better be hot boys**

_**Me: what happened 2 Miroku?**_

**Sango:…**

I rolled my eyes and looked for Miroku's number.

_**Me: Asshole ur dead**_

**Miroku:…Save it. I'm pissed as it is**

_**Me: dude…what happen?**_

**Miroku: ask her…**

I switched back to Sango.

_**Me: What did u do?**_

**Sango:…**

_**Me: that isn't an answer**_

**Sango:…I don't want 2 get hurt**

_**Me: u hurt him**_

**Sango: WHAT?! Brb**

And I didn't get a response until I was in first hour with Miroku. He came up to me and hugged me and whispered, "Thank you Kagome…You saved my ass."

So here I was sitting in Mr. Naraku's class. He was that new, creepy guy we saw in the hallway. I got switched out of my other creative writing into this one. It was me, Kikyo (joy), Rin, Sango, Koga, and Miroku…and my other two allies weren't here. I clung to Miroku's side like glue because of Sango being suspended and all.

"Now I'm wondering what you are doing in such a small class. Well here is why," Mr. Naraku motioned toward the door. I saw the most amazing thing…InuYasha and Isis. I literally shot up from my chair and ran up and hugged Isis. Sure we had kept in touch here and there but it was so good to see her. I pulled away from here and saw her with a big happy grin on her face. I then saw Demitri, Tank, and Marla. I hugged all of them and started asking the normal questions.

Isis was still gorgeous like a filly. Her dark hair had a natural sheen that you don't see anymore with all the frying we do to ours now. I could see she was still running track by her legs that were in skinny jeans with a vest over a plain t-shirt. She looked so much older than 18. I could see that she still had the collected and soft air around her although she was amazingly strong.

Demitri was dark yes but I could tell he was the same. His black bangs feel over his face like Isis's but I couldn't see his eye that was hidden. He had some dark washed jeans on with some chains coming from his narrow hips. He's a little leaner that Inu but not by much. He also had on a black sweatshirt on with red strips on it and a white shirt. I loved how his dark, dark almost black blue eyes always shined brighter when Isis laughed. He was still pale but had some color from probably watching Isis run.

Tank was as big as ever and towered over all the demons in the room. He is massive and such a teddy bear…and dumber than Marla which is amazing. His shoulders seemed to have gotten bigger if that was possible. He was wearing just something plain, a t-shirt and jeans. But wasn't wearing combat boots like Demitri. (A/N I so want a pair just to say I own some)

Marla was all prepped out. She had on a mini jean skirt with a Hollister tank-top over another Hollister white t-shirt. She had on some amazingly high and gorgeous red stilettos on and had her hair perfect. She looked the same. She really looks like a cat or fox because of her orange cat eyes and the red slash marks on her cheeks. She was almost as tall as Isis but not there. Koga was drooling over her. I think I even caught Miroku sneaking a peak.

"How are you Kagome?" Marla asked with her smile I love. She hooked her arm with Tank and leaned into his side to let everyone know who that Mate mark belonged too.

"…I'm pretty good…I feel a lot better now."

"We were worried about you when we didn't hear from you last year?" Came Demitri's rich voice. Now I reason I love D so mush is because he has a accent mixed with Scottish and British. You could so see the European blood flowing through him.

"I went through some stuff. But I am doing better."

"Yes we know…this hot piece of half demon here." Marla said as her hungry eyes roamed Inu's hard body. Inu glared at her and looked over at me and smiled. I saw Tank roll his eyes only to have himself wrapped his arm around his girl.

"Please sit down and Mr. Takahashi thank you for bringing them."

"No problem…it's my free period anyways," InuYasha said with an edge to his voice that I had never heard in school. InuYasha narrowed his eyes as did Mr. Naraku. I would find out later what was going on but I just wanted to catch up with Isis and everyone. So I turned around to where Isis and Demitri now sat.

"Please tell me Hojo isn't here," I said which made Demitri frown and Isis smirk.

"If I said yes-" Isis was interrupted by D putting his hand over her mouth.

"That little bastard needs to die a slow painful death. And no luckily last year he moved to Russia."

"Why?"

"His parents hated London."

"So they moved to…Russia?"

"I say good news. Russia can have him." Demitri said releasing his fiancé's mouth and kissing her on the temple. I smiled at them as Isis turned a little pink. I felt someone poke me and I turned to see Miroku.

"Ok this is Miroku, Miroku this is Isis, Demitri, Tank and Marla." I said pointing to the owner of the name.

"And I'm Koga…Kagome's man." Came Koga's voice right next to me over my shoulder. I moved away from him and sneered up at him. I caught a look at InuYasha and saw him fuming.

"Aren't you the one talking bad about my family and about my body?" I asked crossing my arms. Tank, Demitri, and Inu growled at him. Koga seemed to be fumbling with his words.

"You need to get that I don't like you like that Koga and you can't go around school saying these kinds of things when I don't want them. So please just stop and save us both the trouble of you getting beat up by all my guy friends." I said pointing around to the growling males except Miroku who was actually scared of Koga because of 3rd grade. Koga glared at all of them but soon backed down and returned to his seat.

I looked up at Inu and found him still on edge but better. I wanted to go up there and kiss the hell out of him so he never thought I would EVER be with another person but I didn't want to get expelled…or him to lose his job. So I nodded my head and turned back to my friends.

Band had been amazing having Inu, Isis, and Demitri with me in band. Isis plays the flute wonderfully well, while Demitri plays the bass sax…yes they are woodwinds but they play multiple instruments. Inu had been really sweet all day and I just wanted to go hug him and cuddle with him…but I couldn't…and I couldn't at home now because we had Isis and I wanted to save the weirdness for another time. I think she would be one of those people who would understand but I didn't want to freak he out by dating my teacher…almost fucking my teacher…I really did want that to happen though…that moment we had shared had been haunting me and I wanted to relive it for real.

I sighed as I was brought back to reality by Kikyo and Kagura's annoying conversation. I hate those people who talk on the bus about nothing for no reason…it's the reason I'm almost deaf. I rolled my eyes as I checked my phone and saw nothing from Rin. Now I was worried.

I got off the bus and headed home. Isis followed me after saying good bye to Marla, who is staying at Kikyo/Kagura/Rin's house. I explained to her why I was staying with the Takahashi's and that we would be living with our teacher. I think she caught the blush I had when I talked about Inu. I then said I need to find Rin and I had a very good

idea where. But before I could go out back I felt someone wrap their arms around me with fluffy ears. I turned red as I tried to get away from him and I looked at Isis. She smiled warmly at me and I stopped moving. InuYasha was purring again and I couldn't help but melt into his arms.

"I knew that you were his Chosen." Isis said crossing her arms. I snapped my eyes open the same with Inu and we both pulled apart.

"You don't have to hide things from me…I'm a horse demon we are very wise demons." Isis said older than her years, "Now why don't we find what happened to your friend…Rin correct?" I nodded dumbly as I lead them both outside to Sesshy's hideaway. When we got to the guest house Inu and Isis both looked at each other and shook their heads. I raised an eyebrow but continued up to the door and knocked. No one answered but I heard some commotion inside and was greeted by Sesshy in all his glory with a sheet wrapped around his bottom half. I heard InuYasha snickering behind me and I squeezed his hand in which I was holding. Sesshy sent a cold glare to InuYasha and looked back at me. I waved up to him and said a meek hi. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess you would have found out sooner or later." Fluffy said in his monotone of a voice, "Rin…you can out." He said like she was hiding and she was…behind him. I hadn't even seen her. She was all red and I don't think that was from being found out.

"So you missed school to…_play_ with Fluffy?" I asked trying to keep the air light around us. She got even redder and his behind Sesshy even more.

"Ye-yes" came her sweet voice. I couldn't help but smile at her. I looked up at Sesshy.

"Don't hurt her Sesshomaru…she is only 16…"

"And you're 24," InuYasha said behind me with a very serious voice. Sesshy looked at his half brother and nodded his head. He looked down at me and softened somewhat.

"I will do no harm to Rin." Fluffy said so amazingly romantic. I wish Inu would say something like that to me…I shouldn't hold my breath. I smiled at Rin and Fluffy and turned to leave when I heard Rin call to me. I turned to her.

"…Kagome I-"

"You love him…that's all that matters." I said as InuYasha wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. Rin smiled her still innocent smile but I could see a change in her and how the way she held herself. She was strong like InuYasha's mom and I hoped I would turn into the kind of women they were or were turning into.

* * *

Ok...I brought my OC's in. If you want their bios tha are on my profile at the top also with my list of stories. please again tell me what you want me to write about for that story. I have been talking about it with my Twin and I can really do it with any of the three anime's listed I could also do _Bleach_ if you want that PM and I will change that.

I heart you all

GOOD NIGHT


	14. Chapter 14

So I got it out. As some of you may know I had writers block...but thanks to Pink, Twin and DeathRose I over came this horrible sickness. I know there is a cure out there and I hope to find.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

**READ AND REVIEW for Feel The Rain AND _AFTER ALL!_**

* * *

So here I was sitting with the entire Takahashi family plus, the London gang, Miroku, and Rin. It was funny watching the boys making fun of Kohaku. I happened to be sitting next to the poor boy. I ruffled his hair only making the boys laugh harder. I wasn't really listening…I was in my own mind like normal. It really had been a good week. Then…Marla talked.

"I remember when Mr. H would make us work in that fish room of his. I mean-"

"Shut up! I loved helping him! I loved his classic rock! I LOVED THEM!" I screamed standing. Marla looked bewildered and Tank wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not like I can hurt her Tank." I snapped at him. His eyes widened in response as I felt tears slide down my face. I was pissed. Marla always hated helping my dad. I loved helping him. I loved learning about fish and how they reproduce, how they interact, and I just loved spending time with him because he was always busy with Army stuff. No one was going to say crap about it. Back then I might not have cared about it…but now I knew I had just brushed off the amazing memories I had made with my dad when we did water changes, when we had to move sick fish out of a tank, when I feed them, and when he would show me new baby fish with enthusiasm. No one was my dad…until InuYasha.

I hiccupped as I ran to the library. The feeling of the cold hard marble hit me and I looked up and saw the shadows looming everywhere. But I stood in complete light from the full moon protecting us. Then the light diminished slowly leaving me in shadows. Instead of going up the stairs to the welcoming library, I stayed in the cold, dark, great room and cried and cried. Only to have warm arms wrap around me and someone's nose nuzzle into my hair. I cried even harder knowing I wasn't alone…like last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I love flying! It's like a rollercoaster to me so I always win in the fight for the window seat. Mom and Dad always let me have the window seat mostly because they know I will annoy them with talking and fight with Sota if I don't._

_We walked out of the airport to be greeted by the wondrous noise of Tokyo. I took a deep breath in and smiled. I could hear my mom talking shit about Tokyo again but I was to happy to start a quarrel with her so I turned up my music, 'Missunderstood' by P!nk of course who else? _

_We loaded the bags into the car and filed into the car Grandpa had brought us. He now sat next to Sota and was trying to push healing charms onto him…I couldn't help but giggle at Grandpa._

_The house hadn't changed and neither had the long stairs that lead to the shrine where we had lived for some many years before. Dad and I both made it to the top first and where breathing hard but laughing all the same. No words were exchanged because we didn't need those annoying things. My dad winked at me and made his way inside with his bags. He looked strong and tall as he walked over to my mom and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and made a comment about this place being a good find like it was new. My mom laughed nonetheless. Sota and Kiki were reacquainting as I looked over to the large tree that took up some space. I walked over to it feeling the calming effects it always had on me. The energy was always clear over by it and I couldn't help but run my hand over the welcoming bark._

_"You know…I missed some much needed sleep to come see you and you don't even notice us," I heard a familiar voice. I turned to my left and saw InuYasha, Sango, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru. Izayoi and Inutaisho were already talking with my parents. I smiled at them and ran over to Sango and hugged her even though she hated hugs. I hugged Kohaku and told him to go hang with Sota which he was happy to do. I hugged InuYasha and Sesshy loving how they both smelled. _

_"So you actually got into college Inu?" I asked crossing my arms._

_"And the bitch is back," Inu said smirking. I matched his smirk._

_"You know you missed me. And call me what you want Inu Bear," I said walking up to him. He walked up to me and narrowed his eyes and bent forward to my face._

_"Whatever you say Sugar," InuYasha said smiling. I grinned and hugged him again. He was stronger than the last time I had seen him. He was 19 now while I'm 17 now. We had both changed so much in a year but we were still the same people who loved to annoy each other._

_"Ok you two get a room." Came a voice I didn't really remember. I knew it was a boy but I knew it was a boy's voice that hadn't change yet. I broke from Inu's warm arms and turned to see…JoJo…no…HOBO…no…that was what InuYasha calls him._

_"Hojo what are you doing here?" Sango said with a raised eyebrow. I them saw Miroku behind Hojo looking pissed._

_"I overheard Miroku and you talking and I thought I would come."_

_"I also came for my women." I didn't need anyone to tell me who's annoying voice that was. I cringed as I hid somewhat behind Inu. And for some odd reason InuYasha was growling. I could feel the vibration from where I was standing and threw the hand I had on this back. _

_How I hate Koga!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The warm arms tightened around me as I whimpered harshly. I just wanted to scream. So…I did…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Inu and I were both sitting on the small balcony outside my window. He was sitting on the railing while I was leaning on the wall. He looked hot in a plain black hoodie, dark blue jeans and converse. His ears kept twitching as he heard me adjust my position or breath in deeply. _

_"How are you Inu?" I asked after the silence got to annoying._

_"…I'm happy you're back." He whispered. I took a step over to him and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"…I'm happy to be back too InuYasha. Life without you guys is no life I want to live in." I said resting my head on his shoulder and leaning on him some more. He leaned into me which made me blush. We soon heard a slap coming from below us. Inu and I both looked down to see Miroku and Sango coming out to the yard. Sango was blushing but still yelling insults left and right while Miroku had a lovely red hand mark on his face and he was spitting up 'sorry's left and right._

_"Just kiss her Miroku!" Inu yelled down to them. I smirked…I was about to say that too._

_"How about you kiss her!" Miroku countered. Sango stopped and looked up to me._

_"Hi Kagome!"_

_"Hi Sango!" I waved down to her and she waved back. We both giggled. Isis and Marla were great but no one was my Sango._

_"You ready for school tomorrow?" Sango called up to me. I sighed and closed my eyes._

_"Not really." I said which everyone laughed at. I opened my eyes and smiled._

_3 weeks before school ends!_

_"We are going to be SENIORS!!!" Sango and I sang as we walked to my house. Miroku was next to Sango looking at Sango…everywhere on Sango. I shook my head and started skipping letting the air run through my hair which was down for once in my life. I heard some one laughing to my left and I turned to see Inu in his red mustang. He looked amazing in a…WHAT!!!!???? He was shirtless!!!!!!! I stopped and stood frozen. He looked so god damn smexy. I walked up to the door and knew I was about as red as his adorable car. I saw him smirking only making him look amazing –er._

_"So how are you raising senior?" He said with a smile. I smiled big and jumped up and down some. He rolled his eyes but parked the car and got out._

_"I am wonderful! I'm happy to be graduating from here." I said true fully. I loved my classes. I loved my teachers. I loved the student body. And I loved having delicious eyes candy very near by. _

_"I'm excited! This summer we have to make it count! Because we might be going to different colleges next summer so…POOL"_

_"PARTY" I screamed with her as we started jumping and down._

_"And these are juniors?" InuYasha asked Miroku. Miroku shrugged and joined us in jumping._

_"Come on Inu Bear…its fun!" I said reaching out my hand to his. He rolled his eyes but took my hand and joined the jumping. Us juniors started chanting 09 over and over again._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_After we had gotten to my house I called Mom and Dad telling them I would be sleeping over at Sango's house and we started off to Sango's house with Kiki hugging my leg. She seemed to be worried about something which but me in edge but not enough to do anything to dampen our spirit._

_Unlike Sango and Miroku I had brought stuff to study over the weekend because Chemistry had a yearly exam because our teacher is a big poopie headed dick. So here we were in Sango's room with InuYasha sitting between Sango and Miroku. I was sitting on the floor facing Inu asking them questions which Inu was answering which wasn't the point._

_"InuYasha?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you let the failing students answer a few so they can I don't know…not get held back!" I said rolling my eyes. Inu huffed and leaned back into his seat mumbling something about me, I smiled and stuck my tongue at him._

_So I continued with the questions which it turned out that Sango was smarter than I though…Miroku lived up to my expectations. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The warm arms scooped me up into his arms. I cried still and clung onto him.

"Please don't leave me," I whimpered over and over again. The arms which belonged to InuYasha pulled me closer into his hard chest that smelled of him.

"I'm not going anywhere Kagome. I will protect you." His voice was strong and powerful.

"Just don't leave me…don't go…don't die!" I said crying even harder. I was shaking now as Inu started up the main stairs. He carried me to his room and laid me on the bed and his slip next to me pulling me into him. He kissed the top of my head…whispering promises a man can't keep but…InuYasha isn't a man…he's more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_LAST DAY!!!!!_

_Sango and I walked into her house walking into the annual party Sango's family through each year at the end of school. I was in a black cocktail dress with a V neck, pearls, and cobalt blue stilettos. Sango was on a tight fitting crimson sweetheart neckline dress which made me so jealous of her fit body. She had no jewelry but had cheetah print heals on and had her hair up like mine. I have to say…we looked good! And InuYasha, Miroku, Hojo, and Koga seemed to have come to the same conclusion. InuYasha was wearing a red button down shirt with black dress pants. Miroku had a purple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and he also had black dress pants on. Koga had a cream polo with charcoal dress pants. And Hobo had on a pink polo and kaki slacks. _

_I smiled up at InuYasha who was standing next to Fluffy with red wine in his hands on the balcony over looking the great hall. Fluffy had a black pine strip suit on with his white shirt pulled out and a loose black tie. InuYasha smiled down at me. I motioned for him to come down and he did. It was like magic as he made his way down to me as I stood next to Sango not noticing Hojo or Koga as they tried to come onto me…All I saw was InuYasha. All I heard was InuYasha. All I wanted was InuYasha._

_I returned the smirk he was sporting as he came up to me. He looked mw up and down and I couldn't help but blush._

_"You look beautiful," He said sincerely and he took me hand and put it to rest on his bicep which pulled me closer to his side. I then took notice of Hojo and Koga with looks of sadness and anger. I looked over at Sango and saw her eyes fall as she looked over at Miroku who was chatting up an 'ugly' blond. (I hate women who get work done and cover it up. That is why I love Kathy Griffin…she doesn't hide it. I LOVE HER!) Well this person wasn't her. I wanted to slap Miroku but I saw him do something I had never seen turn down a women…with fake boobs and all! He walked over to Sango and did the exact thing he had done at my parent's anniversary, he bowed and Sango, like last time, accepted. I smiled and was lead to the dance floor to dance an actual waltz! InuYasha lead like a pro and only watched me and we flowed on the dance floor. I wish my parents could have seen me…I felt like I was flying. Then as we bowed I looked up to see my parents not there._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I heard muffled voices from the other side of the door. I opened my eyes to see InuYasha not there. I started to freak. What had happened to InuYasha???!!!

"InuYasha!? You said-" I was cut off by InuYasha flying into the room and hugged me. I started to cry again.

"I will never leave you." He tightened his hold, "I'm sorry I made you worry." He kissed the tears away and held me until I feel asleep again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I looked all around for them; in the drink pit, the kitchen, outside, and even upstairs which was not pleasant. I know stood in the dark parlor next to foyer pondering where my brother, Mom, and Dad had run off to when I saw a police car pull up and watched as the driver, a women with honey colored hair, and a man, tall and lanky, come up to the house. I raised an eye brow. Almost everyone in the neighborhood was here and the music wasn't loud and there weren't any drunkard waddling and puking their guts out so why were they here?_

_I found myself walking to the door and standing next to Izayoi. She smiled and welcomed the officers in. Kagome watched their somber expressions._

_"I know this might be a hard task to do but do you know where Kagome __Higurashi__ may be?" asked the male._

_"I'm Kagome Higurashi…" I said holding up my hand like I was still in class. _

_"I'm sorry to tell you this but…your parents and younger brother died on route to here we presume."_

_"They were hit by I drunk driver…" The women's voice drowned out as I thought about this. My parents couldn't be…they couldn't be dead…how could…here I'll call them. I ran to Sango's room and grabbed my cell phone. I found Dad's cell and called him. It went straight to voicemail. I tried Mom's…same thing. I tried Sota's…NO!!!!_

_A single tear rolled down my face. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Izayoi ran up to me…I think. I just walked outside and walked home by memory humming a tune._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lean on me…when you're not strong…" I sang. InuYasha started to hum the melody.

"And I'll be your friend…" I sang the song that my dad had sung the day he had died…the song I had hummed the day he had died…the day I thought I died…Then Inu.

* * *

_well....I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want you to tell me what you think. _**READ AND REVIEW for Feel The Rain AND _AFTER ALL!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! here is the next chapter...hay its earlier than I thought I would get out!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! love you all!

* * *

I awoke to the wonderful smell of InuYasha again and wondered why I didn't wake up like this all the time. I nuzzled my nose into the source of the fantastic smell. I heard a soft sigh as I did this. I looked up to find InuYasha's loving eyes watching me. I sniffed and his eyes changed to anger.

"... I'm sorry that happened to you last night." InuYasha said playing with a piece of my black hair. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around this torso and took a breath in. He started to laugh. It vibrated through me and calmed me.

"So who is the Inu demon now?" InuYasha laughed hugging me tightly. I kissed his collarbone.

"I think...I think I'm better," I said trying to pry myself from Inu's solid arms.

"I don't care if you 'think' you are better. I want to know that you are better." Inu said pulling me against him and putting his chin on my head.

"How will you know that I'm better if you don't let me try?" I asked writing my name in his stomach.

"I really don't want to move...but if you don't want me here-"

"I never said that I never wanted you here...I...love having you near me," I said blushing and hiding my face in his chest.

"Glad to hear." He said petting my head. I shivered when he lightly ran his nail down my neck.

"I...I feel bad for..." I couldn't put what I was sorry for into words. I could tell he hadn't left me thanks to me calling, crying, him into the room. I was scared he had left me like my dad or Sota or Mom or Grandpa. I know stupid but...it hurt so much not having him right next to me, breathing the same air, feeling the warmth of his body rolling off and soothing me. I was just happy that I wasn't in blackness again.

"I have school…don't I?" I asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"Teacher institute or some crap like that,"

"…don't you have to watch?"

"You really just want to get rid of me," Inu said kissing my jaw.

The door suddenly opened and I dove under the blanket. InuYasha was laughing as he moved the blanket. I covered my head again and then there was a roar of laughter coming from the door. I looked over and saw all my girls. Sango, Rin, Izayoi, Isis, and Marla were all standing in the door way laughing, snickering at my position.

"You all are just jealous that I'm in bed with Inu," I said fondling my arms and legs.

"Yes because I love my son in that way…" Izayoi said smirking. The girls started laughing even harder.

"I'm sorry Mom…I leave the cuddling you to Dad," InuYasha said scooping me into his arms and resting his head on my shoulder.

"We're kidnapping you Kagome!" Rin said skipping into the room. Inutaisho walked past the doorway and took Izayoi with him.

"Now I'm kidnapping you." We all heard Inutaisho say before we heard a door close. InuYasha cringed.

"Wow…are they always at…" Marla asked pointing to where the couple had disappeared to. Inu growled some. I put my hands over his which were around my waist.

"Horny?" Isis offered and all the girls started to laugh, "What? I was just being observant," That made them laugh harder. Isis smiled stunning us all with beauty and elegance. Right then Demitri and Tank came into view.

"So…who's horny now?" Tank asked nuzzling Marla's neck.

"EW!" We all said together, minus the two love birds.

"Where are you kidnapping me to?" I asked tiredly which InuYasha noticed by bring my closer to him.

"…Marla wants a girls' day…" Isis said bored. I smiled at her. Knowing her she would just want to sleep all day, cuddle with Demitri or play some kind of sport.

"I think she should stay home." InuYasha said. Everyone raised an eyebrow in our direction.

"I need to apologize some how and this is how. Kagome I am taking us to go shopping!" Marla said overjoyed.

"Marla you know I love you…but I hate shopping,"

"No you don't." Sango said smirking. Sorry I should say I hate shopping with Marla and Isis. They are so perfect that it is hard to compare to their demon beauty.

"If I have to go you have to," Isis said as Demitri wrapped his arms around Isis's waist. She smiled up at him and kissed his jaw and turned back to me. I sighed and looked at everyone.

"Fine…" I said. Right as the words left my mouth all the girls lunged at me and tried to grab me only Inu was blocking them. He growled at them and brought me even closer.

"Oh look at the little puppy…protecting his favorite squeaky toy," Marla mocked. InuYasha smirked and started to tickle me. Soon I was Tickle-Me-Kagome. I squeaked and the made everyone laugh. I hate my life.

As soon as they were done torturing me I got changed and went down stairs grabbing Twilight on the way. I traced Edward Cullen on the front cover smiling at his hotness. Only to run into what I would call gorgeousness…InuYasha.

"The boys are stalking us," Rin said perched on the banister of the stairs. Sesshy was close by her looking pissed…more pissed then normal. I winked at him and he glared up at Rin only to soften his eyes.

"So the boys want to come?" I asked. I looked around and saw Sango all alone while all the couples had well…coupled up. I then remembered it was Friday.

"Sango…what happened to Miroku?" I asked and she turned around. Then Miroku came form the kitchen with Kohaku under his arm. Kohaku was red and I could tell Miroku was saying something dirty.

"Right there," Sango pointed to the boy who was now smiling at her.

"Can we leave now," Inu whined as he made his way to the door. Fluffy draped Rin over his shoulder and started out the door.

"I agree…the sounds are…distracting," Isis said running after the brothers. Tank and Marla were next to follow leaving us humans.

"…demons," Demitri said smiling and walking out the door with his hands in his pockets.

"So D…you want to…I don't know…give yourself some color?" Marla said dragging Demitri into American Eagle.

"NO!" Demitri yelled kicking and screaming…well for D anyway.

"Come on Demitri…I'd like to see you in blue," Isis said sitting in front of the changing room. Demitri hid his blush very well and grabbed a blue stripped polo and stomped into the changing room.

"…Hey Demitri if you need help you always have Isis," Marla said banging on the door. We all heard a grunt and D stepped out and looked…odd. With his bangs, chains, and the glare he was sporting he looked…not right.

"Go change your burning my eyes," Marla said going across the store to the girls section.

"…I. Hate. Marla." Demitri said through clenched teeth.

"How about we go get some food?" I asked trying to calm Demitri. He ripped off the shirt he was wearing showing why Isis's sticks with him and grabbed the AC/DC shirt he had been wearing and huffed out of the store.

"…Do you think we should just leave her?" Rin asked looking over her shoulder. Everyone looked at her.

"…Rin come," Sesshy said gracefully walking out of the evil store. Rin shrugged and skipped after him.

"Is she brainwashed?" Sango said walking out of the store and heading toward the food court, the only good thing about a mall. Now she didn't know about the whole thing I guess and I didn't want to point out that Sesshy was somewhat of a pedophile…but there are different rules in the demon world and ethics. So I just walked next to Inu as close as I could. I wish I lived in a world where demon laws were more prominent but we didn't and so I couldn't hold Inu's hand…I could accidentally brush are hands together but I knew that would be bad for both of us because of my stupid hormones both of our hormones.

Now I was hoping that I wouldn't see Kikyo, Koga, or Kagura or at least not have them come up to us but as luck would have it…here they were…again I hate my life.

"Mr. Inu!" Kikyo said bouncing over to us showing off her nice fake boob job. I heard Inu growl as he crossed his arms.

"…Can I help you?" InuYasha asked coldly. I tried so hard not to laugh. I then saw Koga sniff the air around Rin…Holy Crap!!! Don't tell me Sesshomaru was stupid enough to actually give her a Mate mark?!

"You were in AE. Not a place I thought I'd find you?" Koga said straightening his stance. Kagura, who was standing next to Koga, turned to Sesshy and looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat. Ok the boy is fine…but come on…your dating Ginta…slut.

I sighed and opened my book to re-read chapter 13 again. (A/N I LOVE THAT CHAPTER! HE IS SO CUTE!!) I smiled reading about how Edward is so fine and smoking hot I hadn't noticed InuYasha looking over my shoulder. The moment I felt his breath on my neck I jumped and closed the book. He started to laugh.

"Is it really that bad?" InuYasha asked trying to grab the book. I glared at him not giving him the book.

"No. Anyway, you wouldn't like it."

"Give me some credit," InuYasha said still trying to snatch it, "And aren't you reading Chosen, no pun?" Inu finished smirking.

"…If you were more observant," That made Sango holler with laughter, "You would have noticed I was finished with Chosen and Untamed." InuYasha started to laugh. Was it something I said?

"Kagome…do you like being 'untamed?" Miroku asked next to Sango. Sango was still laughing.

"Oh yes Miroku. Only with you. You make me want to do SO many things that I never thought I would ever think about doing," I said rolling my eyes and walked off. I left everyone in shock I guess.

"…Sorry Kagome but your not my type!" I heard Miroku call after me.

"Darn it," I said turning around and snapping my fingers. I then saw Koga looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Sesshy looked surprised but amused by my sarcasm. Miroku was smiling and hand his hand on Sango's head. Demitri and Isis were in their own little lovey-dovey world. And Inu looked at me with humor, anger, and lust. He should know by now that my sarcasm is…? I don't know but he should have expected it.

Inu walked up to me with his hands in his pockets.

"You will be the death of me," Inu said as I walked with him. I giggled and ran my shoulder into his arm.

"You can thank me later from saving you from KinkyHoe," I said as we walked down the two stairs to the food court. I zeroed in on Arby's and walked over to my favorite place to get chicken and curly fries…what else do they have?

"…I cant be around her…after what she did to you and Sango." Inu bit out.

"Now you know how I feel 24/7. What do you want?" I asked as I fished out my wallet.

"I will be paying," InuYasha said before giving his order and then he turned to me. I sighed.

"Chicken strips, curly fries, and Dr. Pepper." I said putting my wallet back into my Victoria Robert purse. (A/N she has really pretty purses…I have a blue one!) The balding man nodded and worked on our drinks.

We collected our food and sat near the fountain that was in the middle of the food court. I saw Sango and everyone else and I waved them over. I turned back to InuYasha and saw that he was smiling. I blushed and continued eating.

"Let me see the book," Inu said out of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Give it,"

"No."

"Give it to me wench," InuYasha said glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. InuYasha instantly looked sorry and his ears dropped some.

"…No." I said eating a curly fry. This made Inu groan. I smiled at him. I love my life.

* * *

School had been good, until I went to Mr. Naraku's class. Granted I had the London gang and Sango had taken my spot next to her boyfriend. Finally I might add. But now I sat alone in the back of the class. It gave me time to think. I was still a little pissed at Marla for her comment and I was pissed at myself for braking down again. I was going to be strong in front of InuYasha from now on because I hated seeing him worry about me. I sighed as wrote a poem about the darkness.

I hadn't noticed Mr. Naraku looking at me and I hadn't noticed him walking up behind me until I felt his nasty smelling breath on my neck. I almost jumped but he put his hands on my shoulders and hushed me in my ear. Ok that was crossing the line! At least Inu saved PDA for NEVER! I jerked away from him and stood. Right then the bell rung letting us know to go lunch.

"Very dark Kagome," I did NOT like the way he said my name.

"Stay away from me!" I grounded out not wavering, "I will tell the principal," He grunted and gave me a purely evil look.

"Then I will tell them about you and InuYasha Takahashi." He said which surprised me. I looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you're on but…Mr. Takahashi and I are just very good friends. We are family and when I tell him about what you just did…you will have not just one but three very angry Inu demons on your hands," And after my very convincing speech, no really I surprised myself, I collected my crap and headed to the band room…I was actually scared. I was scared I might lose InuYasha.

I literally ran into him on his way out of the office. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Inu wiped away my tears.

"I'm…I'm scared…help me," I whimpered. InuYasha wrapped me up into his strong embrace.

"No one can hurt us," He said so sure I almost believed him, but I knew so much better…I wish I lived in a romance novel where this would come true…or if I was in one of Ako Shimaki's mangas…in her stories this relationship always works out…Mom…Dad…Souta…are you watching…are you proud of me?

* * *

There ya go...have a good weekend!


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya! there is more to come of this chapter in part b...2 whatev...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VOTE ON MY PROFILE ABOUT MY NEW STORY!! THERE IS A TIE!!!!!!!!

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I now sat on the floor in Inu's office shifting through paperwork that I don't think he knew what for. He was pacing outside while he talked to his mother in hushed snarls. I was happy Izayoi was here subbing. I really wanted to hug her. I wanted to feel loved by a mother…I could almost call her…mine…

I laughed bitterly at that thought and soon InuYasha was sitting before me with his hands on my face looking me over. His eyes were intense and I could tell that he was thinking about ending Mr. Naraku's pitiful little life but I really didn't want to see InuYasha in an orange jumpsuit. He took a deep breath in but looked disgusted by something. He looked back me with the look. I glared at him.

"What!?" I asked pissed as it is. His face changed immediately to sad but still confused.

"You smell like that foul human. He must have fucking touched you," He grounded out. He glared at the side of my neck and shook his head. He then threw me his black blazer and stood. I mumbled an 'I thank you' and snuggled into the warmth only he could fill me with. I brought me legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees and watched the concentration on his face. I smiled up at my protector. He turned to me and gave me a small grin and bent and kissed the top of my black hair.

"Do you want to go home?" Inu murmured in my hair. I wanted to say yes. I needed to say yes.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Inutaisho snarled at InuYasha and me in the library. I flinched and I wanted to crawl up into a ball but I couldn't. Inutaisho saw this and his face changed and he held a hand out to me. Inu almost slapped it away but I really just wanted a hug so I ran into the daddy Inu's arms.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I know you didn't do anything…please forgive me?" Inutaisho said petting my hair. I nodded and pulled away from the giant man and gave him the worst fake smile EVER! He gave a hearty laugh and put a huge hand on my head.

"You are so much like your father and mother," Inutaisho said looking me in the eye, "You look like your mother, black hair, brownie eyes—which sounds really good right now—and that air around you that makes people remember and be around you," I blushed and giggled, "Then you have your father's humor, also that air around you, his smile, his compassion—we all know your mom had a hard time with that times—and his voice. You can actually hold a note while your mom…" Inutaisho said cringing at the memory filling his senses. I looked down remembering what I had said to Inu about my dad's greatness. No one lived up to my daddy…nothing could fill that…nothing would but…I had the memories of him dancing like a wacko in our kitchen, singing Christmas songs all year round, doing yard work, and just watching him watching tv. I had memories of my mom kitting, my mom being a total worry wart, and my mom laughing that annoying laugh that somehow comforted me.

I wanted to cry but I thought about Souta. He hated it when I cried. He would try to make me laugh, or he would go yell at who ever had done the hurting and come back and say "_Stop being such a baby_," and he would walk off. I sometimes wondered if he knew that I thought of him as the elder child. He was so gifted at what he did and only thought of everyone else. I don't think he knew what a kid he was. I don't think he knew what self-fulfillment meant…and he never would.

I walked out of the room after Inutaisho had left. Inu followed me. I liked that feeling of someone right there, I wasn't alone.

I walked outside to the covered concrete that wrapped around the back of the house. To my left was a gazebo thing that held seating and a porch swing and had roses and other flowers on the outlining perimeter. To my right was a bunch of open concrete that now had rocking chairs littered into small groups. To the front of me was stairs going down to the fire pit and small pond that was in the middle. The fire pit was farther to the right closer to the seating.

I took Inu's hand and took a deep breath in. The warm air tickled compared to the cool air inside. Inu wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. A shiver ran up my spine and his warm breath enveloped my scenes. He got as close as possible and shifted his arms to wrap around my shoulders and across my waist and his hand rested on my hip drawing little patterns with no meaning except to drive me crazy.

"Inu…Yasha," I breathed out earning a snicker from him. I could feel the smirk he had on.

"Yes Love?" my heart speed up to him saying that word…love…I could have flown after hearing it.

"I love you," I said breathlessly. InuYasha started to nuzzle my neck and trail kisses down to the junction of my shoulder and neck. I bent my neck so he had better access and he did that purr thing. I sighed and leaned against him.

"We didn't do this before why?" I asked with out thinking. Inu gave a soft laugh.

"Aren't you the one who said you don't believe in long distance relationships?" InuYasha teased as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I still don't…I still feel bad for leaving you here. It hurt, it hurt so much. I felt like I left something here with your family," I turned to face him some, "And you." InuYasha smiled and had the softest eyes I had ever seen. He kissed my forehead and my heart beat faster. I might love a mouth kiss but the small little things made me feel so happy and alive…not that having Inu's tongue down in my throat doesn't turn me on…which does but just holding his hand does the same thing. I felt whole for the first time in a long while and I wanted to feel like a normal person all I could and InuYasha did this for me. I couldn't imagine life without the soul mate…that sounds so good to say. I giggled at this and InuYasha kissed my temple as Sango ran right in front of us followed by the neighborhood kids. Both Inu and I raised an eye brow.

"I guess Miroku and Sango reproduced," InuYasha said as Miroku came into view panting. He wobbled up the stairs and sat in front us.

"I don't know why you even tried," I said as Sango did another laps in front of us with only 5 kids following her. Miroku looked up at me with a smile. I then remembered Miroku didn't know about Inu and me.

"Don't worry I wont tell. You two hide it pretty well I will say that."

"Who told you?" InuYasha asked normally with no venom.

"I am smart…I did see the incident with Marla. I am sorry about that Kagome," Miroku said standing and giving me a small smile. I returned his smile and leaned my head against InuYasha's. Then out of no where Sango came running into Miroku making him crumble to his knees.

"Howdy!" Sango said like she hadn't been running. I smiled at her.

"Did you have fun?" I asked as InuYasha unwrapped his arms from around me. I looked at him and I saw him looking behind us. I looked around too to see Daddy Inu answering the door to see Kikyo and Kagura. The next thing I knew I was on top of the gazebo thing with Inu on top of me. I almost screamed at him but then I saw a smirking Daddy Inu and I confused Kikyo and bored Kagura until she saw Sesshy coming from the tree line then frowned when she saw Rin bouncing on his left side. I saw Fluffy's eyes flicker up towards us and I saw a smirk.

"We need to hide," Inu whispered. I nodded my head and followed him as he made his way to his window. He got it open no problem and hoisted me up. This was a wonderful day. Inu followed me in and closed the window quietly and turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Now I need to say good night before the two of them find us out," InuYasha said kissing me. He then rushed me out the room and led me to mine and leaned me up against the door kissing me with so much passion. We parted and I saw the conversation going on in his head. To continue this or not to continue that is the question. He sighed as he moved away from me and opened the door for me.

"That is what I call a kiss," I said before closing my door and sliding down it and smiling like a moron. Soul Mate for sure.

"So does anyone have a master plan to get me the fuck out of Mr. Naraku's class?" I asked as I hopped into Izayoi car, "Sorry for the language," I said blushing. She waved me off. Isis and Sango shrugged as they got into the car and I sighed.

"I don't want her near that-" I covered his mouth and smiled at everyone as they also smiled.

"So do you have a plan then? I asked as I released his mouth. He was now frowning and had his eyebrows creased.

"I don't want you near him," Inu said moving a strand of hair from my face. He kissed my forehead and went off to his mustang. Right then Isis's phone rang.

"Hello Marla," Isis said after she flipped it open. A smile graced her face and she looked up at me.

"Marla I'm happy you are finally using your powers for good. Meet in the band room. Love ya sweetie," And Isis hung up and leaned against the seat smiling like the day she was purposed too. Just a little more evil.

We got to school early to plan '_keep away from Evil dude' _Tank's name. Tank and Demitri where there with Miroku and InuYasha, who was leaning on the white board, as we walked into the room. InuYasha turned to us and smirked at me. I smiled at him and walked up to him and leaned on the white board also.

"So _MY_ genius plan is this…" She explained the plan…and I had to say, "I think that might work…"

It was now time for the plan. Shippo, a love sick fox demon, was now Marla. He was a sweetie and I have known him for a long time…he is in the band. He was sitting in front of my leaning on Tank like a pro…I now had questions. The moment the bell rang Mr. Sicko-Stalker-Evil-Dude (what a beautiful name!) told us to write a poem about a piece of art in the room. I wrote about a Frida Kahlo piece and waited for Marla to come in. Mr. Stupid looked at me and gave me a sickening smile at made me cringe. I turned to the door and there stood Jane from the front office. 'Jane' cleared her throat when Mr. Poopie-head didn't look at her. He turned to her with a glare.

"I need Kagome," 'Jane' turned to me and winked.

"Um…my I ask why?" Mr. Asshole asked turning toward me. I had started to gather my things.

"Mr. Yamamoto wants to talk with her about singing at the championship game and always her grades for getting into the best college." 'Jane' said walking to the door. I slung my purse over my shoulder and stuffed my chemistry text in my messenger bag and made my way out the door.

'Jane' closed the door and walked down the hallway, around the corner she disappeared and I ran to catch up only to find Marla in the whole sexy teacher thing, she even had 'Jane's' glasses on still.

"What if Mr. Needs-To-Drown calls the front office?" I asked as we walked down the hall after Marla changed back into 'Jane'.

"I've been Jane all day no need to worry. Now go be with your man," She turned forward and started to play with 'Jane's' brown hair, "I am really sorry about dinner," She turned to me, "You know I love you and your family…its just…" She turned forward as we walked through the locker bay and as we went up the stairs to the main hallway. She stopped and turned to me, "I just wanted…I hate this!" Marla yelled as she turned right to lead me to the band room, "I mean…Why would this happen to you?" She said with anger. She crossed her arms and walked faster.

"You deserve everything…not all this pain!" she turned to me, "When I saw you acting normal I started to…"

"Be you?" I added looking forward, "How about we not talk about it ok?" I asked looking at her. She smiled and we continued down the hall to the music department's hallway. As I entered the hallway I was only to be pulled into chorus, my first hour class, by InuYasha. I now stood in front of a class of sopranos, altos, and then the boys. I smiled at a few people who waved to me and I looked over at a pissed looking Inu. I guess this was not what he had planned.

"I'm happy you could join us Kagome," Dr. Siegfried looked over the piano with his insanely large glasses.

"He wants us to sing," InuYasha bit out leaning down to me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You love singing…" I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and straightened.

"So what do you want to sing for the class? You two sound so beautiful together," He mused as he looked to the ceiling. I smiled at him and turned to InuYasha.

"Build Me Up?" I asked. He looked at me like I was insane, "Ain't No Mountain?" I asked. He mulled it over and took a sigh in.

"Fine," InuYasha said taking his place. Dr. S smiled and started to play the song.

(_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_,) InuYasha started with a smirk. [A/N ( ) _InuYasha_. Kagome nothing and **both **in " "]

If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far (_don't worry baby_)  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry

"**'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you"  
**  
(_Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how_)

"**'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe**"

(_Oh no darlin'_)  
No wind, no rain

All winter's cold can't stop me baby

(_naw naw darling_)

Cause you are boo

(_If you're ever in trouble I'll be there_

_On the double_)

"**Just sing for me ohh baby**"

My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
(_If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can_)

"**Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you**

Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough

**To keep me from getting to you babe**" and we finished closer than close smiling like idiots. We separated and bowed some.

"Just as beautiful when you did this in 7th and 9th grade," Dr. S said clapping. I blushed at the crazy teacher. The class also started clapping.

"Would you like to stay and help?" Dr. S asked as the class quieted down.

"I think-"

"PLEASE?" The whole class whined. I started laughing and took a seat in the wonderful alto section. InuYasha followed me and sat next to me which some boy ran away from after Inu stalked over to me.

"Cheer up…at least you have me," I said smiling. InuYasha looked down at me like he _wanted_ me like no other.

"Yeah you better," InuYasha said settling into his chair.

"Why can't you stay?" InuYasha asked as we stayed back in the class room. Dr. S had his back to us so InuYasha took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I blushed and looked over at Dr. S as he went into his office and shut the door. InuYasha kissed my forehead then my cheeks, nose and then on my lips. It was like every cell in my body was screaming InuYasha and I leaned into him only to have him pull away from me. He took his hand away and moved away. Then the door opened to have Rin walk in. She smiled at me and looked at Inu.

"Hi! I wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me?" Rin asked. I smiled at her and then at InuYasha.

"See ya InuYasha," I waved over my head and walked with Rin to the Café. Rin and I started to giggle when we heard InuYasha huff and stomp behind us.

"How did you know where to look?" InuYasha asked as we walked through the open doors and turning right and then going up the stairs. Rin giggled and motioned around us. We both looked around and saw whispering teenagers and blushing girls as InuYasha studied them. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pocket. The boys from the class seemed to be telling an animated story and when we got near they stopped, all freshmen I might add, and turned to me and they now blushed. What had InuYasha done? Inu had come to the same conclusion because when the Cafeteria came into view he kept walking when we slowed to get into it. I raised an eyebrow and he turned like I had called his name and he gave me a very fake smile.

"Why is he all like that?" Rin asked to my left. I looked down at her and shrugged.

"He had fun singing…or so I thought…who knows what happens in an Inu demons mind?" I said and we both laughed. I saw Sango in her normal seat filled with the normal girls and now Demitri and Isis sat with us, acting like Alice and Jasper from _Twilight_, they were on their own planet and I didn't dare enter.

Sango waved us over and I smiled at her as I saw Miroku walking up to the table behind Sango and wrapping his arms around her small frame. We walked up on a blushing Sango.

"So you looking happy…weird I might add," Sango said sitting between Miroku's legs, on his lap I guess you could say. I huffed and went to get my lunch which was actually really good here. I got in the sub line and then came in on a conversation.

"It was so intense! I mean you should have seen the look in his eyes! And hers! I mean, it was like the old passionate Kagome!" The red head said.

"You know they do kind of _live_ together," she made that part suggestive as you can guess. I rolled my eyes.

"They held hands; I mean they even intertwined their fingers! I was shocked…I mean what do you think Kikyo will do?" I cringed at that unthinkable confrontation in my future. They lunch lady asked which meat I wanted.

"Turkey," she handed it to me, "Thank you," I said as I turned. I smirked at the two girls who were now standing there like idiots with their mouths open.

"I really want some cheese so can you get through?" I asked politely. The girls turned red and continued their way down the line. I got my cheese and then milk and baked chips.

You know that feeling when you walk into a room filled with talking people and once you get in the room they all stop talking…try three rooms with over 60 people in there…I know scary. I know I turned red as I made my way to my table knowing that once I stepped through the invisible barrier I knew I wouldn't be judged.

"Don't you think Mr. Inu is too good for you?" I heard Kikyo's annoying voice. I sighed and kept walking. The moment Sango looked up she frowned and Miroku fought to keep her in his lap. I sat down next to Isis and didn't look back at the hoe behind me. I heard her stomp off over to where the 'Uglies' sat.

Lunch went slow for once in my life…maybe because I was actually looking for InuYasha to walk past the tall windows. I was getting nervous and was eating slowly watching like a hunter for that 12 point buck. (…I hate hunters…people who kill Bambi…Thumper…or really any animal for only sport really puts me out.) Then I saw InuYasha walking looking pissed past and I looked back more comfortable. Then something caught my eye a police officer, no 2 police officer came into view and then there was talking…then yelling from Inu. He crossed his arms and then turned to look me square in the eye and he softened some making me smile. Then out of no where a giant demon police officer wrapped his massive arms around InuYasha and put special handcuff on InuYasha. I looked in horror at what was happening…InuYasha was being arrested! I moved without knowing with some other kids as we crowded the open door hearing InuYasha fierce growls of protest but that was mostly it…I was so surprised by that.

I was pushed too much and found myself falling forward. I caught myself and glared at the crowed that had pushed me. I sighed and straightened up and looked at the scene before me. Daddy Inu was not going to like this…_I_ didn't like this.

Inu was looking me straight in the eye. I could see he was trying very hard not to do anything too rash but that was hard for Inu…its Inu. He was leaning toward me some with his hands behind his back. His ears were all on me and that made me blush. This made the officers all turn to me.

"Leave her out of it," InuYasha grounded out from his clenched jaw.

"Don't worry…we're only here for you…for now anyway," the first officer I had seen said. I didn't like him. The other two just rolled their eyes and began moving InuYasha. I was confused…I got that whole arrest thing I'm not stupid but I didn't understand _why_. This rumor about us had just started—and then it hit me like a ton of rock landed on my head—Mr. I-need-to-ruin-Kagome's-already-shitty life…Mr. Naraku for you slow people….to be continued…

* * *

"_Leave her out of it," InuYasha grounded out from his clenched jaw._

"_Don't worry…we're only here for you…for now anyway," the first officer I had seen said. I didn't like him. The other two just rolled their eyes and began moving InuYasha. I was confused…I got that whole arrest thing I'm not stupid but I didn't understand why. This rumor about us had just started—and then it hit me like a ton of rock landed on my head—Mr. I-need-to-ruin-Kagome's-already-shitty life…Mr. Naraku for you slow people….to be continued… _Now…I am your queen I know!!!

It was black again; Hard blackness, hard cold, numbing blackness again. The last thought I had been about Mr. Needs-To-Die and then I saw Inu being pulled away. His eyes were dead like, I guess, mine. This hollow feeling…I thought I would never feel again. Inu promised he would always be there. He told me he would never hurt me…

I don't remember when I got to the empty band room but I opened my eyes and there I was. I walked up the stairs to Inu's office, right next to my chair, and looked at the messy place. Everything was lopsided. This desk was filled with stacks of papers and Inu's blazer was thrown over his chair in a heap. I walked in and sat his computer and got onto his email. I clicked and found Inutaisho's email.

Subject: Bed news…

'Inu got arrested at school. Somehow they found out about us…I'm sorry about ruining your family name,' I hadn't noticed I was crying, 'I...you need to help your son.' and I hit send.

I didn't...I couldn't wait for a reply. I walked out the back door and walked to my house...not my home.

The green greeted me, which startled me. The place needed some TLC...which no one would give.

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked,

'Daddy Inu Calling'

I clicked off and continued inside. The smell was faint and wasn't as comforting as I remembered. The walls didn't hold that light anymore. It was just a house...a house on sacred land, yes, but just a house. A house that's stairs squeaked and the attic was stuffed with mothballs.

I was now looking at the mirror on the back of my door. It was me...he me after their deaths and before InuYasha saved me. Now...I was...alone.

Tears flowed freely as I watched my dead, brown eyes. My body covered in one of my many sweatshirt and blue jeans reflected back. I looked normal and then when you really looked at me you could see that I was broken. I was near collapsing. I was near suicide. I was near insanity. But I was nowhere near my other half...my soul mate...the person who healed me and kept me fighting.

And then it hit me. Inu would hate to see me like this. So I had to fight...right...?

I fell asleep at 10:27pm watching my clock as you can tell. It was cold I guess. I was numb once again...not that it had changed. I felt nothing. I heard nothing not even my fucking heartbeat. I couldn't smell my pillow, or the earthy smell coming from my open window. I only saw. I relived every emotion of my life. The laughter I shared with my dad, the annoyance with my mother, and the protectiveness for my brother. I felt nothing of these memories. They were like a dim movie rolling continuously through my head soon running together...just how my life was. I then remembered how Inu looked when he found me after...that night. He looked scared and pissed but he soon turned tender with his words and his amber orbs. I remember the grieving that was shared between all of them...but Sesshy shocked me. He hid behind a shell and the 2 people he thought would live forever died and he hadn't stopped it. Sango's mischievous was sad and hard...2 words I never use to describe Sango. Daddy Inu and Izayoi looked dead. My parents were the first humans who hadn't judged them. My parents were apart of their family. And they are my family. They always had been and I never saw that, that was going to change anytime soon. My brother...ah my brother. No one was that character. You could ask anyone and a smile would grow across their face. He was thoughtful, smart, stubborn, and he did have a temper, which could hurt, but he was always sorry about the blow up. Him and grandpa were so alike. They would bicker every weekend but in the end they always had each other.

I awoke in a different bed. I raised an eyebrow as I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I was in Sango's bedroom. I was bundled up in one of InuYasha's blankets. Sango was on her couch resting her head on Kohaku's shoulder. He now looked so young and mature if that is possible. He was growing up so fast.

Sesshy was sitting in a dark corner right next to my, Sango's, bed. He had his eyes closed and he looked very stiff. His head was resting on the glass and one of his legs was bent and the other was extended out.

Izayoi was covered in an afghan in the rocking chair. She was smiling and she made me think of when Inu and I had been in the library snuggled up in each other's arms and bodies. I didn't see Isis or Daddy Inu but I heard a sweet melody coming from downstairs. I followed the melody downstairs. I stepped in time with song.

I found myself in the parlor off the foyer. The music then changed with a bridge into a deep and sultry sound the filled me. I hadn't heard it so Demitri must have composed it . Isis had her on Edward Cullen. (I WANT ONE SO BAD!!!)

The music was soothing and smooth. I was sweeter then when it had changed. It still held that passion but it was so calm and care free. It made my heart flutter. Demitri had captured their relationship perfectly. They were never overly sickenly cutesy. They had their moments that made them...just like Inu and me. He was my world...no one could take him for too long because I knew that I was his. He would never leave me...right...? D and Isis had made it...same with Daddy Inu and Izayoi. Maybe we could make it.

If this small melody could get sweeter it did. It had started at forte and right now it was at meso piano and then decrescendo to piano and softer and softer. It had stopped but I could still feel the music. I could hear the last note singing in my ear. D was a genius.

Then clashing notes played all at once destroying the mood. Then again, I walked slowly to the French doors that lead into the piano room. The windows were covered so I couldn't see inside. I opened the door to see Isis and Demitri kissing on the piano. D was sitting on the bench with his back to the keys, which was making the ugly noise. He had his hands on her hips. Isis was straddling his hips and had one arm wrapped around his neck and another supporting her behind his head on the piano.

I could see it was noting like Tank and Marla. These two loved each other, not that Marla and Tank didn't, it was just D and Isis lived for each other. They had to be close to each other. They had to have the other. They knew how it felt not to have the other and they were never going to separate again.

Isis slowly pulled her lips away from Demitri's and both opened their eyes at the same time. Demitri's black eye never left Isis's hazel green ones. He moved some of her hair away from her face and smirked when she blushed. She moved his hair away from his right eye and was reminded of the fragile world we lived in. On the right side of Demitri's face were mangled and slashed skin. Raised skin and soft pinks and reds replaced bloody gashed pale skin. He had been attacked for becoming Isis's mate. He had a permanent reminder of why his love would never die.

I walked to a lounge on the wall and curled up never closing my eyes. I watched them move in perfect sync.

"Love..." Isis started.

"Only you..." Demitri said kissing her hand.

"There was no one before," Isis said kissing his forehead.

"And no one after," Demitri sighed out. They both smiled. Isis turned to me with the same amazing smile that could stop hearts.

"Hello Kagome," Isis's voice was a little husky. D was blushing some but still smiling.

"...Can you play it again?" I asked in a small voice. Isis whispered in Demitri's ear and he gave a curt nod and started to play softer and slower. Isis glided over to me sitting and putting my head in her lap.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru found you. Daddy Inu couldn't get off work...and because Sesshy works for Daddy Inu he sent Sesshy out to find you. Took him a while to catch your sent...it was scary when you were there and then suddenly you were gone. I would have followed but...I was in shock. I mean it was like it was happening again. You looked so much like Demitri that day... it still hurts, you know," She looked down at me, "I hoped you would never have to feel this...sorrow...like the life is sucked out of you. But you did." She looked up to Demitri who was deep in thought and concentration. We all stayed quite for a while. Demitri finished with a little flick of his fingers. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I could see the peace on his face. He didn't look hard and scary he was just a boy with little boy feelings. I still don't know how anyone could do something horrible to D or Isis. They did nothing wrong and they both had scars to prove this.

"Why do people like messing with our friends...our family. I...I just don't know why you of all people," Demitri said searching for the right words.

"You sound like Marla," I said. D scowled at me

"...He found you crying out InuYasha's name...you really scared that demon. When he brought you he wouldn't let us touch you. I first thought he had you confused for Rin but I can see he already sees you as part of the pack. Once Izayoi came home and calmed him down he never left your side. Rin would have stayed but she had to go home. Daddy Inu was here too..." Isis stopped and looked down at me.

"You have so many people that worry about you," Demitri said continuing for Isis, "Daddy Inu really took this as a treat on his pack. He almost made Miroku and Marla stay but Izayoi calmed him."

"She knows how to calm her demons," Isis said with a little smile, "I wish he could have seen you awake...he went out around 6 and hasn't come back yet...I'm getting worried about the big guy..." Isis said. I could tell she was trying to get me to talk or something but it wasn't working like she thought all I could think was.

"It's so black..." I mumbled.

I was flirting with sleep only to have Inu's face pop into my mind. How could I sleep when he was in jail? Jail…I still couldn't wrap my mind around InuYasha being in jail. That was for the bad guys not the good guys…the heroes. It didn't house the ones who help people, who kept them happy, kept them living.

Isis slowly moved from under me and was led away by Demitri. They both looked back at me and continued on their way. I, when they were gone, got up and stood in front of the piano. I ran my fingers across the keys.

I sigh and turned and left the beautiful room. I was in the foyer turning to go up the stairs when one of the front doors opened with a force behind it. I looked over my left shoulder and there stood _him_. He looked pissed and relieved…if that is possible. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around me. I was crying now and I held as tight as I could to his shirt. He was kissing away my tears and started kissing down my jaw and neck.

The tears still came and InuYasha finally stopped kissing my exposed flesh and just held me.

All I could feel was InuYasha as my senses returned. He had the smell only InuYasha could have that comforted me and had me turned on at the exact same time, the hard body that was also soft and so warm to my cold, numb body, and I couldn't wait to taste him again...he is my anti-drug.

He kept saying sweet nothings and I was getting bored. He had his mouth at my right ear speaking like smooth chocolate. I kissed his exposed neck and herd his breath catch. I couldn't believe I had surprised him with my action. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

"...you almost killed me today, InuYasha," I said unbutton his shirt. I kissed down to his collarbone. He was purring.

"You said you would never hurt me,"

"I never meant to hurt you...I know that what we have," He moved away and looked away, " is not supposed to happen-"

"How said that!?" I asked holding myself. InuYasha looked at me and slowly walked back over. He gathered me up in his ams and held me in his warm embrace.

"I will always love you...but you have a choice,"

"How can you say such a thing," I looked away. I had just noticed that D and Isis had disappeared and that Daddy Inu was standing in the doorway. I blushed somewhat.

"...You do have a choice Kagome...Have I told you my theory?" Daddy Inu asked in his low voice. I shook my head and looked up at InuYasha.

"Us demos only have one mate...but we have...other partners...I guess you can say," He cleared his throat," Izayoi was fated to be my mart from birth but...she also has that human love that you are born with."

"You know some don't believe in fate?" InuYasha stated more than asked.

"We all have multiple loves..." Daddy Inu said.

"But we only have one soul mate..." I said grasping the whole story.

"...Your mother...I ruined her life when I met her. I ruined Sesshomaru's and his mother's life when I met Izayoi. I had always thought she was going to be my mate until I found Izayoi. She changed my life. She made me see that I only needed the people close to me and make them as happy as I could. I...I think if I had stayed with Sesshomaru's mother...both our worlds would have changed. I _know_ I would have found Izayoi again but if at a different time I could have made the wrong decision...I would have chosen Sesshomru's mother." He ended by looking up the stairs. He took a breath and started up the stairs, "We go to court in a month or so...it would be better if you mated by then. So much easier to prove that you...did nothing wrong which you did but...a demons' lust for their mate can only be controlled for so long...we always knew it was you Kagome...InuYasha has known for about..."

"Since I 'changed'...you always smelled different to me but I never knew why until I smelled you after and this desire...this burning took over me. I also had a feeling of protection for you...it was always there but the feelings made me want you near you and feel you 24/7..." InuYasha said tightening his hold on me, "And soon I can." I almost laughed at this but I couldn't. All I wanted was this right here. To be in InuYasha's strong arms. I wanted to feel safe like I always did with InuYasha.

I don't know when Daddy Inu left but I knew he was gone when InuYasha carried me up the stairs. All I knew was that I was in _my_ Inu's arms and that he wasn't leaving me anytime soon. Looking back...InuYasha and I should have waited for _us_ to happen but...the outcome for my life was going to be a good one.

InuYasha looked down at me with intense golden eyes. He looked like the god he was. Everything about him screamed power and grace. With every movement he made I could see the muscles contracting and releasing. He also moved with fluidity that I had never seen. He put oceans to shame as he took his shirt off. He put a stalking lion to shame as he, painfully slow, leaned down to kiss me. He consumed me. I was his from that moment and I loved every part of it...of him. This was so different from the other time. That other time had been about testing the waters, getting our feet wet. We knew what we were doing...at least InuYasha seem to have a good idea on what to do. He knew my weakness that would have me moaning out his glorious name. And then just the sight feel of his lips on my neck made me so compliant that I could tell his ego was going through the roof.

"Inu...Ah!" I moaned as he touched my womanhood.

"What was that?" He asked in his smooth voice but rough.

"InuYasha," I whispered opening my eyes to see him with dangerous amber eyes. He bent down and captured my my lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. Everywhere is tongue touched made my heart beat faster.

"I love you," I said as he pulled away. He looked at me and smiled.

"...You better," He murmured as he bent to my ear, "I'm going to make you _mine_." He purred as he said 'mine'. I nodded like a fool. This was my first time...my first with InuYasha...my teacher...my best friend...my _mate._ That sounded so good..._so_ right in my mind.

And then pain filled me. It was like ripping. A pain so new I didn't know how to react. I couldn't hear or smell but I could feel just fine. It just consumed my entire body. I felt a hand on my cheek I opened my eyes and saw InuYasha hovering over me.

"Please don't cry...It won't hurt for long." InuYasha's voice was small and distant but I listened harder. A tear slipped down my cheek as I blinked a few times. The pain was still there but I could feel something else in its place. Something I had never felt it is hard too explain. So many emotions filled my soul. I felt light, joy, peace, desire, and full. But most prominent was lust. A lust that was powerful and and pushed me to get closer in InuYasha. He seemed to understand as he pulled out. It hurt but this feeling over powered that. InuYasha pushed in slow and I didn't know where this sound came from but it sounded so breathless. It was me and InuYasha.

"Kami I love you!" Inu said looking at me. I grabbed his muscled neck and brought his lips to mine. His tongue matched what he was doing. Every twist was the exact same. He hit one spot that made me arch into him. He groaned at that and started a harder and faster speed. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he pounded into me. Then I felt this constricting all over my body and then it was like a spring. All the pent up energy that had been building up as we connected released all at once making me see white.

"AH Inu—ah..." was all I could say as I came. I felt pure bliss. I didn't feel InuYasha release. I didn't feel as he collapsed onto me but I did feel him exit me. I whimpered at this then I felt InuYasha's mouth breathing on my neck.

"_Mine!_" Came a husky voice. And he bit down on the junction between my neck and shoulder. I almost screamed but it was over as InuYasha licked it. He then moved over me and kissed my forehead.

"Your turn Love," He breathed against my forehead. I watched in horror as he brought his razor of a nail to his collar bone and drew it across his perfect skin. I gasped as he pulled my head up to the red line.

"No...I can't" I said with a breathless voice still. I almost cried as he brought the same hand up to he wound.

"I can make it worse...make me apart of you as you have to me," He said with gentle eyes. He moved closer to me. I gulped and opened my mouth. I licked across the bloody line. It was gross but...sexy at the same time. I pulled away and watched as the skin slowly closed leaving the faintest of scars. Only I would be able to see it...I would be the only one this close to him like this to ever see it.

After we had calmed our breathing I looked at his perfect body. He had fallen asleep and his chest was falling up and down at a steady rate. One arm was behind my neck and he had his fingers intertwined with mine. His other arm was draped across his stomach. His face was pure bliss. I could see no lines that made him look stern or scary like some people thought. He was the prince that saved me I guess...he really made who I am.

He moved some and the sheet covering his hips lowered showing his glorious hips. I never knew I loved his hips so much until now. I could see where is leg connected to his pelvis and the narrowing to his crotch. He was so perfect!

I snuggled into his side and felt him stiffen and then relax. He turned on his side and kissed my forehead. He started to comb through my black hair.

"...We should have done that sooner..." He said against my skin sending shivers down my body. He chuckled and pulled me closer. We fit so well. Not only did our hands and fingers fit our bodies did as well.

"...I...I was scared..." I said hiding my face in his chest.

"You were scared of me?" He asked with some hidden hurt. I shook my head.

"It's a girl thing I guess...or it wasn't your first so-"

"You think I could sleep with another...someone who isn't my mate?" He asked moving away from me. He sat up and looked away. I looked a the planes of his back as he had moved and instantly wanted to feel them. I raised my hand and did just that. He sat perfectly still. I could feel his heart beat quicken as I moved my fingers up his spine. I traced the muscles round this shoulder blade. I went down his spine again and traced his hips. I heard him take in air as I did this.

"...I'm a girl Inu Bear...I worry...I worry about...stupid things," I said taking my hand away from his warm back. He turned to me and looked with glazed over eyes.

"What do you worry about?" He asked as he moved to hover over me. I looked away at the rising sun.

"Kagome..." He said with a harsh voice.

"I...I...I worry about losing you," I mumbled knowing he could hear me. I looked back him after some time and saw sad eyes. He bent down to my face and kissed me softly.

"That is something you need not worry,"

"I was scared that you wouldn't care after we...you know..." I said blushing some. He smirked.

"Had hot passionate sex?" He asked nipping at my neck. I got even redder as he said passionate.

"I wouldn't call it that..." said knowing what would come. He slowly looked up to my eyes.

"...Really...what would you call it? I would love to hear what your little virgin mind can come up with," He said moving some hair away from my face. I smirked.

"I call that boring..." I said crossing my arms behind my head, " I mean...come on...you did nothing."

"I had you in such a daze you can't remember what I did," He said kissing my collarbone.

"I think I would have remembered you doing something I don't know like this," As I said that I moved my had down to his cock and watched as his eyes bulged out of his head. He had been half hard but I felt as he came to full attention. He groaned as I moved a finger down his shaft.

"Not so virgin mind after all?" I asked with an innocent voice. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. I think he was planning on saying something but I closed my hand around him that he only groaned in response. I let go of him and smirked when he looked at me with angry eyes. I rolled him over so I was on top of him. He looked amused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you going to continue?" He asked as he laid his hands on my thighs. I moved off of him and as he was about to sit up I enclosed him again. He fell back into the pillows. I was getting wet from this but I wanted to show him some punishment for leaving me and for making me think about just dieing.

"You know...I love having this power over you like this. No one has ever made you feel like this," I rubbed my thumb over his tip and watched as he shuddered, "And only I will." I bent down to his thigh and ran my tongue up it. His cock bobbed as I did this. I never thought I would ever think of putting any part of a boy in my mouth except for his tongue...now I was rethinking that.

"InuYasha," I said breathing over him. He murmured something, "Do you love me?" He said something. I moved away from him and his hips rose with me, "I didn't hear you."

"I fucking love you now!" He tired to push my head down with his hand but I had already took him in my mouth. I heard him sigh as I did this. I moved up his shaft and back down. Soon he was meeting my pace with his hips. He then started to push my head down further making me almost gag. Then a shudder ripped through his body and as I moved my tongue around his shaft he came. It wasn't an amazing taste but I lapped him clean loving how he whimpered when I moved away from him.

I crawled up to his face. He open his heavy eyelids and smiled. I kissed his cheek. I curled up next to his side and felt safe as he wrapped his body around me.

"...Your gonna get it..." He said kissing down my neck.

"...Can we just," I yawed and wrapped my arms around his torso, "Sleep...I want to hear your heartbeat." I said nuzzling my nose into his chest. I heard and felt him take a deep breath in.

"Whatever you want Love," He paused and right when I was almost in dream land , InuYasha land really, he said, "...mate...mine..."

* * *

So.......I told you I sell my soul over to Basketball! VG dont lie!!!!!!!! Well............I wanted to show some of the old Kagome come out with the whole.....'I call that boring' thing...........I felt like writing it so HUSH IF YOU HATE IT!!!!!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

this is 8 fcking pages here!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**IF YOU CAN NOT REVIEW PLEASE PM ME OR JUST GO ANONYMOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ISIS DEMITRI CALI TANK AND MARLA**

* * *

I hate coffee. InuYasha hates coffee. Sango…Sango loves coffee. On one wants to see that girl hyper and hyped up on caffeine, so when Sango decided to get Starbucks…well…no one wanted to risk their lives and that is how I ended up sitting in Starbucks with a grande hot chocolate in my hand watching as Sango talked to the cop outside. InuYasha was sitting was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder. He was tracing odd shapes on my shoulder and he would sometimes, when no one was looking, he would kiss me gently. I think he just felt good because the demons that had looked at me when I entered all looked away when they got a whiff of me and my new Inu infused smell.

He had changed a lot though…well not that much…but he seemed so much happier being able to be around me in public and not care what people would think. We were mates…and that made him so happy. And for the first time in a long time…I felt so…happy! I couldn't help but smile every time I saw him, or wink at him from across the room, or just laugh for no reason. I wasn't annoyed that Sango crashed into a mini coop. And the SUV she was driving was now out of service for a while. I mean she drove like on top of it and the little car was just fine. Luckily the driver of the car wasn't pressing charges or anything…Daddy Inu was going to be pissed. He hated just the thought of Inu and I going out in public. Now he had a higher insurance to pay…wonderful…well my life was…until I had to go to court to defend InuYasha…in a week.

Sango had gone mental when she saw people trying to take pictures. She almost killed them. She is as bad as any demon I have met.

Some people saw the situation the way we, Inu, me, Izayoi, Daddy Inu, Isis, and Demitri, saw it that it was just that Inu had found his mate and he couldn't control himself. And then there were the people who were on the fence and then the people, mostly the people on the news, said about us. They kept saying that I was some victim that had no way out anymore. They knew nothing. They knew nothing about how he made me feel, how he was there when I couldn't open up to anyone. He was my life and I liked my life just fine without their bullshit.

I had been watching SNL…even America had heard. Now they liked me there. Now the Japanese…not so much. Almost all the news channels kept saying that bullshit about him getting out of prison for molesting a teenage girl and trapping her (me) in a relationship that was going to end with my bloody death and InuYasha leaving for another, and they even said, more beautiful woman. InuYasha almost went demon when they said I wasn't beautiful. I thought he was just being stupid but after a few days of them making fun of us I couldn't take it.

They even found out about my family. Now that hurt when the comedians said that my parents wouldn't be proud of me and that they died at just the right time. I didn't know that human beings could be so cruel. Where was this humanity that was all strive for?

And there were the pure blooded demons…they are NOTHING like Daddy Inu…at least the ones who don't have human mates or they have demon mates. They were the scariest to watch/hear. They control some of the biggest companies and some of the biggest law-firms around the world and some did not like me…they didn't like InuYasha from the start because he his a half demon…like that's a bad thing. InuYasha is amazing and they should keep their big mouths shut!

InuYasha brought me out of my mind when he stood up. I whipped my head up to look at him. He was staring out the window with an intense look in his eyes. Just looking at him made my stomach light. Inu smirked and looked down at me.

"I can smell you…" he said in a taunting manner. I rolled my eyes and tried to over look this need to be with him…to feel his naked skin…to hear him say sweet nothings as I squirmed beneath him…the look on his face when he-STOP!!!! I really need a filter on myself.

I blushed as I looked out into the parking lot and saw Sango and Daddy Inu talking. I looked up to InuYasha again. He was concentrating again. I saw his ears move, which were under a beanie on his head. He was eavesdropping…good boy. I smirked at this and he saw.

"Bad puppy," I muttered as he sat next to me. He looked at me and the smirk on his beautiful lips went to his eyes.

"…You know I'm no pup," He said leaning close to my face.

"I don't know _Mr. Takahashi_," I said as he frowned, "I still have some questions." I said fluttering my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes and smiled. He sighed and looked up.

"Dad isn't happy…and the people around us…well…they know who we are," He looked around. I followed his traveling eyes and saw a mix of faces. The teenage girls were checking InuYasha out which made me oddly pissed. I never thought I was a jealous person. The old couple, in the back near the bathrooms, was glaring at us. The demons, the ones that had taken a liking to me, were sending InuYasha looks of challenge and the other looked at me like I was a piece of meat. If InuYasha was looking at me like that I wouldn't mind but coming from complete strangers…it kind of scared me. I shuddered at the thought. At that moment InuYasha and one big demon were up on there feet growling. I saw InuYasha's red eyes darting around probably planning on where to put the body.

"Inu…InuYasha," I whispered. He turned to me and looked relieved I guess for him being demon. He slowly turned to the demon and cracked his knuckles. The big demon started laughing. I cringed and watched as InuYasha looked back at me and started to hunch over some ready to pounce.

"InuYasha!" I cried over the snarling. He whipped his head around and then back to the demon. The big demon darted his eyes between Inu and me.

"…Why would you choose a _human_," He made it sound like being a human was bad, "I mean…there are pieces of ass out there for you to play with?" This made InuYasha even madder. The demon stood at his full height and looked at me. I was now standing behind InuYasha behind the table with my now cold hot chocolate. I had my arms crossed and I could tell I was frowning and that I was glaring…not that I could scare him in anyway.

"You think you can choose you mate?" Came InuYasha's raspy voice. The big demon scuffed. Inu growled and walked backwards to stand right in front of me, the table in the way, blocking me from view. I reached out and closed my eyes when I felt his silky hair separate threw my fingers. I soon felt something on my head. I opened my eyes to see InuYasha's red blue pupil eyes looking at me. I controlled myself knowing he wouldn't hurt me. I looked up some and saw that InuYasha had put his beanie on my head.

"I could kill her. I could kill her instantly. She is _mine_. She will never be anyone else's," He turned to the demon shrugging his shoulders, "You know what those people say on the tv? They know how dangerous a half demon can be…I'm not supposed to happen…I have these feelings to kill and these feelings to heal I am just a sick mix of demon and human," He pointed back at me, "She doesn't know that I could kill, that us demons like to kill," The demon looked at me and then looked away, "I cant choose what I am…just how I cant stop loving her." We stood there in silence. I looked around and saw that Daddy Inu had heard the whole thing and was looking very stiff and very unemotional; I now know whom Sesshy got it from.

The big demon looked down and snapped his fingers. The other two stood and followed as he left. I watched as the rest of the people looked at InuYasha. I released the breath I had been holding. Inu turned to me his eyes red.

"Kagome," He said only loud enough for me to hear. I walked around the knee high table and snuggled into his chest. His arms closed around my body and his nose was at my ear and jaw just smelling me.

"Inu why don't we go home?" I asked quietly. He nodded and let me lead him outside.

OOOOOOO

"Tea will be served in a few moments why don't you sit,"

"Thank you," A short woman sat. I couldn't see her face but I knew something was good about her. Then the fuzz took me over and I sat in a meadow of tall grass. I saw a pure white lynx like cat floating over to me. It seemed like her paws never touched the green ground. She sat before me her haunting white eyes seemed to look me over. I blinked and there sat a girl about my age by the looks. She was a demon just by her clan marking. It was across her face in a giant '**X**' She had the same strange white eyes and white hair. Her hair was flowing in the wind. Her skin was tan…an olive skin tone I guess. Her face was kind and very understanding. She was sitting with her hands in her lap. Her legs were crossed. I couldn't tell what she was wearing…she could have been naked but all I saw were her eyes.

"Your friend Isis is very powerful…not one demon has her gift," Her voice filled all my senses. She had a sweet voice…so innocent. I opened my eyes not knowing I had closed them and saw the lynx again. Its head was cocked to the right looking at me. I wasn't scared though.

"Like I can do this," Came the same voice but I only saw the lynx. It's pure white coat almost blinded me as the sun bounced off of it. But I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. I blinked and the girl was sitting were the lynx had been.

"…Cali…You will help change the world…" Her sentence ran off.

"Or destroy it," I said looking at her knowing I could trust her. Her teeth were just as white as her hair and eyes as she revealed them smiling. I blushed at how beautiful she was.

"You change people Kagome…don't doubt the strength you hold," She said reaching out to take my hand. I looked at her and I smiled at her.

"…Now watch over the stupid boy-toy of yours…he really does need to take some Midol," She said standing pulling me up with her. I stood tall above her. I started laughing at her. At one moment she was so serious and then she was funny.

"This is the craziest dream I have ever had," I laughed out. She shook her head.

"And your living in a nightmare," And with that it was black.

I awoke in the arms of InuYasha. We were still in the car in the back seat. I was lying with my back on his chest and in between his legs. His arms were wrapped around me. He was propped up against the side of the car. The purple marks on the sides of his face were gone and his nails were at their normal length.

I looked around and we were in the garage nice and safe. That was one of the strangest dreams. The first part of it had made no sense; although I did recognize the woman form the one in the grass. I really needed to talk to Isis. But I didn't want to leave Inu…he was so warm and comfortable…odd for how hard he was…his body people…not Inu Jr.

I turned over watching as he sighed and opened his eyes. They were the amber hue I had come to love so much that it hurt sometimes. His arms cupped my face and I sighed as I felt the feeling of warmth and electricity flow through me.

"You ok?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded and kissed me gently. I melted into him loving the feel of his muscled below my hands. He broke from my lips and rested his forehead on mine. His breath smelled amazing…for some odd reason.

"I should get you inside before we continue this…which we will," He said in the throaty, low voice that made my toes curl. He laughed at this and kissed my exposed neck. I sighed loving the feel of his skilled lips on my skin. Then he licked my mate mark and I moaned out as a wave of pleasure shook my body.

"I need to remember that," He said trying to do it again but I moved away from him. I climbed over the seat in front of us and opened the door before he could get me.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled back at him as I ran out the door the lead into the house. I ran around dodging workers hearing InuYasha running into them. I laughed as I ran into the great room and flew up the stairs. As I got to the top InuYasha's strong arms wrapped around me. He nuzzled my neck and I leaned into him.

"They're so sickly cute," Came Rin's voice. I opened my eyes to see Rin's happy face before us. Sesshy was on her left facing her shoulder and only looking at us from the corner of his eyes.

"…I love how Kagome and I get all cameras on us when you and Rin are in the same boat," InuYasha's voice vibrated through me.

"…Kagome please…I can smell you," Sesshy said rolling his eyes. I blushed and looked over the railing. InuYasha grunted.

"And I can smell you and Rin…what have you done to the innocent little Rin we all love?" Inu asked so sweetly. Rin and I both started to giggle.

"At least I'm not ruining the family name," He said coldly. I whipped my head over to him. That really hurt. I always thought that Sesshy liked me deep inside…not I guess. InuYasha started to growl.

"…I controlled myself longer than you…You're messing her life up…Kagome is an adult now…Rin is 16 years old! Your 24…you sick bastard…thinking you can talk down to me when we are going through the EXACT same thing! The almighty, pure demon Sesshomaru feel in love with a human," InuYasha said walking in front of me, "…and you like it." Sesshy looked at me with sad eyes. He put a hand on Rin's head and brought her closer to his chest.

"…You are a half breed…you can be free…I am trapped," He was glaring at his half brother, "I…hate what I have become…but nothing is Rin…" Rin was blushing as he finished. Sesshy looked at me and I saw pure misery. Fluffy is such a proud demon and now he is being torn between his love and the world that he thought was his for the taking. And he really hated talking and explaining himself this much.

Fluffy sighed and started down the stairs. Rin closely followed grabbing his hand and I watched as he intertwined their fingers.

"How can such a sweet girl stand my ass of a brother?" InuYasha asked placing his head on my shoulder. I turned to him with sad eyes.

"You cant help who you love…as hard as it is…it is too hard fighting someone that you want to please everyday of your existence," I said staring into his golden orbs.

"Why fight?" He breathed and captured my mouth. His lips were so soft and gentle. I loved when he was like this…like he was savoring me like I was him. It was like he was showing me the real InuYasha…the one he wasn't talking about in Starbucks.

"You know?" Came Marla's high voice from in from of us. I yelped as I pulled away from InuYasha and pressed myself against his warm chest.

"You and Fluffy are in the same boat. Little Rin is a human and he is a full blooded demon…and then the age…they have it worse," Marla said with some actual caring in her voice. I looked at her and she was looking past InuYasha.

"He knows that," I said pulling away and standing in front of her, "He's just," I turned to him, "A boy…you know what I mean…they always have to have the last word." InuYasha scuffed and rolled his eyes.

"So how are you?" Marla asked raising an eyebrow, "I can smell you both so I know that much but anything else?" I shrugged and then it came tot me.

"Have you seen Isis I really need to talk to her…InuYasha made me loose track?" I asked crossing my arms. I heard InuYasha chuckle and I felt his breath on my ear and neck.

"…You are the one who ran…" He said kissing the hollow behind my ear softly. I shuddered and leaned into him.

"Wow you melt fast and you both reek!" Marla said holding her nose. InuYasha wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How do you think you and Tank smell all the time?" InuYasha said. I blushed, as did Marla.

"Back to Isis…do you know where she is?" I asked again. Marla shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tank enter the room looking very tense. Marla turned to him and they both stood there for a moment and then they started moving to each other like they were being controlled.

"I heard playing in the piano room earlier if that helps," She said simply before they both started to suck face. I watched, shook my head, and walked past them with Inu behind me.

OOOOOOOOOO

"ISIS!" Came a deep and worried filled voice. Inu was in front of me but moving up the stairs toward where Isis stayed. InuYasha was up the stairs and down the hall as I was nearing the middle pf the stairs.

"Go and check on Isis!" I yelled at him. He gave a curt nod and ran down the hall. I am in good shape but nothing is compared to a demon.

When I entered the room I saw Isis shaking violently with Demitri laying beside her holding her as best as he could. He was crying just like Isis. The curtains were drawn and no light entered except the ones from the hall and lap from the corner.

InuYasha was looking around franticly trying to find out what cause Isis to loose her normal perfect-ness. I took in a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked controlling the hiccups that were soon to come. Demitri turned to me with dead, black eyes.

"She was acting funny all day," His voice was dark and looming…dead, "Then…" He trailed off as he looked at his fiancée next to him. She seemed to have calmed some…not much.

"…Cali…" Isis said weakly opening her eyes some. Demitri intertwined their fingers and kissed her forehead.

"Did she do this to you!?" Inu asked fuming. Isis slowly shook her head. A small smile grew across her face.

"She couldn't hurt a fly…," another convulsion hit her and I rushed to her side with Inu by mine.

"How do you know this?" InuYasha asked rubbing my arm.

"She told me,"

* * *

HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have break until Jan 5th soooooooooooooooooo me going to leave you on a cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

InuYasha almost dead panned as Isis gave her excuse.

"I had a-" I said but was interrupted by Isis.

"I know I saw it too...I kinda made it for you...your mind is hard to creep into," Isis said turning to Inu and I. She smiled weakly and I smiled at her. Demitri's face softened as she turned to him. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Please tell me you're ok?" Demitri said searching her face. He saw what he wanted and he kissed her. InuYasha cleared his throat. The two looked over at us. Isis was blushing as Demitri.

"So what happened?" Inu asked standing. I stayed on my knees next to Isis.

"All pure blood demons have power and strength...but like with Sesshomaru some of us have extra things that come with being a demon. I can go into your mind and create dreams...visions...I can even talk to you...but you are so hard Kagome...you were so closed off," Isis said rubbing her head.

"So you're saying Kagome did this?" InuYasha growled I glared up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"...yep...but when I got into your mind man do you need some help...you think to much...their deaths-" I held up a had that stopped her speech about my dark mind. I looked away.

"Please leave what is my mind a secret...it is my mind not yours," I said standing. InuYasha wrapped his arms around me but I shrugged them off and he whimpered.

"Kagome...you have so many people who love you just open up some," Isis said slowly sitting up. I rolled my eyes and looked at Demitri. He was watching Isis with such fear. Then he looked at me with the same eyes. I shook my head.

"So who else has powers like you?" InuYasha said moving closer to me. Isis smiled.

"Well you know Marla...and then Cali...she is very interesting. Fox demons can change their forms but Cali can change perfectly."

"She changed into that lynx thing in my dream." Isis nodded.

"Yep but you saw the weird coloring that is the one fault." Isis said. I sighed and looked around, "And she can only change into one thing. She is one of the few demons that like being in an animal form."

"You going to be ok?" I asked and Isis nodded and smiled. I smiled also.

"What are you going to do about school?" Isis asked as she climbed out of bed. Demitri was scowling as he followed her and stood next to her closely.

"I got thrown out of college," InuYasha said like it meant nothing. My jaw dropped as I looked at him. He just shrugged.

"Have you heard anything from school Kagome?" Isis asked making my eyes move to her.

"I'm Kagome...like they would do anything to me. The principal called saying that I was still able to come to school,"

"You sound annoyed?" Demitri said eying Isis as he talked to me.

"I am...I hate this school...everything is twisted. I hate the rumors and the fake people," I said. Demitri looked at me. He seemed like he was going to say something but thought better.

"When do you guys go back to London?" InuYasha asked after a long silence. Isis looked at us and took a deep breath.

"Mar and Tank are going back in 3 days. D and I have made plans to stay and witness history...or that is what our teacher thinks about you two," She then smirked, "She thinks InuYasha here is hot and she wanted me to tell you that you are welcome to teach her any time." InuYasha blushed and looked at me. I was laughing. Come on...I have a boyfriend almost every girl in the world wants and he wouldn't look at them twice.

"I'm happy you think this is funny," Inu said putting his arm over my shoulders.

"It's like I'm dating my own rock star," I almost said Edward Cullen but knowing Inu he wouldn't know that Edward wasn't real and he would try to find and kill Edward...yummy Edward. InuYasha just rolled his eyes.

"So InuYasha to answer your question...you cant get rid of us that easily," Isis said poking him on the nose. He glared at her and flicked her finger away from his amazing face.

"Evil London people..." InuYasha mumbled. I smiled up at him.

"Well thank you for clearing things up but still...how did you find Cali?" I asked leaning into InuYasha's side. Isis looked up to the ceiling.

"...I don't know..."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" InuYasha asked confused. Isis shrugged.

"Last night I guess I opened my mind and she found me...she is very nice," Isis said smiling.

"No wonder this happened. You used to much energy," Demitri said putting a hand on her head. Isis shrugged.

"You're going to meet her...she's your lawyer," Isis said wrapping her arms around Demitri's waist. I raised an eyebrow.

"She looked younger than me,"

"She's 24," Isis said and then she looked past me for a second and then blinked and looked at me, "Go change she's here."

"I don't think I can trust her," InuYasha said narrowing his eyes and sniffing the air some, "Defiantly a girl...smells like wild flowers," InuYasha said unimpressed.

"If Daddy Inu trusts her than I will too...she has met him right?" I asked.

"You think I could do this without him?" Isis said cocking her head to the side and smirking.

"Knowing you yes," I said, "You have your ways." I smirked as Demitri blushed and hid his face in her hair.

"I'll be back, have to go get pretty," I said walking out. InuYasha followed like the good puppy he is.

"Why do you have to get all girly?" InuYasha pouted.

"You want me to dress up for you then?" I said raising an eyebrow. Inu smirked.

"Only me," He said following me into my room which I hadn't seen in awhile. I liked InuYasha's room better. His ears moved to he closed door but his eyes stayed on me.

"Mom is letting her in...now one of the maids is telling her about tea and sitting," InuYasha said rolling his eyes, "She sounds nice enough."

"She was nice in my dream...very...odd I guess."

"How come?" InuYasha said moving over to me.

"Well one minute she was all like 'you change people Kagome' blah blah blah and then she was making a joke about you."

"Why is it always me?" InuYasha asked. I shrugged and smiled up at him. His eyes glazed over some what after some silence.

"You really shouldn't have ran away...now we have someone over," InuYasha smirked, "We can make it quick," Inu said placing his warm hands on my hips. I really, REALLY wanted for this to continue. I hadn't been able to be alone with InuYasha for so long. There was always someone looking at us or someone in the house working. All I needed was some of my Inu and I wasn't getting any. I groaned as someone knocked on the door.

"Ms. Kagome, there is someone down stairs waiting for you by the name of-"

"We know!" InuYasha said pissed as he opened the door and glared at a butler. I sighed as I walked over to the two and pushed them both out. InuYasha pounded on the door cursing but I really needed to change and I don't think InuYasha could control himself...I couldn't even control myself.

I got on some khakis and a red button down shirt just to make InuYasha all hot and bothered. I got on some leopard print flats and looked in the mirror. I looked like I was going to go golf...great.

I opened my door to find InuYasha glaring at me from the other side of the hallway. He had his arms crossed and he had one leg bent up against the wall. I sighed and started to walk away.

"You're just going to walk away!?" Inu yelled after me. I stopped and looked back a him.

"I have to. I want to make a good first impression," I said reaching my hand out to him. He took it and intertwined our fingers. I got that feeling again. So right. He made me feel like I was so amazing and that nothing could hurt me unless I wasn't with him. Then the sparks and the heat in my stomach came and I really hated that...not really I just don't like it when I have to meet someone new that can smell me...and from the way Inu was looking me up and down I knew I smelt like something. He moved closer to me and put his nose in the junction between my neck and shoulder and sniffed.

"You've missed me," He said sadly. He moved closer and I could tell little Inu junior had missed me as well, he was already halfway hard.

"As have you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He nodded and kissed my mate mark and I tried not to moan but it didn't work and I melted into him.

"Can Cali wait?" InuYasha asked in my ear as he ran his hands slowly down my sides.

"N-no, I have...to see her," I said shivering as he hit my exposed skin were my shirt meet my pants. Inu didn't like this answer as he whimpered but he did move away not before kissing me gently on the lips making me want more but I had to get this over. But that didn't stop me from holding on to him just a little longer.

"I miss your warmth the most...it gets so cold without you," I said looking up at him. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes, "What?" I said moving away. He glared at me.

"You're the one who wants to get this meeting over with...I just want you. Right here...but you won't let me even though you're my bitch-" He stopped as he looked at my angry face. I saw red. I'm no one's bitch...no one's.

"...What did you say?" I said through clenched teeth. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"You heard me...you're my bitch...you are mine in and out," He said overly confident.

"Smug ass,"

"Wench,"

"...You're not getting any for a long time then," I said glaring at him. His face turned ice cold.

"Like hell I'm not," He smirked, "Like you can live without it." I smirked.

"I've been fine for 18 years...I can last until you turn sweet again," I said grabbing his hand and holding it to my lips. I kissed his knuckles and placed his palm on my cheek and loved how the warmth flowed through me. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and his eyes looked confused. I closed my eyes. I sighed and took his hand away from my face and looked at his big hand. I turned it over and ran it over every finger, and every nail. I turned it over and looked at his lines.

"You're right handed right?" I asked not looking up.

"Yeah...?" He answered confused. I looked at his life line and saw that it was indeed long, but it seemed to loose some definition here and there but then it got deep again.

"You're life will be long," I said then looking at his love line. I almost laughed at how deep it was. Normally there are numerous lines crossing over but it was one deep line that was longer than normal.

"...You will have one love," I said now looking up at his amber eyes. He was looking at his hand though with a confused expression.

"How do you do that?" He asked looking up at me. I smiled gently at him for some reason and he blushed some.

"This line," I pointed to the line that arks around the fleshy part of his thumb, "is your life line." I ran my finger down it.

"See mine," I pointed to mine, "It disappears during the middle but," I showed him where and he seemed a little mad, "see it continues and ends just as strong." This time he ran his nail softly down my life line.

"This is your love line," I showed him his, which is the line that runs from the pinky side to about the pointer finger.

"Mine has many lines," This yearned my a growl form InuYasha, "but I have this one line through it all. It also the longest." I looked up at him and he had a huge grin on his face.

"You want to know how many kids you'll have?" I asked knowing he would. He nodded his head like he was 5 again. I turned his hand over so the pinky side of his hand was facing mine. I counted 3.

"You're having none if you don't start acting better!" I warned letting go of his hand. He glared at me.

"Tell me!" He huffed. I shook my head.

"Fine I'll be nice...tell me," InuYasha said placing his hand back in mine. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You're going to have 3." I looked up and he was looking up at me with intense eyes.

"And you?" He asked with some edge to it. _Never talk kids with him again...makes him all horny_ I thought as he brought my right hand into his own. I already knew I was going to have three but I had another idea.

"You tell me?" I said blushing. My heart stopped as his eyes glazed over some and he brought my hand closer.

"Show me how?" He said running his finger slowly down my pinky. I gulped some and took a deep breath. Only Inu could make this innocent moment dirty. I showed him the three lines on the side of my hand, and then the ones on his hand.

"See we're connected," I softly said. I looked up to see a soft gleam in his eyes.

"...how could we not?" He asked simply, like it was a stupid statement. I smiled and stood on my tip toes and lightly kissed his lips.

"I really do love you InuYasha Takahashi," I said with my eyes still closed.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi...Kagome Takahashi," He murmured, "I like that." I laughed softly and took his hand.

As we walked hand and hand down the stairs I couldn't help but wonder why this was happening. I'm legal. Inu is legal. I don't even know the stupid charges.

We had entered the parlor to find the white lynx perched on the window seat. The sun bounced off her pure white coat. Daddy Inu and Izayoi were sitting across from her. Izayoi was sipping tea while Daddy Inu was looking over at us with kind eyes. He was a looker. A strong face just like his sons. I could clearly see Sesshomaru in Daddy Inu's eyes, markings, and mouth. But InuYasha had the small things that made my knees weak. His cheekbones, nose, and his fingers weren't as gentle or as long like his brother's, they were all his father's. Inu got his eye and face shape from his amazing mother.

I smiled at them all and leaned into Inu. He looked around and kept his eyes on Cali as we sat down on the love seat adjacent to Cali and the parents.

"Hello," Came the same voice from my dream...thing. It was smooth and connected. It made me feel like I should listen...more like compelled.

"Hi," I waved like an idiot and InuYasha just nodded. The lynx changed with a bright, white light into the girl. Her face. It was exotic...like an Amazonian or Native American...? She had high cheekbones under her tanned complexion. She had a heart shaped face with a round chin. Her lips were full and plump. She had a nose piercing, just a small silver star. Her eyes were big and still looked young and naive...innocent. But her eyebrows were high and she looked like she knew more than you did and she most likely did. The giant '**X**' crossed at the bridge of her nose. The tops ended right before her hairline. The bottoms ended as he top lip met her bottom...not connected though. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with no hair out of place. She had a widows peak. Her ears were pointed but nothing like Isis. Isis's were long and more fairy-like. Isis's ends were drawn out and curled at the ends.

She had on a black pencil skirt with light yellow pinstripes and a black, wide piece of shinny fabric on the bottom...silk? She had a charcoal colored shirt that's sleeves ended at her elbows. Over that she had a white vest that ended at her waist. It had two rows of black buttons down the middle. On her feet she had...yellow...yellow ankle boots! She was...very brave...not everyone can handle yellow ankle boots...or even ankle boots for that matter.

"I'm Cali, I'll be taking on your case InuYasha Takahashi," Cali said looking over at us.

"Any last name with that Cali?" InuYasha asked putting an arm over my shoulders. She shook her head.

"When and where I was born, we didn't need last names," She said smiling.

"How old are ya then?" Inu got slapped in the head for asking that question.

"I don't mind...in human years I am physically 24. I've been walking this earth for about 200 years...about as long as Isis has been walking around."

"I always thought she looked older than 18," They all looked at me and started to laugh. I blushed and looked at a laughing Cali.

"I don't think she remembers me but we met back in 1969 at Woodstock. She still looks like a hippie," Cali said leaning back, "I also met InuTaisho here when I was getting my degree. He had just met Izayoi here and he was smitten. You still look as beautiful as ever Izayoi." Izayoi blushed and smiled at Cali.

"Can we just get this over?" Came an annoyed InuYasha. I looked up at him and he was looking at Cali. She smirked and gave a curt nod.

"They are charging you with sexual harassment and rape," She said simply

"WHAT!?" Inu and I cried.

"He hasn't raped me!" I said standing, "Who said this?!"

"Shh," Inu cooed and placed his hands on my hips and sat me between his legs. He put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms securely around me. Cali watched this all with an intense gaze...like she was watching how we interacted...how we moved with each other...held each other. I looked away from her creepy white eyes. She sighed.

"Your friend Kikyo-" I cut her off.

"What?! She's the one that wants to rape InuYasha!" I shrieked trying to get out of Inu's grasp but he kept strong.

"Please calm down Kagome. It's hard to watch you like this," InuYasha whispered in my ear. I sighed and covered my face.

"They have no evidence on either count," I said knowing my stuff, "...there are more...aren't there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You had a sexual relationship that lead to you becoming mates and at the time when it happened, or so they claim, there was a stupid law about demons and human relationships." I raised an eyebrow...again. I fumbled around with the idea of telling her we only had sex once...but I knew it meant nothing.

"But they revoked it! I red it in th papers," InuYasha said happily. He looked down at me and I was still confused.

"What is-was this law?" I asked looking over at Daddy Inu knowing he had all the answers.

"InuYasha was seen as a 17 year old under this law...they thought because of the human blood and demon blood that demons matured to quickly. So they thought he was literally 17,"

"Whoa...no, I'm not dating a 17 year old. He's defiantly 20," I said blushing as I could feel the smirk on InuYasha's face.

"But not in the eyes of this law," Cali said. I looked at her an I saw a little bit of bitterness in her eyes...if that is possible for pure white eyes.

"But he's been alive for 20 years, I know that for a fact. How can they say he hasn't lived 3 years of his life?" I asked utterly confused, hurt, and mad that some law like this had been passed. No one could take away my years with my family...no one could, so one one should be able to take away an demons years of living even if the lived forever.

"That is the point. The law about the legal year has been changed. So, because you two mated and became connected, you will not age as rapidly as most humans because of this."

"So you're saying that they think this started when this law was still in affect?" I asked. Cali looked at me and nodded.

"What did the law say exactly?" I asked leaning into InuYasha more and loving the warmth he radiated. He kissed my neck and jaw before letting me listen to Cali again. She was smiling at us like Izayoi was...like a mother does when she sees her children happy. As she began to speak that smile faded.

"It says that demons, half included, are thought of as minors until they are 22. That i one year over drinking for humans, idiotic. Demons are known for being more mature," Cali said huffed and rolled her eyes, "But it also states that a demon can not claim it's mates until the age of 22 and if the mate is human the human must be legal—which you are so no need to worry—but they are saying you claimed Kagome while the law was still in affect."

"Was it?" I asked looking up at InuYasha and that made me think of Rin and Sesshomaru. They had broken the law and I was going to do everything to protect them. Rin and Fluffy were in love. Why would their love have to tun into Romeo and Juliet? I knew only Rin could stand Sesshy. And Sesshy needed Rin to melt his cold exterior.

"No," InuYasha said with his eyes sure, confident golden eyes, "I made sure to wait. I told you I wouldn't hurt you. I told you I won't leave you," He finished by looking at his father.

"Can you prove it InuYasha?" Cali asked. Inu and I both looked over at her. InuYasha thought. And then I remembered Kohaku. I raised my hand and Cali grinned toothy grin. I blushed and rolled my eyes and retracted my arm.

"Well, Kohaku saw us before it happened...and I also went to school with a bunch of demons that will tell the truth and say we didn't. You can always talk to Isis or Marla or Tank they all are demons...but they are my friends so you'll need more than their word," I rambled but Cali seemed to be listening.

"I could ask the principal to talk with some demons," Cali said with an evil glint in her eyes...she had a plan, "Isis will help too...she is very well know through out the demon community."

"How?" I asked leaning more about my friend today then I thought I would. Cali got up and stretched. She looked at me.

"Isis is head of the horse demon clan...it is one of the largest family that works together in perfect harmony. And she has her own human mate which is one step forward for all demons with human mates. She is also full demon...some of the purest blood," Cali said simply. Well...Isis was more important then I ever thought...and she never showed any stress.

"I think I shall take my leave. Kagome do you want any special ride to school?" Cali asked flipping out a black slender phone. I shook my head and looked up at InuYasha and he looked at me. As his hair fell covering our faces I said, "I got my own personal demon...I think I'm covered." I kissed him tenderly. He kissed me back with sweetness.

"See what happens when you're nice?" I asked kissing him again. He nodded and I could feel him smile. He pulled away.

"...but you're still mine," He said kissing down my jaw and neck. A shiver coursed through my body.

"I never said I wasn't...and you know you're mine," I said lightly touching the back of his neck and felt his hair stand up and he shivered.

"I'll always be yours Love...even if you didn't want me," InuYasha said kissing my forehead. I took comfort from that.

* * *

...........I really hate this chapter......sorry but I just hate it right now UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just please review and tell me I dont suck...I feel like I do........thank you Aurora I'm happy you could read this!

REVIEW I HAVE 130 I never thought I would ever have that many. I feel like shit right now so please just review please


	19. I really hate these

ok...........i really hate writing A/N's because I think I shouldn't have to but I am getting really tired of not hearing from you and it makes me think that I should just stop writing this story. I know you have put this story on alert and your favorites but I just want to hear what you guys think.....I mean I dont want a play by play of what you felt when you were reading it but I just want to know if I'm writing shit and that is why you're not reviewing or if it is you guys not caring....................I really hate ranting but last chapter (18) I felt like I shouldn't continue it because I'm not getting any response out of ya'll.

I mean I know you guys read it I have over 100 right now for Ch18 but I want to hear from more an 3 of you........come on now......just how your love because I really dont think you want a depressed Tori....Twin and DeathRose might come and attack you.

So please just review before I just delete this story.

Thank you......sorry for ranting.


	20. Chapter 19

_I want to say I'm sorry about the last few updates. I have had a very odd few days and I just needed to vent._

_I made you all a promise that I would not discontinue the story...I keep my word!_

_I am not a quitter.....I just felt like I should if no one is reading it...not that I would._

_I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT MY CHARACTERS ARE ALL OOC (out of character) I BASED THEM OFF OF FRIENDS AND FAMILY!_

_I still feel terrible about everything and I hope you can all understand. This story is ending very soon though so watch it. It makes me sad and I think I just want to give you something amazing to read so you can remember and finish reading with all the loose ends tied up._

_......and also.....what do hits and visitors mean? Tori confused._

_Again __**I own nothing of InuYasha**__.__I do own Isis, Demitri, Cali, Tank, and Marla__. I also own __this plot line__. I also own a t-shirt that says 'Drama Queen'. But not Inu or Ichigo, or Zero, or Kyon.....or any anime character for that matter._

_

* * *

_

School without InuYasha is like a cat in a room full of dogs. No one to look out for the little calico cat. Big muscled breeds and little yappie toy breeds. No great danes. No huskeys. No gray hounds. Just a bunch of growling snapping jaws.

"I miss Inu," I whined to Sango as we entered Sacred Jewel hall for an assembly. This was were the high school preformed their musicals and plays. It had theater seating. The stage jetted out into the audience somewhat and had stairs going to the ground of the seats. It also had high ceilings and it had very good sound, we sing in here.

"Will you shut it!" Sango bit out. She turned to me and glared and I just pouted.

"Come on...we all know this stupid thing," I held my hands out to the room, "Is about me and InuYasha. I want him here so I can sit back and watch my hero save the day." Sango raised an eyebrow and smiled. She got what I meant to say and interlocked our elbows.

"First she screws her band teacher and now her best friend," I heard a familiar annoying voice. We both turned to see Kikyo sitting on the isle seat with her arms and legs crossed. Her hair was in a pony tail with a white ribbon tied in the back.

"First you screw the football team now the soccer team...wow you have no life!" Sango said speaking like a valley girl. I just smirked as Kikyo's face went cold.

"Sango I think you hurt her little boy feelings," I said. Kikyo jumped up and put her face in mine. Her brown eyes against mine. I had always known that we looked alike. We weighed the same, had the same color eyes, pale, had black hair, and we were girls...all that is needed. But as I looked at her I noticed that her brown eyes had less yellow and more red. I would say her eyes hinted at auburn. My eyes were a softer brown, not hazel or topaz, but still had a yellow sheen to them. Her nose was a button nose while mine was straight. Her eyes brows where overly plucked while mine were natural. Hers also had a harsh arch while mine was, still, natural.

Her cheekbones had a better shape then mine. They really framed her face nicely. I liked my lips better but hers were not overly plump or thin. Her face was clean of acne and freckles, while mine sill had some light freckles if you really looked hard. And then our head shape wasn't even the same...well...maybe from afar. Mine was more rounded and childlike while hers was angular from her eating disorder back in 9th grade. I could still see some light bruising from that hardship under her eyes.

"What did you say?" Kikyo said straightening up. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at her.

"...Get over yourself," I muttered and left before a teacher would come over.

"Yeah," Came Sango's voice and I soon felt her presence next to me.

"...You ok Kagome?" Sango asked nudging my arm some. I looked down at her.

"Sometimes I think that I could have been her," This seemed to confuse Sango, "If my parents hadn't died...what would have happened?"

"But they did," Sango's voice was serious. I turned to her with anger. She looked somber. She was looking straight ahead as we sat next to the London Gang and Miroku. I was about to speak but she turned to me with saddened hazel eyes.

"...We have all changed because of it," She looked at her hands, "...I mean...I know now that life is short and I'm living what I got." She looked at me again and rested her hand on mine. I looked everywhere but her eyes...wanting to stay mad. When I found her eyes I knew I had changed.

"But I didn't want to change," I said quietly. She smiled gently. She held up our hands.

"You have changed for the better. You think before you act...you feel for others more...you don't act like a 13 year old anymore...you act like the 18 year old you are. You will always have them...but change can be good or bad it is just how you see it," Sango said winking. I had to think about this. I have always hated change. Nothing good has ever come out of this...except the change in InuYasha and my relationship. I just squeezed her hand and let go.

Mr. Yamamoto came onto the stage and we all got quite. I really wanted to hold Inu's big, strong, warm hand. He always made me feel so safe and I felt so bare, raw, exposed.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I know that many of you have heard about what has happened between a student teacher and one of our students but we are going to go on as if nothing has happened." Everyone was looking at me now. And I oddly didn't feel...scared. I felt confident...I felt like Inu and I were going to make it...I knew it. So why do I have to care what others think?

I smirked and waved at some of the people and they turned away. I heard Sango snicker next to me. I looked over at Isis and saw that she was also smirking. God I feel loved.

"...so if you see news people outside don't speak to them. The teacher has been removed from this school. I know that this student body will treat this student who was used-"

I just had to cut him off, "What did you say?!" I shouted. My hands were in fists, my brow creased, and my posture stiff. He seemed confused and then he found me an his round face was red with anger. I waved to him and that made him madder.

"Sit down Kagome!" He said harshly. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Not until you get the story right!" I yelled up to him. His eyes narrowed, "You don't how InuYasha and I are together," I heard some giggling from behind me and I turned, "It really is amazing," I turned back to our principal, "really fills you! Nothing better than-" Someone covered my mouth. I looked around and saw that Isis was covering my mouth. I glared at her but she was frowning. I rolled my eyes. As did my principal.

I tore my mouth from Isis's hand roughly earning a warning look from Demitri's black eyes. I sat back down with a huff when Isis did.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" Isis roared as we entered creative writing, "You are so close to graduation...especially because of the extra credits you got so you will be done in..."

"2 weeks," I mumbled. I looked up at Isis's angry, light green eyes. She snorted and her lips were a straight line.

"You can not throw away your life," She closed her eyes and leaned into Demitri's open side.

"You're still weak...let me yell at her," Demitri said looking at Isis then, only, to glare at me. This was the first time I was scared of Demitri. His black bangs hid most of his frightening eyes.

"Naw...I think she gets it...right Kagome?" Isis said looking at me. I looked away.

"I understand I should have held my tongue but could you stand if what happened to D happened again!" I rushed out and looked at both their faces. Both of their eyes widened at the exact same time. Isis looked at the ground while Demitri pulled her into his side more than turned her away from me. He glared over his left shoulder enraged. I pointed at his face.

"That is how I feel every time someone makes fun of what InuYasha and I have! That is how I feel when they say my parents shouldn't love me! That is how I feel when I go home to my house and see my mom not there! That is how I feel every fucking day of this stupid existence I call my life!" I screamed at him. His eyes softened and his face went soft also. He reached over to my face and wiped the tears that had fallen. His fingers were freezing compared to InuYasha's. He made me look at him with two fingers under my chin.

"...We know all too well what happens when you don't have the person you cherish next to you all the time. It is maddening when you can touch their skin, or smell their hair..."

"Or be held by them...kissed by them. We just want you to have a future with Inu." She paused and drew in a shaky breath, "...I...I almost lost...lost him. I couldn't protect him...and...he has to live with..." She covered her mouth and shook her head. I looked at Demitri and he was looking at Isis with concerned eyes.

She didn't have to finish...I knew all too well...I had been there and that was something I would never want to relive...and Isis did every time she saw him...I couldn't live with myself.

Class went by fast once a late Mr. Micheal-Jackson's-number-one-fan entered the room looking tired yet excited at the same time. I knew he was looking at me the entire time but I didn't really notice...I was to obsessed with drawing artwork for the cover of our children stories, told ya...Micheal Jackson lover! I was drawing a frog and swan sitting on a pretty lake.

Band was slow as we were doing chair tests. I'm the only trombone so I'm first and last. I wasn't being tested so Ms. Taka said I could do whatever. I decided to just go home.

I was at my locker when I heard some noises coming from down the hallway. I closed my locker, still happy no one was in the 12th grade sub-school office. I made my way around the horseshoe curve and found it was coming from Mr. Naraku's classroom.

'I knew he had to jack off...no one would touch him,' I snickered to myself then I heard a muffled moan with Mr. Not-Jacking-Off. My eyes widened. And I couldn't help but look inside the small room.

Curiosity killed the cat...but the cat can fight back!

I was going to get payback from what I had just seen and caught on my video phone. I couldn't help but laugh after I called InuYasha to come pick me up.

Before he could say anything I held put my phone to him with a slight blush still on my face.

"Guess who was doing the dirty?"

"What?" InuYasha asked, "I think-"

"Don't care just watch...I'm getting payback," I said sitting back in the seat and getting my seatbelt on. Evil thoughts filled my mind as we drove home.

* * *

I nuzzled InuYasha's bare back. I heard him sigh and roll back over now awake. His face was peaceful and I couldn't help but get lost in his amber eyes.

He tailed a finger from my neck down to my collarbone and then he met the sheet I had around myself. He looked at me with lust filled eyes. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. He just nodded and slid closer to me.

"...Come Kagome...I just want to feel you," He said simply with his eyes still intense and they called me. I skimmed my finger down his chest to his belly button and loved how he closed his eyes at the simple touch. I went straight up again and he opened his eyes a little mad. He then groaned for no reason.

"I never thought I could hate wildflowers," Inu said sighing out and resting his head on my chest. He ran his nose across my collarbone and then buried his face in my black hair.

"I like this smell better...like apples and some vanilla," He murmured in my ear. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face deeper into my hair and he did the same with my waist.

A door slammed and I squeaked and dove under InuYasha as much as I could.

"Go away," InuYasha growled. He covered himself more.

"...Well sorry for coming over when you say something you have something for me to watch," Came a mocking voice lined with grace...somehow.

"Can you give us a sec?" Inu bit out through clenched teeth. I heard the door close and InuYasha got out of bed slowly. He now sat on the edge, his amazing back facing me.

"This is going to be hard on us..." He turned around to face me. His hair fell over his shoulder and back. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere. Where ever you go I go. I love you," I said sitting up not caring if he saw anything...he's already seen it...many times. But he kept his eyes on mine.

"You'll stay with me forever?" He asked so quietly. His eyes were sad but hopeful. I smiled warmly and walked over to him on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder.

"You are everything to me InuYasha...how could I live without you?" I asked kissing him slowly. I pulled away from the sweet kiss and he just leaned into my body.

"You two get your ass down here!" Came an annoyed Cali. I kissed both of his ears and made my way to get dressed in some of his sweats.

* * *

As I walked down the hall to the stairs I saw a short maid look at me with no hidden distaste. She looked at me like I was below her. I stopped and just plainly looked back. She seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts and she blushed.

"Can I help you?" I asked the older woman. She looked up at me and glared. Before she could say anything InuYasha came down the hall and pulled on my hair.

"Ouch! You get back here InuYasha!" I yelled at him and he started to laugh and running down the stairs slowly for him. I smirked and followed forgetting the old women.

I followed him down the stairs trusting his nose to find Cali. He ran into the great room and stood in the middle of the giant room. The sun was setting and the colors made the moment. He stood facing me with no cares in the world. He was standing so tall and strong I knew he had to be wrong with picking me. But then he held out his hand and I walked over to him, the ever constant butterflies in my stomach. He held my hand and ascended the stairs with me.

* * *

Cali was her in cat form. She was walking around the open room jumping effortlessly on the desk used by Daddy Inu. She stopped and looked at us. I knew she meant to smile but the razor sharp teeth that were shown weren't that pleasing.

"Your parents have good taste. I especially love the Jane Austen and Victoria Laurie sections," Cali said sitting in front of us, "Now can I see what you wanted to show me." She sounded so excited. InuYasha nudged me forward and I glared back at him. I held out my phone.

"That is a very nice phone Kagome what do you really want to show me?" Cali asked. I rolled my eyes as I scrolled down the video's Sango had put on my i-phone. I found it and put it on full screen.

Her eyes widened and then I saw her mind working.

"Is that...?" Cali couldn't finish as she watched more.

"Yep," I said confidently. I was proud of myself.

"And..." She looked away as a loud cry was heard. Inu's ears were flat against his head. I cringed again hoping never to hear that again. And Cali's tail was stiff, unmoving.

"I think I've had enough," Cali said jumping off the desk and running over to the windows, most likely hoping that nature could cure what she had just seen.

"Do you think it will help any?" I asked sitting on Daddy Inu's desk. Inu was still standing looking around the amazing room. He looked back at me and flopped onto a couch.

"Unfortunately that will...it will discredit him and will put him on the stand."

"So...we're not in trouble?" InuYasha asked. I threw an eraser at him as he glared at me.

"Of course not...it just means he is out of our way," I said, "Not that he really was but at least he's not staring or touching me anymore," I cringed at the thought of that day and InuYasha growled also. Cali looked at us.

"What did he do?" She asked walking back over to us. I let Inu explain.

"That poor excuse of a human touched and threatened her that he was going to tell the world about us. At least I'm only 20...he's older than Fluffy," InuYasha snickered at my nickname for his brother. I rolled my eyes and looked at Cali.

"Lets just say I'm happy that he is getting away from me," I said shivering remembering his sickening red eyes. Inu narrowed his eyes and moved over to me and just stood close, hovering. I normally hate that but I was calmed by his soothing presence.

"So what will happen now? They lost a person who was against us...they only have...that Kikyo," It was like her name was poison in his mouth.

"Well...she says she saw you two having sex in the band room before the law was revoked. And the sex with your teacher thing...not good," Cali said flicking her ears.

"Do you think that he will have to go to jail?" I asked in a small voice, "I mean I'm not a minor...it was consensual..." I said blushing.

"The laws say that you and InuYasha, if he didn't brake the Demon-Human minor law, then he will be acquitted. You and InuYasha had a perfectly fine relationship...in the eyes of the law," She said looking off. Thats when I noticed that she might not agree with what was going. Before I could call her on it she said something shocking.

"You are very brave so staying with a demon...I look up to you in ways...I guess. You gave yourself freely to InuYasha."

"...I don't...understand?" I said raising an eyebrow. She turned to me. It was still odd to be talking to a cat—lynx—but I knew she liked it better than in her human-like body.

"...I knew a man..." She turned and slowly walked and sat, her back to us, by the window, "...I thought he was what you are to InuYasha...but...he chose to live as a human...he never married...I watched him die at 29...he died so young," She sounded thoughtful, "...Sickness was very common...I still haven't found someone who calls my soul to theirs."

The air was heavy with Cali's story. I remembered her when I had first met her and how she had watched InuYasha and I with such a scrutinizing gaze. Then when she had smiled...maybe she saw what her future could have been. She just wanted to help people who were like her.

"What was his name?" I said as I moved over to her. I placed a hand on her soft hair. I had thought it would be coarse but it was like puppy fuzz.

"His name was Sitka...I know I'll find him again...it wasn't our time back then but his soul and mine are connected for eternity," She said looking up at me.

"You coming to school tomorrow?" I asked smiling. I think she was happy that I changed the subject. She nodded and turned back to the nature before her.

* * *

Walking into school watching Mr. Naraku being carted off was a wonderful way to start the day. Then walking into school with Cali, Isis, Marla, Tank, and Demitri made me feel small and insignificant. Then I saw Sango and Miroku talking and laughing and that sent a content feeling threw me. Seeing Sango and Miroku on good trims was...tender. I waved to them and the both waved and then Sango slapped him. Everyone started laughing.

"How do you feel having Mr. Naraku gone?" Sango asked as we sat in creative writing. I smiled hugely and hugged her.

"I feel so free!" I sighed with contentment. She patted my back and I let her go so she could sit with her boyfriend. I just looked around the class and noticed Kikyo glaring at me. I waved at her with my fingers and I saw her eyes narrow even further than they were. She stood and walked over to my desk in back. I stayed sitting picking nothing out of my nails.

"You're getting my sister in trouble!" Kikyo glared. I looked up at her bored.

"Just returning the favor. Its so sad that you and Kagura are only 17...I still cant believe that she touched him though." I said and watched her face, "I'm not doing this to ruin your life like you're doing mine...you and your twin just had to get involved. Now how about you stop this fucking act and tell them the truth."

"...So you think you are the only one that can have InuYasha?" I clenched my fists at her question.

"Like he'd want you," I scuffed. That was wrong to say because Kikyo lunged at me. I screamed as I tried to pry the hands around my neck off. She started digging her nails into my skin and I I started to hit her up side the head. Then I couldn't take it, with all my might, I slammed her forehead into the desk. Her hand loosened and I scrambled away from her.

She looked like a demon as she lifted her head. Her eyes were wild and I was afraid. Then two sets of hand grabbed her shoulders and held her back. Demitri and Tank held her as I calmed myself.

Then the sub walked in, Izayoi. I couldn't help but smile a small smile. Then Cali opened the door with a bang. We all turned to the well dressed demon and looked at her cocky, beautiful face. This time her hair was flowing freely and her hair matched Isis's length.

"Hello," Cali said in a sultry voice that made the boys stop breathing...well at least everyone besides D...that boy is whipped...although he does have Isis, queen of the horse demons. King Demitri. Queen Isis. Meh...they sounded ok enough.

"Good afternoon Cali," Came Izayoi's pleasant voice, "How can we help you?" Cali pointed to me and then looked around the classroom and picked out the few demons there were in that class, besides the London gang.

"I need to speak to Kagome and some of your demon students," Cali said walking over to me and sitting on my desk, "What happened...you look pissed and frightened?"

"I'll tell you later," I waved her of. She shrugged and started out of the classroom followed by me and the demon kids.

* * *

"So tell me what happened?" Cali prodded. I looked over at her and sighed.

"Kikyo and I just got into a little fight. Nothing major," I said looking back at the parking lot from Izayoi's classroom.

"I don't think InuYasha is going to see it that way," Cali said sitting back in Izayoi's new chair. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She pointed to my neck.

"You got some evidence on ya...Inu will not be happy," Cali said closing her eyes.

"You ok?" I asked moving over to her. She opened one eye and closed it.

"It's hard to stay in this form to long. I'm meant to be a cat not...this," She pointed to her body. I smiled.

"So why do it?" I asked as Izayoi came into the classroom.

"Because no one want to talk to a talking cat...people think they're crazy...and I really know how to work this body into getting what I want," Cali said slyly. I laughed and she and Izayoi joined.

"So what did the demon students say?" I asked sitting on the teacher's desk. Cali smirked.

"...We got this in the bag. I have convinced almost--"

"The male population at this school?" I interrupted her and she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Well, yes. But I convinced them to testify in court for us...I got the witnesses for the prosecution and they don't have many. Kikyo...a maid that works in your home," I almost growled at thinking about that...they want your little brother and I said they could us him..." I didn't hear what she said. I think she meant Kohaku but if I were putting Sota through this I would go insane.

"As long as he isn't yelled at," I said looking her straight in the eye. Her face turned serious.

"Nothing will happen to your family." That utterly shocked me. I felt Izayoi wrap me up in a hug. She kept saying soothing words and I hugged her back.

"Did I say something wrong?" I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_I really want to thank Twin and Paige for all of the support that they give me when writing they are like my non-official betas!_

_I really am sorry about all the crap I have been doing I feel like such a bitch and I hope this makes up..._

_THIS CHAPTER HAS SO MUCH IN IT! I had to many ideas but they all needed to be said o if you are confused just ask and I will clear things up!_

_I hope yo had a wonderful holiday! and I hope you have a successful 2009 because I know that I'm off to a great start with AA, NP, and FF. _

_Now I should do HW.........I really hate homework!  
_


	21. AN

_soooooooo.....this isn't a chapter....I'm SUPER sorry!!!!! I have way too much going on to type...that doesn't mean I'm not writing. I have been writing both AA and NP all this time._

_

* * *

_

_**AA is...** hehe...I'm changing everything...I dont know why but I will tell you I was bored with what I was writingso I'm going with my gut. If you want to know what I had then I type that up and put it up. This story will end after the epilogue so don't expect anything after it...the epilogue finishes off the story with a nice, big, red bow!_

_I want _**204 reviews**_ before I upload though!  
_

_

* * *

_

_**NP is coming along. **I have the next chapter written out and I'm writing the next chapter as I speak (type). It is turning out longer than I thought and that is cool! This story is my baby and I really love it!!!! **JASPER!!!**  
_

_I want _**60 reviews**_ before I update!!!!!  
_

_

* * *

_

UPDATES

_I will not be able to update for some time...or so I foretell....I'm starting shot-put (which I have never done) on Feb. 23. I have a dance tomorrow, Feb. 21. I also have a paper for Bio. due the 27th. My English teacher also told us that we will be writing an essay soon...don't be fooled I SUCK at active and passive voice...I think I'm going to fail it no kidding...UGH!!!_

_ Thats mostly it...all I can remember is more like it. I'm really sorry if I made anyone angry by not updating but please understand I have to sleep sometime and fit school in. But never fear I'm still writing and I will **NEVER **give up on my babies. Its not just how you guys love it, which is really important, but it is also that I love writing these stories and I would never leave them hanging...it would haunt me!_

_I do have a sneak peek for AA if you want to read...but if you want to read it in full I say go ahead!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_**WARNING FOR THOSE WHO WOULD NOT LIKE TO READ!!**

-----

------

---------

------

--

----

------------

--

-------

So....how are you today? I found my notebook with all my AA writings so I'm all good to start writing now. I'm also putting in more of my OC's. Spade, Sterling Dartford, and Bruce Raymond (Strat). I might put more people in too...even though there are only two more chapters left. I'm gonna cry and type...I hate endings.

I have always loved crime dramas. The Closer is my favorite and Judging Amy is a close second. I just don't like having my life becoming one.

When I went into questioning the room was cold and generic. This man asked me questions about my life and family and he never gave his name...I really didn't want it. Then he left and a therapist came in and started asking me more questions of my past. All they were doing was seeing if I had been brainwashed when they started talking about what I wanted to do with my life. I no longer wanted to be a police officer. But I did know I wanted to be with InuYasha forever. I wanted to get married and get away. After I said these things the man looked up at me and scribbled down notes and then left after saying a warm good bye.

Then another officer came in. She was beautiful. I thought she might have been a demon. She had bright, natural red hair. She had hazel eyes. They were a honey color...more or less. She looked like she was better suited to be a model...not an investigator.

She sat down across from me and put her black purse on the floor. She was in a simple suit but she really worked it...I was jealous...I now know why Bella was so scared bout Rosalie stealing Edward...Red head was too beautiful.

"Hello Kagome...I'm Kincaid Atwood. I'm going to be asking you more questions."

"OK," I said looking at my hands.

"I think I'll dive right in....Has InuYasha ever raped you?" She asked. I snapped my head up and glared up at her. I wanted to growl at her.

"InuYasha has never touched me in anyway that I haven't wanted," I blushed and looked away from her.

"...Are you protecting anyone?" She asked. I looked back her and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You think I would give myself away to protect someone...I'm sorry but I'm not that nice...I love InuYasha...I love him completely...Don't put words in my mouth," I said coldly. I was protecting people though. I had to make sure no one found out about Rin and Fluffy. They are family...and I do anything for my family.

She continued asking me questions about InuYasha's and my relationship. She said to start at the beginning so I did. I talked about my and Inu's childhood together. It soon turned fun. Kincaid really seemed to care so I talked away.

"OK, so this one time when Inu was 12 he came over and my dad was washing puppy Kiki. Inu comes in and I spray him with water saying the puppy needed a bath. You should have seen his face...He was all pouty and then he smirked and jumped into the water and started splashing me and my dad. God, my dad was howling with laughter. He loved Inu so much," I said as I remembered my dad telling me afterwards never to call InuYasha a puppy like that...He said that it hurt Inu's feelings. I talked to Inu about it. He said that he knew I was joking but he really didn't like when people called him a half-breed or a mangy mutt.

I then told her about Inu after the Change. I told her how he became more possessive of me. I told her all the stories involving Hojo. She started laughing at them. Inu was so adorable at 16. You could always tell he was jealous. If you wanted to know something about him then all you had to do was look at his face. Then, when he was 18 and I was 16, the riots started. Thats when Daddy Inu got attacked.

"...InuYasha was really freaked after this house got hit. I mean they took everything of importance. Inu got really scared because they took a picture of my family and his. Every night he called me to make sure I was OK. I was so scared for him. I don't think he once thought about himself. He said that he was coming to London one night when he thought I was in danger. Two days later they found the guy. InuYasha was never the same again," I said with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Kincaid asked. I shrugged.

"He grew up. He knew what he wanted in life and he went and got it. He's really matured. Its nice seeing a more grown up InuYasha," I said with a small smile.

**DONE!!!! TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**...............................**


	22. Chapter 20

I've changed my mind...I'm throwing out my outlines and changing...except the epilogue. It needs more drama! ...Yes I said more drama! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA...hehe!

I OWN NOTHING AS YOU CAN TELL

* * *

I have always loved crime dramas. The Closer is my favorite and Judging Amy is a close second. I just don't like having my life becoming one.

When I went into questioning the room was cold and generic. This man asked me questions about my life and family and he never gave his name...I really didn't want it. Then he left and a therapist came in and started asking me more questions of my past. All they were doing was seeing if I had been brainwashed when they started talking about what I wanted to do with my life. I no longer wanted to be a police officer. But I did know I wanted to be with InuYasha forever. I wanted to get married and get away. After I said these things the man looked up at me and scribbled down notes and then left after saying a warm good bye.

Then another officer came in. She was beautiful. I thought she might have been a demon. She had bright, natural red hair. She had hazel eyes. They were a honey color...more or less. She looked like she was better suited to be a model...not an investigator.

She sat down across from me and put her black purse on the floor. She was in a simple suit but she really worked it...I was jealous...I now know why Bella was so scared bout Rosalie stealing Edward...Red head was too beautiful.

"Hello Kagome...I'm Kincaid Atwood. I'm going to be asking you more questions."

"OK," I said looking at my hands.

"I think I'll dive right in....Has InuYasha ever raped you?" She asked. I snapped my head up and glared up at her. I wanted to growl at her.

"InuYasha has never touched me in anyway that I haven't wanted," I blushed and looked away from her.

"...Are you protecting anyone?" She asked. I looked back her and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You think I would give myself away to protect someone...I'm sorry but I'm not that nice...I love InuYasha...I love him completely...Don't put words in my mouth," I said coldly. I was protecting people though. I had to make sure no one found out about Rin and Fluffy. They are family...and I do anything for my family.

She continued asking me questions about InuYasha's and my relationship. She said to start at the beginning so I did. I talked about my and Inu's childhood together. It soon turned fun. Kincaid really seemed to care so I talked away.

"OK, so this one time when Inu was 12 he came over and my dad was washing puppy Kiki. Inu comes in and I spray him with water saying the puppy needed a bath. You should have seen his face...He was all pouty and then he smirked and jumped into the water and started splashing me and my dad. God, my dad was howling with laughter. He loved Inu so much," I said as I remembered my dad telling me afterwards never to call InuYasha a puppy like that...He said that it hurt Inu's feelings. I talked to Inu about it. He said that he knew I was joking but he really didn't like when people called him a half-breed or a mangy mutt.

I then told her about Inu after the Change. I told her how he became more possessive of me. I told her all the stories involving Hojo. She started laughing at them. Inu was so adorable at 16. You could always tell he was jealous. If you wanted to know something about him then all you had to do was look at his face. Then, when he was 18 and I was 16, the riots started. Thats when Daddy Inu got attacked.

"...InuYasha was really freaked after this house got hit. I mean they took everything of importance. Inu got really scared because they took a picture of my family and his. Every night he called me to make sure I was OK. I was so scared for him. I don't think he once thought about himself. He said that he was coming to London one night when he thought I was in danger. Two days later they found the guy. InuYasha was never the same again," I said with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Kincaid asked. I shrugged.

"He grew up. He knew what he wanted in life and he went and got it. He's really matured. Its nice seeing a more grown up InuYasha," I said with a small smile. It was nice knowing that InuYasha had grown up. He learned that life is short and dangerous...and he never wanted anyone in his family to leave him.

"...So he never once touched you after he went through the change?" Kincaid asked mystified. I nodded and she laughed.

"That dirty man!" She shook her head. I raised an eyebrow and leaned away from her. She looked over at me and held her hands up, "Sorry for my outburst. My husband Kale Atwood is also a dog demon and he said the moment he found me he had to have me. It didn't help that I was drunk and had just broken up with my boyfriend. We hit it off in the club Fire...and you know clubs," She smirked and rolled her eyes. I giggled and nodded.

"Well anyways, he asked me on a date when I wouldn't sleep with him. He said that he would make me fall for him and that I would be begging him to come to my bed...he clearly underestimated the female mind. We are not ruled by penises...we have a brain for that," Kincaid said leaning on her hand. I smirked and nodded.

"I knew him for two weeks," She held up two fingers, "And he begged and begged for me to let him mate with me...no one has ever asked to 'mate with me' before. I've gotten everything except that so I took a closer look at him and I found a crescent moon at the nape of his neck. He then told me everything about mates and chosens and everything demon. How can you turn down your soul mate?" Kincaid asked knowing I couldn't say anything about it, "But knowing how much Kale suffered it must have been hell for InuYasha not being able to mark you as his."

"He said he knew the moment he went through the change I was 'his'," I rolled my eyes, "But Daddy Inu thinks Inu always knew. He always protected me and never let me out of his sight...like a love sick puppy...My little puppy dog," I could just hear InuYasha growling at my 'little' statement. Then I actually heard him. I turned around and saw Inu's narrowed amber eyes. His ears were flickering with anger and annoyance.

"I think Inu wants to say hi," I said turning around and smirking.

"Wench! Bitch open this door!" InuYasha yelled through the door, "I am NOT a puppy! We _both_ know that!" I blushed and Kincaid waved Inu in. I turned back around and watched as Inu stalked through the door over to me.

"InuYasha calm down," I said soothingly, reaching up and holding his hand. He sighed and bent down to nuzzle my head and take my scent in. I closed my eyes and relaxed noticing I had been stiff this entire time.

"...I missed you InuYasha," I whispered in his furry ear and he nuzzled my cheek. He grunted and leaned on the table in front of me. He crossed his arms but had love in his eyes. I then noticed Daddy Inu smiling at us. I turned to him and smiled at him.

"How was questioning?" I asked them both.

"I wish you had let me sit with you Kagome...or at least Cali," Daddy Inu sid walking over to us. Daddy Inu had gotten his law degree some time in his long existence.

"Nothing happened. I had this one nasty man but I ended up with Kincaid here," I said introducing Kincaid, "She and I are in the same boat."

"I could smell it," InuYasha said turning to Kincaid.

"Be polite Inu," I said hitting his well muscled thigh. He turned to me and rolled his eyes, "She is married to a dog demon."

"Kincaid Atwood," She was standing in front of Daddy Inu. He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Daddy Inu said in his business voice, "I think you've come to a few of our parties?"

"I have. Kale and I try to come as often as we can. He likes seeing all the dog demons together as a pack." Kincaid smiled. She was a beautiful women with straight, white teeth.

"I still need to talk with Kagome though," Kincaid said turning to me.

"I'm not leaving," InuYasha said turning to Kincaid.

"No one said you had too," Kincaid said smirking. She sat down in front of me again. Daddy Inu stood in the corner not really paying attention. And I was now sitting on Inu's lap with his arms around me.

"...Kagome...Kikyo said that InuYasha marked you on school property before the demon-human laws were changed."

"I wouldn't believe everything Kikyo says," I said leaning back into Inu.

"Why?" Kincaid said crossing her legs.

"She makes drama out of nothing," I said rolling my eyes re-counting all the relationships and lives she had ruined.

"How?" Kincaid asked.

"She started a rumor that Kira was expecting a baby. Kira might sleep around, sure, but that doesn't give her the right to say that. Her boyfriend, Sora, got really upset because they had never slept together. If Kikyo hadn't have been bored, then Kira wouldn't be on 'baby bump' watch. And then she said that Mori was gay...the guys on the football team shunned him. We lost the rest of the games. She said Sango and I were lesbians...that really didn't affect us because we're really close and we would go around school holding hands and hugging," I said remembering before I left for London. It was a weird time. At school I knew what to do. Kikyo was the evil, ugly villain. I was the beautiful, smart, funny, lucky heroine. Sango was my goofy sidekick. InuYasha was my Ned Nickerson...Dutch Rivers...eye candy. Very yummy eye candy!

I knew everything there but out in the real world I was just a girl. I had once thought that was a bad thing...but I now saw the appeal of that. I missed going outside for walks and not being followed by cameras. I never asked for this. I just want InuYasha in my life. How is that wrong?

"So you're telling me Kikyo stretches the truth?"

"Kikyo rapes and tortures the truth," I said blushing. Kincaid smirked and shook her head.

"InuYasha when did you Mark Kagome?" Kincaid asked.

"The night your people took me in," InuYasha growled out.

"Really?" Kincaid looked over at me, "And no one looked at you?"

"No they threatened her," InuYasha narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip around me.

"...You can ask the demons that took Inu in...they could smell me...ask the demons at school...you guys have no case against InuYasha or his family." I said.

"I'll do that...I'm sorry for this whole thing...you're free to leave. Excuse me," Kincaid stood and made her way out but not before bowing her head to Daddy Inu. He smiled kindly at her and we watched her leave.

"...I wish Isis was here," I said standing from Inu's lap.

"Why?" InuYasha asked without a clue in the world.

"I want to know what these cops are thinking and Isis is the perfect person," I said smirking at him.

"You are evil," InuYasha said sanding and walked over to me. I shrugged.

"Just honest...and they really got on my last nerve asking questions like they knew everything...except Kincaid of course," I said looking over at Daddy Inu.

Thats when our whole life changed. One second...InuYasha was getting on the road to getting his and my name cleared, a normal life...and then I saw what a demon could really be.

_I was planning on ending it here but I thought that would be stupid so here was go!_

His face was normal nothing really coming forth when pure agony took over his peaceful features. Then the howling started. It was sickening how much pain his deep voice uttered. And the high pitched whimpering broke my heart.

I soon felt InuYasha push me behind himself and moved me back against the wall.

"Inu...whats wrong?" I shook violently as Daddy Inu fell to the floor holding his head. I got a look at his eyes and found blood red with blue pupils.

"Shit!" Inu roared as he looked around the room, "He's gonna change!" Before I could even blink the room was over took with demons holding Daddy Inu from turning into the Great Dog Demon from legend...and yes he had legends about him...I could almost make myself think of the Lockness Monster as being a demon...but at that moment in time all I could think was '_What just happened?_' I was in just plain shock. Nothing really stuck with me. I knew I was sitting on the floor in Inu's growling arms. But all I saw were detached face floating in and out of my vision because of InuYasha growling at them. After some time and a new headache I finally just shut the world out and burrowed my way into InuYasha's warm neck.

I could feel the vibrations from his growling turn into a hypnotizing purr. It lulled me to a restless slumber. I soon awoke to a car door closing. I wriggled around and found I was buckled in. I opened my eyes and looked to see I wasn't in Inu's mustang or Daddy Inu's Mercedes. I was in a F-150 by the looks of it. And I also noticed it was dark out...and we weren't at the mansion. I remember it clearly being around 2 but I could have been out of it longer than I thought...but the mansion really struck me as odd.

My door opened to reveal InuYasha. I was flooded with relief with just his presence. But I could tell he was tense. His posture was rigged as he held his hand out to me. I took it and found his normally warm hands frigged. He pulled me into his arms and held me against him and he started shaking uncontrollably. I held onto him as he shook and held me tighter. I could feel his terrible sadness in the back of my mind and that made me tear up. And I knew when he was going to cry before they fell.

I moved away from him and took his face in my hands and looked at my broken Mate. I never thought I would see InuYasha crying like he was.

He was broken.

He was broken and I had no idea why...or how to make it better.

I was always the one being protected...he was my protector guy. I was going to show him that I could take some of the weight off his broad shoulders. I was going to show him that we can move mountains _together_.

"Shhh baby..." I cooed as I wiped away the salty liquid. He sniffled and looked down. I leaned forward and nuzzled my nose softly against his which he returned. I looked into his beautiful orbs as they opened to meet mine. He cleared his throat and looked anywhere but me only to look at me as he said the words that I never thought to hear.

"...Mom...Cali...died,"

* * *

_...yes...I know I'm evil I actually thought of killing Sesshomaru, Daddy Inu, and Rin but I thought I would kill Izayoi and Cali........it hurts to say I owned a dog named Cali and we had to put her down because of cancer. I really miss her and I hope 'Cali' is cool enough for my Cali girl!_

_Yes I know not long but I just had to get my ideas all lined up because I changed everything I had...so shut it!_

_LOVE YOU....REVIEW!  
_


	23. Chapter 21

Cold.

Numbing cold, was all that I could say to describe what I felt as my father, The Great Dog Demon, told me that my friend...my mother died.

It could also describe the feeling I had as I watched as my Kagome shook with rage, pain, fear, and confusion. She was now leaning against Sesshomaru's black SUV. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to hide her away so no one could look at her...no one could hurt her. Kagome had been through hell and back. I didn't want to add more pain to her already scarred world. I knew I was ruining her life just by being selfish and being with her but I cant run anymore. I cant leave her like everyone important in her life has. I would be her constant.

"...No...You have to be lying," Kagome shook her head and glared up at me. I just stood there with a neutral face. I wasn't going to fight with her today. Normally I'd bicker with her just to make her face get all cute and frustrated...but not today. I knew better than to do that...I'm not an idiot.

"Cali had dreams! She was going to find her soul mate...her mate! And Mom," A plaintive cry came from her. I turned away from her sobbing body and closed my eyes. Mom's dark eyes reflected in my minds eye and all I could do was remember all the things she taught me. She always filled the house with warmth and made the room glow when she entered.

"Look at me!" Kagome's cold voice reached my ears. I turned my head and looked into her tear rimmed eyes.

"Tell me you're lying," She whispered. She pleaded with her eyes. I took in a breath and looked at the asphalt. I shook my head...I couldn't give her something, and that tore me apart.

"...Kagome I know," I said looking up at her. Her black hair was in a low ponytail off to one shoulder. Her beautiful lips were trembling...as with the rest of her body. I missed the confident Kagome. I missed her calling me on my shit. I missed the way she carried herself. I missed our sarcastic moments. I missed our moments. I missed _my_ Kagome.

I stepped to her and wrapped her up in my arms. She molded to me and silently cried.

* * *

After I had settled Kagome into her new bed I walked around the safe house we kept up in the mountains. It was modern like most of the homes up here. It was three floors the ground floor holding the entertaining areas. The second holding the kitchen, master suit, and other rooms not down stairs and the the third housed the bedrooms.

I covered my face with my hands as I made my way down the stairs. I could smell Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kohaku in the room. Kohaku smelled of fear, Miroku smelled worried, and Sesshomaru was stoic as ever.

I entered the kitchen and the humans looked up from the counter while Sesshomaru kept still as he peered out the wall of glass. He looked even more stiff than normal which I never thought could happen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked my voice harsher than I meant. Miroku looked round while Kohaku looked at the turkey sandwich in front of him.

"Sango is up stairs," Sesshomaru answered, "Father is...gone for a while. And Rin is round here." I soon caught scent of her and nodded.

"So...Dad's gone?" Kohaku asked picking with his bread. I looked back up to my half brother and saw he was finally looking at something other than the surrounding nature...which at another time I would love.

"...I don't know Kohaku" Sesshomaru said coming over to our adopted brother. He placed him hand on Kohaku's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. I never thought I would see this. I shrugged it off and made my way to get some soup for Kagome.

"How did Kags take it?" Miroku asked after I started to make her soup. Chicken Noddle...her favorite.

"...How do you think?" I snapped not really needing to answer stupid questions. Miroku looked shocked at my tone. I must have been harsher than I thought but he just looked down and traced patterns in the marble. I rolled my eyes and turned back to her soup.

"We all hurt InuYasha," Came Rin's voice from directly behind me. I turned to find her folded in Sesshomaru's arms. His eyes were dangerous while hers were concerned.

I scoffed in response and returned to the now done soup. I slowly made my way around noting how they all followed me with their eyes.

"What!?" I roared getting annoyed with their weirdness. Miroku and Kohaku leaned away from me while Sesshomaru and Rin looked normal. He growled at me only to be tapped on the wrist by his girl.

"...We're just worried about you and Kagome," Rin said softly. She reminded me of Mom.

Mom.

Mom. Mom.

I felt a single tear fall from my eye. As my childhood flashed through my mind. Everything was pristine. Nothing was fogged or detached....it was every day. But just as quickly as they came they flashed away and I left the room before I could get all emotional in front of them. Kagome was different. And I could tell she waking up because of my distress.

I got to my room and sat the soup down. She was waking and I wish she would sleep more. But I also wanted to see if she was still angry with me. But from the way she was nuzzling my hip I had to guess she was better.

I ran my fingers through her silky black hair. She opened her eyes and gave me a sweet smile. I returned her gesture and bent to her and worshiped her soft mouth. It was passionate for the morning and I had to wonder if she was trying to say something by this. I pulled away and looked into her molten chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said kissing me again. I groaned into her mouth as I let everything fall away. I pushed her back against the bed and loomed over her. I could feel her smile against my mouth. I kissed my way to her mate mark and took a languid lick of her mate mark that made her arch up against me. How I loved her soft curves under me.

"Kagome," I sighed as I kissed down her collarbone. She hummed under me and pushed her hips up to mine. I smirked and pushed down earning myself a hearty moan from her lovely swollen mouth.

"InuYasha," She moaned as her hands traveled to my ears and stroked them. If I hadn't been hard before I would be now. It soon became painful. I moved her hands and looked down at her.

"Beautiful," I murmured as I took in her lust filled state, hardened nipples, glazed half lidded eyes, and mouth open as if inviting me in. And then the most beautiful thing about her...her blush. I really like to watch it spread across her body.

I slowly peeled off her clothing and could smell the strong scent of her arousal...only stronger, uncovered.

No words were exchanged as she watched me strip off my jeans and red T-shirt. She understood that this was nothing really about showing out love. It was about blocking out the world. We were both in pain and needed what the other had to offer...their body.

So as I slowly entered her and took in all she could do for me all I could think was _Fuck_.

She was so tight and hot. I couldn't stop the demon from plunging into her over and over again. I found her nipple and sucked and brushed my teeth over it making her arch up in release. I cursed but kept going waiting until I could fall off into pure Kagome.

I slowed my pace to re-angle her legs letting me deepen my thrusts and continued my actions. And she loved it. Every little noise pushed me to go harder.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as I hit her spot. Soon curses streamed out of her mouth as she came once again. I stilled waiting for her to regain her self. I kissed up her body earning a lazy grin from her.

I grunted as she pushed her hips to mine. I looked down at her and flipped us letting her slid all the way. The mix of groans almost made me lose it but I wanted one more moment with my mate. I couldn't help but think that this creature surrounding, supporting me was all mine. No other male could touch this. No other male could ever lick think this. No other male could ever see this.

I placed my hands on her hips, "Fucking move bitch." I bit out and lifted her and let her drop onto me. Her back arched and her head was thrown back just like mine. Her fingers stared from where we were joined and pushed up ward to my pecks. She stopped and leaned her weight on it.

"I didn't know I affected you this much women," I said grinding up against her. She bit her lip and started to get the hang of what she loved and what I loved. And as she came down hard once again we both screamed out the others name in pure bliss.

She fell onto my chest and I hissed as she moved. I pulled out of her only for her to whimper. I hated not being connected to her but I needed to breath. I turned with her still in my arms so that I was on my side and she on hers.

"...That was..." Was all that Kagome could get out. I kissed her forehead and spread the blanket over us.

"Sleep," I said and she followed my words for once. That was something that I could used to...having someone who cared.

* * *

I awoke to Kagome's soft breathes on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at the beauty next to me. She had a warm hand on my chest and the covers pulled up around us. I loved how the warmth enveloped us. Nothing could get us. I wouldn't let Kagome go. I wasn't going to lose _my mate_.

I slowly got out of bed not really wanting to but I had to make sure everyone was ok and if we had word from Dad. This wasn't like him and that really scared me. He always taught Sesshomaru and me to think before we act. We are demons and what we do gets amplified...like what happened with Kagome and I. We couldn't help that we loved each other. True I should have waited until Kagome was done with high school but I couldn't stand not marking her any longer. It was pure torture watching as men and demons alike would speak to her...just looking at her like she was next for them to conquer. I know she can take care of herself but that didn't mean I couldn't send glares at the boys. They needed to know that she was my _bitch_.

I found Isis and Demitri sitting in the kitchen sitting on the counter. All they were doing was staring at each other. They were so odd. I had never met two people more...in love, I guess. I knew Kagome and I didn't act like that. Demitri and Isis seemed to think the other was going to die in the next moment so they wanted to spend their last moments in a soft fluffy world that didn't exist. Isis would know...she was about as old as Dad. She had fought in the wars. She knew death and saw what money could do to people. I think Romeo had something when he was talking about how money was a worse poison than the one he bought...dark...but very true.

"InuYasha," Isis said not taking her eyes from Demitri's black ones.

"Isis...I'm happy you found this place," I said opening the frig. I heard shuffling and I found only Demitri on the counter. He was looking out at the landscape. What was with the fucking landscape?!

I turned to vent when he said, "He have lost each other InuYasha."

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything,"

"Out loud. You should really control what you're thinking around Isis...especially when you think about her and I. Until you know the whole story," He turned his dark eyes to me and I can honestly say he was terrifying. His bangs were hanging around his face making shadows and his lips were firm and tense. His body was hunched over even if he was turning to look over at me and he looked like he would love to kill me. Then he shocked me when ran his fingers through his black hair to show gagged scars over his right eye and all over the right side of his face.

"...What happened to you?" I asked walking over to him to get better look. It looked like he had broken his nose and eye socket. The facial scars were healed but looked still inflamed most likely from scar tissue.

"Humans and demons alike," Demitri said letting his hair cover his blemished skin, "When Isis and I mated we caused quite a stir. Demons came and beat the bloody hell out of me and then the humans came and scratched my face. When Isis found me she was crying and holding the right side her face also. She had been in pain and could feel that I was dieing right in front of her. That was the first time we met Cali."

"...How many times have you met?"

"...We didn't meet like you think. Isis was trying to find someone to help because she was too weak to actually move. Cali calmed her and got people to help us out. Cali really was something. It might not seem like it but Cali and Isis were really close once they found each other again." Demitri said turning to look out the glass wall, "Thats why we act the way we do. We almost lost each other. You would find it odd but when we first found each other we were just like Marla and Tank...and you and Kagome. Mar and Tank are all over each other and you and Kagome go around like there is nothing else in the world. Isis and I just like the simple moments we have...Kagome and you really act like us more than you think."

I looked him over. He was dark and pale. When looking at Isis I saw tan, elegance, and openness. They really were opposites...except they were both quiet. And both understanding.

"...How long was that?" I asked leaning against the counter next to him. He shrugged and looked at me.

"Some things are better forgotten then remembered. If you really want to know," He turned away to look at that mountains, "I'd ask Isis...it haunts her." And with that he jumped off and walked off toward one of the bedrooms I guess he and Isis had picked. Leaving me alone in my mothers kitchen. I needed Kagome.

* * *

OOO -Kagome POV- After dinner

I sat at the piano and looked next to me. Isis had decided that we needed girl time...even thought Demitri and Inu were in the next room playing chess. I really hope D is ready for when he wins and Inu starts to have a fit.

Isis played middle C and I blinked and turned all my attention onto her. I finally noticed how tired she looked...how old. She really needed to move away and get away from everything.

"InuYasha and Demitri talked," Isis said playing a simple chord. I raised an eyebrow.

"About...?" I asked nudging her with my shoulder.

"About Demitri's and our past...you really want to start a war," Isis said playing chopsticks.

"I just want to be happy," I said playing some note. She stopped playing and looked at me with her all knowing light green eyes.

"...Then run," Isis said shocking me. I shook my head at her and laughed at her.

"I can't leave everything...everyone,"

"They can live without you Kagome," Isis said sternly.

"...What happened to the calm and collected Isis I've known since London?"

"This is me. This is me pushing you to do something with your life and not ruining D's life," Isis said turning back to her piano and played some song I'd never heard before.

"...So you want me to be a coward and run from all I've known?" I asked moving away from her.

"Basically," Isis said coldly then turned to look at me, "...I've done the whole hero crap. It is not worth almost loosing everything."

"...Where would we go all smart one?" I asked bitterly. She smirked at me

"Thats up to you. I'm just give you an option...that helps everyone."

"I'm not some weak girl."

"...I've never said you were...you are smart...use it," and with that Isis stood and left me to think about what she had said.

* * *

No more shit YAY!!!!!! this ending is SOOOOOOO much better than before!

Sorry Twin but Isis had to lay some reality on Kagome and Isis knows nothing about subtly. lol

REVIEW YOUR FUCKING ASSES OFF!!!!!!!!!....please?


	24. Chapter 22

A Note about NP. I will not be updating until I get this baby done.

_I'm on dA now....under ToriLea...I know real original._

_My Keyboard is messed up. The 'W' key is having a diva moment so if some words are missing a 'w' I'm sorry I didn't catch it....there might be a few 'hen's when there should be 'when's._

_**REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU!**  
_

* * *

I left her there is ponder somethings. Kagome was a smart girl...she was one of the only people who could understand.

As I exited the piano room I found myself in the library. I found Demitri about to make a move that would checkmate. InuYasha had no chance against Demitri. When we lived in Australia, Demitri got really good at playing against this demon named Brain...or at least, thats what we called him. That little guy was too smart for his own good. Last I heard of him he was married and had 6 kids. But that was in 1976...I think.

Behind the boys was a window overlooking a creek. Over the window was railing for the second level of books. What was this family and books? From the dust it seemed that this place wasn't used much but is was beautiful.

"Take it easy on him Demitri," I teased D as I stood to his right. He wrapped his arm around my legs and leaned his head on my hip.

_Get a room_, InuYasha's said in his mind. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the board. All I knew was that the white king was cornered by the black queen.

_Keep your thoughts to yourself InuYasha_, I said in my mind making InuYasha sit up in his seat and look around.

"God wench don't fucking do that!" InuYasha said clenching and unclenching his fists. Demitri sent a glare at InuYasha.

"Cool the testosterone levels," I said running my fingers through Demitri's thick, black hair. InuYasha muttered and returned to the game. He moved only for Demitri to to move to the perfect space.

"Checkmate," Demitri's voice was smug but still smooth.

"...I hate this," InuYasha said standing and going into the piano room slamming the door. I got a look at Kagome...she hadn't moved.

I quickly grabbed D's hand and left the room. I really wanted to get away from their minds...Kagome really seemed to be shaken. I didn't want to hear what InuYasha really thought.

"...What did you say to her Isis?" Demitri asked as I led us outside into the cool breeze.

"...One sec," I said as I led him down the drive and the into the forest surrounding the property. It was thick but so beautiful. I reminded me of my time in the western Virginia.

"Slow down Isis!" Demitri said as I climbed up some rocks trying to reach the top were the sun was setting and setting the tones around us in an orange hue. It was my favorite time. It was grand and glorious. Nothing could beat a sunset or a sunrise. It was the beginning of night and day.

When I got to the top I spread my arms out and let the warmth of the sun's rays hit me. I soon felt Demitri's strong arms wrap around my torso and his head rest on my shoulder. He was always there...when I was right...wrong...broken...and he always healed me. It was so simple to please him. All he wanted was for me to be happy. He really was to good for me.

"...What are you thinking about to make yourself feel down...or what is someone else thinking?" Demitri asked kissing my temple. I shrugged and turned around in his arms. I looked up into this black eyes and moved the bangs covering the right side. He closed his eyes like he normally did when someone looked at his broken face.

_Don't close your eyes...please_?I asked him and he slowly fluttered his eyes open.

_...Habit_

_I know...You don't have to hide from me,_ I said resting my hand on his cheek. He sighed and leaned into my touch. He nodded his head saying, _ok, Love,_ in his mind.

"You going to answer my question Babe?" Demitri asked leaning his forehead against mine. I smiled and opened my mind to him showing him what happened with Kagome...and then bits and pieces of the night I almost lost him.

_Stop it. Stop thinking your going to loose me._

_What am I supposed to do then? I'm not going to give people the chance to hurt more people I care about._

_Isis...I don't regret anything_

_...There is a part of you..._

_No--_

_God dammit D I can read your fucking mind!_ I said moving away from him. He rolled his eyes as his hair returned to the place it had once been.

"There is a part of you that wonders what would have happened if we had never met. There is a part that wonders if you would be normal again."

"I'm not going to lie and say I wish I was normal...but if I got that without having you then its stupid to think about it. When this first happened," He pointed to his face, "I thought about it a lot. But I'm not a coward who runs away from problems...pain. I know you want Kagome and InuYasha to be happy without the pain but guess what...? You're too late! Kagome is stronger than anyone gives her credit for! She's lost her family...like you. But unlike you...she has people like you and me or her friends looking out for you."

"...If only you spoke more passionately like this around other people," I said turning to face the sliver of sun in the horizon.

"Only for you," He said standing next to me, "Give them a chance...I know loosing Joe," I turned to him and he shrugged, "Your family was hard...but it made you who you are."

"When did you become the wise one?" I asked nudging him. He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Being alive for so long gives you a perspective on the world. I mean...if we can live through the 60's I think we can live through anything."

"That was a hard year for you and I," I said remembering the time we had spend apart.

"You left me in Australia...while you went around and met some big-shot clan leaders. And yes I know you had problems in your homeland, but you should have brought me along."

"...That was for the 1970's," I said kissing his temple.

-1860-

"So...when do you think you'll let me marry you?" Joseph asked me as we looked over the slopping hills of Montana. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I want you at all?" I asked him and turned back to the setting sun.

"...Baby how could you not love me?" He asked making us both laugh.

"Don't call me Baby," I said as I calmed my laughing, "And can we just watch the sun?"

"...But seriously--"

"When have you ever taken anything seriously?" I asked frustrated.

_I want to watch the sunset in peace...please shut your mouth Joe,_ I added.

"We never get to talk like this anymore!" Joe said falling back into the grass. I rolled my eyes.

"...What do you expect...Dad found us getting purty comfortable together." I said trying very poorly to tune him out.

_...Hes the one who keeps thinking of children_

"For my older brother and his soulmate," I said standing and moving to look at the sun.

_I can--,_ I cut my mind off from him and enjoyed the sunset.

-1863-

I found myself roaming the empty hills as my people fought my grandfather's, Ulric people. He had broken away from the main branch after my mother married my father. It seemed that the humans were also fighting among themselves...over owning people. What a stupid thing to be fighting over. Why would anyone own another? Thats just plain idiotic.

"Isis!" Someone called my name and I turned to find my friend Leigh running at me. I waved to her but soon felt the cold chill of death creep over my skin.

"No!" I screamed and feel to my knees.

_They got the chief...and family,_ Leigh explained. I shook my head and cried.

"How? How can this happen?" I asked looking into her green eyes. She shook her head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked looking around and seeing nothing, "What do the people think I can do? I'm 18!"

"...Last I heard...there was a group of our men going to kill off Ulric."

"What does killing do? Tell me that!" I said standing and went to find the Elders.

-1920-

The industrial revolution...the American Industrial Revolution to more exact could really be seen in New York City. The people, the cars, the smoke, and the speakeasy's. All of it I soaked up. This was nothing like Montana and I was going to live like I should of when I was young. I had spent the years rebuilding my homeland after the death of Ulric by my own hand and I needed some time to be crazy...to get some moonshine.

I slipped on some of my comfortable heels and made my way to the telephone company. On my way down the stairs I stopped an knocked on my friend Marla's door. She was a perky blond fox demon who loved to change her outer appearance everyday to see what got her noticed. As she opened the door I found the normal Marla greet me.

"Hello sweetie," She greeted and we made our way to work.

"Have you ever thought about some place different?" Marla asked me as we looked out at Lady Liberty.

"Do you have to ask?" I said.

"True...so why not go?" She asked seriously. I turned to her.

"You would leave...with me?"

"...I've been in America for...what...55 years and don't look a day over 18...we need to see some European men."

"...Then lets go. I've got nothing here," I said turning to Marla.

"Sure...and your entire clan of horse demons would love that."

"If they need me...they can reach me," I said pointing to my head. Marla smirked and said, "...I'll get us on a boat to London by tomorrow."

-1943-

"You know Marla...I think coming here when we did...really wasn't the best of plans," I said as we headed back to our shared room with the rest of the nurses. It was cramped and loud with young girls. Of course we had separate rooms from the humans but I didn't care. I was a horse demon wanting room to run and fresh air. I hated the sounds of planes and bombs in the distance.

"...At least we're on our own," Marla said fixing her nurses hat, "And we look amazing in these uniforms."

"...You mean...you do," I said noting the white gown plastered to her gorgeous body.

"Someone has to greet the soldiers home," Marla said with smirk. I rolled my eyes and made my way up the stairs past Mary, the hospital owners daughter.

"Hello Mary," I greeted with a smile. She blushed and smiled. She slowly rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Hello Ms. Isis. I hope everything went well down there."

"Luckily nothing big came to us today."

"Well...I must be off. Father wanted to see me. Good day," And Mary was off to her father's office at the end of the hall.

"...I hear the kids a bastard," Marla said as we entered the housing for us.

"I hear you need to mind your own business," I said taking my hat off and falling on my bunk.

"Come on Isis...what does Mary think about all the time?" Marla asked sitting next to me.

"I boy named John Paul. He's French...gorgeous...and much older than her," I answered her and sat up.

"Were is he?"

"Where do think? The war. Her father made him leave. The baby is going to be a boy also."

"...I wish I had your power," Marla pouted. I smiled at her and flopped back on my bed.

_You really don't._

The next day I met this John Paul. The war had really aged him. He didn't look like how Mary pictured him. In her memories he looked carefree...but still protective.

Now his bloody, mangle corpse was nothing like that. Even his thoughts were more disturbed and disgruntled. Before he died...he thought, _finally...I can be rid of this horrid existence._

_What about Mary and the baby?_

_Mary? Tell her...I will never leave her_, and that was he last thing he thought before he died. I couldn't tell Mary though. So as Marla and I passed her my mind wanted to call out to her and say I'm sorry for not saving John but as we passed she stopped in front of me and looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"...John Paul wants to thank you," She said with a smile. I was completely shocked.

"...Mary...I'm sorry--" she held up her hand to stop me.

"He said his last thoughts were about me and not about the horrible things he had seen. So thank you from both of us," Mary said with a smile. Thats when I noticed the bruise on her wrist. But I didn't push it I was already freaked about Mary.

"Good bye ladies," Mary said before waddling down the hallway.

"There is something disturbing about her," Marla whispered to me.

"I have a bad feeling," I said turning to look at her.

"You always have a bad feeling...come so of the girls and I are going out you should come."

"You know I don't drink," I said as we opened the doors only to hear a scream of pain behind us. We turned and found Mary on the floor holding her stomach.

"Get a doctor Marla!" I ordered as we flew over to her. She was a month early. She was also so young. I already knew what the doctor would say.

"Are you sure you want to leave Isis?" Marla asked me as I packed my bag. I nodded my head. I couldn't forget the shriveled up baby. I also couldn't forget the pain Mary went through.

"You don't have to come Marla if you don't want to. Its not like were family...I found you in New York."

"...You just love pushing people away don't you?" Marla more stated then asked as she put her hand on mine. I straightened and looked down at her.

"...You know in a herd of horses there is a lead mare,"

"...Yeah...theres always a female behind the male," Marla said with a nod. I smiled down at her.

"No...you're wrong. The mare is in control. The stallion is just there for protection and sperm."

"At least the horses got it right. When a man is in charge everything goes to hell," Marla said with her trademark man-eater smirk. I laughed at her.

"My mother...she was attacked by my grandfather...my mother, father, young siblings, and...my fiancé died because I as off roaming being young. My mother sent me off to learn the land because I was next in line. I cut my mind off so I didn't know what happened until my friend found me," I said sitting on my bunk.

"What happened after?" Marla asked kneeling in front of me putting her hands on my knees. I shrugged and looked away.

"...I killed Ulric...grandpa Ulric. It really wasn't that hard to kill him. His head snapped easily," I said looking back at Marla. She was pale and she looked at me with pity.

"You killed your kin?" Marla asked standing. I shrugged.

"He killed his and mine. After that I took control of both branches and did that for a few years until I left for New York."

"Why did you leave?"

"...I needed to get away...I'm a horse demon...you get good at running."

"Well you cant run from me," Marla said reaching up to her bunk and slamming her suitcase on my bunk.

--1957--

I had never been to school before...well like a school like this. We had these uniforms that didn't really seem necessary but Marla loved 'fixing' hers. She always anted it shorter and tighter. It was simple and boring. It always made me long for my leather jacket and converse.

"We need to go back to Germany," Marla said remember all the intimate details of our travels threw that god forsaken place.

"No," I said happy to be back in London. We had fun backpacking and all but I really didn't like all the violence still in Germany.

"...Come on! I've found my soulmate!" Marla said giving me a picture of what her and Tank had done.

"NO! I did not need that!" I screamed shutting my mind off from her. She was howling with laughter as we made our way to our dorms, that were again, separate from the humans.

Thats when I saw him. He had on a gray, skinny brim, felt fedora with a black feather on the side. He had black eyes but I could tell they ere a dark gray. He had very straight features...but still strong. Especially his jaw. He was also tall...taller than me for once. He had to be around 6'4".

I looked him up and down and found he was different from most of the boys in school. He had a black, wool suit jacket on with its lapels up. It wasn't buttoned so it showed a gray vest matching his slacks. I could also see a sliver of white under the vest.

He as gorgeous. From his scowl to his black, leather boots. And he didn't hide the fact that his hair was unruly...long...and he didn't have grease it it! He was truly amazing, human, and my mate.

"...Dark," Marla commented as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "He looks older then a teenager...24."

"...Wow," was all I could say to Marla. Then he took off his jacket and Marla and I ere both speechless. He had torn the white t-shirt under his vest and it showed off his pale, sculpted arms.

"...I want one," Marla muttered next to me. This oddly made me a little on edge.

"You got yourself a mate...let me have one," I said without taking my eyes off of him.

"...You can have the human. I'm just saying the view is nice," Marla said making me smile. Then he looked over at us and my heart stopped. I could tell he as trying to look intimidating but the moment his oxen eyes met my light green he noticeably softened. He looked even better with the softness in his features.

Someone said something to him and he turned to look. I as then pulled by Marla up to our dorm. I came willingly as I couldn't stop picturing his eyes.

"...Isis you have lost it," Marla stated as we sat in math class. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"hmm?"

"You have covered your notes in eyes. Thats freaky. And don't get me started on how good you are at drawing when your not in art," Marla vented.

"I've been drawing my entire life. And I just need to work on eyes," I said returning to the eye I was drawing in the corner of my notes.

"...I doubt that. You know that guy we saw yesterday?" Marla asked and I looked up at her doing a very good job of not being that interested.

"...Yeah...hat boy?" I asked turning back to my eye.

"Thats all!? Yesterday you were of in dreamland about this guy and today you are sitting here drawing...his eyes!" Marla said putting her hands in my way. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'll admit that you liking a boy is good...but...drawing his _eyes_ is weird," Marla said moving her hands and taking the piece of paper.

"What should I be drawing?" I asked leaning back in my seat. She smirked still looking at the page and I really didn't want to know anymore.

"...And then theres the fact that he's a human," Marla said letting the paper go. I watched it fall to the floor.

"Pick it up Mar," I ordered and watched as she rolled her eyes but stood still.

"...Just be careful. Relations between humans and demons never end well...for either demon or human. Remember your clan," And with that Marla left making a nice footprint on my notes.

I grabbed my books and left the room and eye covered notes. Only to bump into a chest. A chest that smelled really good and as defiantly a male chest.

"I'm sorry," Came his smooth British accent with a tint of Scottish mixed in. I looked up and found the boy I saw yesterday. He was better close up. From the glimmer in his eyes to the cut of his cheeks to the fullness of his lips. And his hair. His hair was long and in his face so not like the normal 50's hairdo. It was so natural and reminded me of home.

"I'm the one who ran into you...I'm sorry," I said standing straight. I was right he was taller than me. He shook his head and gave a small smile. I couldn't control my hand.

I lightly touched his lips. I started with the bottom lip. It was so...electrifying. I looked up at him and blushed. I hadn't noticed that I had opened my mind until I heard his voice in my head.

_...Wow..._

_Hi,_ I said and his eyes widened but he didn't move away. I moved my fingers to his cheeks and danced across its smooth plain. He had just shaved.

"Who are you?" He asked both in his head and out loud. I was in a haze thanks to his voice seeping through all my senses. My body erupted in goosebumps.

"I'm Isis," I said out loud then said, _Now...who are you?_ In my head.

_I'm going insane...aren't I?_

_Nope...just me...using my demon powers._

_...Oh...I'm Demitri_

_...How old are you?_ I asked blushing but I just couldn't look away. He chuckled and the smile on his face was rare I could tell.

"I'm 18...turning 19 in November," He said, "...And you...?"

"...Older than you think," I said smirking. He shook his head and leaned against the door frame. I took my hand away from his warm skin.

"Really now? I know your a demon Ms. Isis," I looked don at the floor; polished white, "Unless thats a tattoo...which I doubt."

"I girl can't get a tattoo?" I said looking up and 'glaring' at him. He could tell I was just flirting with him.

"...No...I mean why would you put that right in front for everyone to see. Most women like to hide things like this to show only a special few."

"...You're light in your loafers aren't you?" I groaned. He looked appalled and walked over to me.

"No," He said firmly, "I just have many sisters. Roan and I are well versed in the ways of women."

"Roan?" I asked thinking _Lover?_

_Hell no! My brother. I just said I don't like men._

_...Sorry...its just...most humans stay away from me...especially boys. This is kinda new to me._

_...Kinda? I know I have no right..._

_...I'm a demon...we live many lifetimes...but only one..._

And that was how Demitri James Avery and I met. He never pushed me about not talking more about my past. At that time I told him about everything else though. About the speakeasy's and Prohibition...about roaming the mountains of Montana...the world wars...Mary and her story. I told him the happy things but I remembered his expressions of understanding and concern when I told him about everything...especially Mary...and her baby.

He asked me how it as to be a demon.

He asked me to go on a date.

And I told him he as destined to be my mate and soulmate. He didn't laugh or run away. He looked at me...seriously _looked_ at me. And he just smiled and nodded.

5 months of pure bliss. Demitri was my personal haven away from nasty people...and Marla when she was really Marla.

He was quite and reserved around people but I knew him. He loved the color green, no joke. He said it reminded him of home. He liked talking about Scotland and the the shock from the move from rural to city but he said he really liked it here now. He said that the people in London didn't look at him oddly because of his clothing. I just thought he looked dashing in anything he wore.

But that was then everything went askew. Thats when I couldn't control my demon from claiming him as mine. It wasn't like Marla and Tank, who had moved here to be with Marla. Marla and Tank were all lust. Demitri and I connected in many ways that night. It was perfect.

_Isis?_

_Hmm_, I thought as I nuzzled into his pale, sculpted chest. I could feel his smile in my mind. I kissed his chest and he sighed.

_Whats with the mark?_ Demitri thought holding up his arm and showing off my mark on him. I leaned over and licked it and he jerked beneath me. His groan was music to my ears.

"What the hell?" He said moving his hand away from my mouth.

"...It only works with me D," I said looking back at him. He rolled his eyes and took hold of my elbows and brought me face to face with my handsome mate.

"I think I'm fine with only you, Babe," He said kissing me so sweetly.

"Good because you can't get rid of me. I'm for life." I said sitting up not caring about being totally bare. He didn't seem to care. That was one of the things I loved about Demitri he respected me. Sure we would joke around because were horny teenagers...well...he should be but it was more me than him. I don't think he gets that I have been living since the American Civil War and I only _just_ got some. I mean Marla didn't sleep around before Tank...she messed around...she because very proud of being a tease but that was Mar.

"...When you say that," Demitri said rubbing his chin like he was deep in thought although all I heard was his laugh.

"What...you don't like hate you see?" I asked holing my arms up. He couldn't help he looked and I watched his eyes darken. From a peaceful charcoal to pure darkness. He looked up at me. I smirked down at him and slowly bent down to his swollen lips and barely skimmed my lips against his. He growled and weaved his fingers through me head and brought my lips to his. I couldn't help giggle at his eagerness but soon moaned as his tongue did it skilled job.

_How many?_

_Isis,_ he groaned in his head annoyed.

_How many? 3?_

_...Many what?_ He asked internally rolled his eyes but never stopped kissing me.

_Women...how many women?_

He pulled away from me both mentally and physically. He took my face between his big hands and looked me square in the eyes. He looked so serious. I missed the softness he held for only me.

"...You think I've done...this...with multiple girls?" He asked blushing some. I shrugged and looked down at his pale skin in the moonlight. It was just so perfect with the contrast from the darkness of the room.

"...I don't know. I'm mean you can tell this was my first," I said absently doodling on his warm chest. He let out a deep sigh and made me look at him.

"Only you. Most people stay away from me Isis...you're the first...the only," He said sitting up and kissing my forehead. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but nuzzle his nose which he returned.

"I love you Isis," He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I love you Demitri," I said returning the gesture. We went on like that until It turned less innocent. His lips soon traveled down the column of my neck to the curve of my collarbone. As he found his way to the top of my breast I felt a slight feeling of someone coming but as Demitri's mouth latched onto my nipple and all I could process was Demitri.

"Demitri James!" Some women screamed from behind me. I froze the same moment he did. I as still straddling him so all the woman could see was my back and free hair...and Demitri's one hand on my hip and the other had stopped between my shoulder blades.

And from how appalled she sounded it had to be Mrs. Avery. Now if it had been one of his sisters she would most likely sound like she had hit pay dirt. But it seemed I wasn't going to be lucky today.

"What have you done to my son you..._whore_!" Mrs. Avery sneered at us. I looked away from Demitri and his mother. He really needed to touch up around the molding. And I found a new love for his belt that I had taken off earlier tonight. Black really was Demitri's color.

"Don't talk to her like that _Mother_!" Demitri said firmly as he pulled me down to his warm chest. He also pulled the blanket up around my shoulders making me feel so much safer. He started to rub my back in somewhat lazy movements. I could tell it as the one thing keeping him grounded here with me,

"This is my house and I will call the slut in your bed anything I want," She said moving further into the room. I cuddled into his side. Sure I could touch her with my pinkie and she would go flying but words always cut deeper than any blade could. I had heard every bad name associated with being a demon. But 'slut' and 'whore' really hurt. I loved her son and I'm not being paid.

"No you can't call her anything you want. Her name is Isis and shes my girlfriend."

_But so much more_, he added in his head as he gave me a smile only I could see.

"I don't care what her name is Demitri! I want her out of this house!" His mother bellowed. I kissed the nearest patch of skin as I heard him growl. He held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"No...if you won't have her you don't have me," He said not moving his head from mine. I remembered what he had said about his sisters and his siblings. All of it was love. He was very close to his oldest brother Roan and his youngest sister Kira, 11. It was nice hear about this because it reminded me of my brothers and sister. All four of us always played together.

Mrs. Avery started to stutter. And her mind wasn't any clearer. It was flashes of us moments before and then work and then a blur of memories moving to fast to grasp. She thought to much with leads to stress.

And then she started to shake her head and turn red. And her mind was pure anger for reason. I couldn't understand how she could be so livid. I could understand sad or disappointed but anger...anger wasn't needed right now...its never needed.

Demitri sat up and blocked me from view as his mother moved a step closer. I sat up also. I wanted to show the both of them that I as equal to him and her. I, of course, covered myself and intertwined my fingers with his.

She looked at me then. Her immediate response was _beautiful_ but then she looked closer and saw the black marking under my left eye.

_Demon...a demon home-wrecker...just what I would expect from her kind of unholiness, _she thought as she folded her arms. She was defiantly not someone to try and talk to in her mind...or I could freak her out.

"Get that _trash_ out of my house," Mrs. Avery was back to thinking she was high and mighty.

"You don't scare me. I don't have to live here," Demitri said looking back at me, "Right?"

_... I know we never talked about anything like this_

_You don't have to ask...we're mates...much more than wife and husband...what I have is yours and yours is mine,_ I said squeezing his hand. He did the same and we both smiled at each other.

"What!" Mrs. Avery sputtered out, "You can not leave! Wait until your father gets you."

"No...I'm leaving," And with that Demitri got out of bed in all his naked glory and stood in front of his mother. And just like that we left, but with clothes. It was so freeing knowing nothing as holding us back. He could always visit his family but nothing was between us. I owned a small apartment off campus that Marla and I had moved into once we got the permission...we were defiantly old enough. The great thing was that Marla was never there. Her and Tank were wasting no time in memorizing the others bodies again. It would be Demitri and I in our perfect harmony. Nothing could be better.

--8 weeks later--

"...You need to see Montana," I said as Demitri and I cooked up some chicken and potatoes. I was in some of his briefs and undershirt while he had on his trousers, which hung dangerously low on his gorgeous, narrow hips, and nothing else. This break from school was going to be rough. Marla was taking me to an inn on the other side of London because we needed 'girl time'. I wanted 'D' time. I love Marla but I would sell my soul for Demitri.

"I'd love too," Demitri said placing the food on the table. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Which means you need to see Scotland."

"Ooo, does the accent get thicker like in bed?" I asked as I sat. He smirked but he couldn't hold it as he laughed. It was a laugh that made you want to laugh and I had to join him. His mind just screamed bliss as we sat and ate. I could do this forever.

Marla is going to be the cause of my death. Marla was now giving me a play-by-play of every intimate detail of her life...and not just her and Tank _exploring_ but also about their fights and his favorite everything. I now knew that Tank's favorite kind of socks were the ones the ended at his ankle. I was about to tie her up in the bathroom and leave her here.

"Marla I really need to sleep," I said as Marla kept saying useless things about Tank.

"But Isis!" Marla complained. I rolled my eyes and went outside. I as tired of having to open and close my mind so much lately. It either needed to be open or closed. Right now I needed to open so I walked to the edge of the porch and let the rain hit me. I loved the rain

glide against my skin. I wanted to share it with Demitri.

_D?_

_Babe?_

_...How are you?_

_Miss you. Tank decided we needed 'male bonding' time. He's taken me out and now I'm being bored to death learning about what kind of water temperature Marla likes her water._

_Tank's favorite mineral is topaz._

_Wow...they have it bad._

_...We need new friends...I wish you could feel this._

_I know how you feel...I'm standing out in the rain on the football field...its so muddy...Hey,_ Demitri's serene voice turned surprised, _Its some demons from school. _His mind then focused on the conversation. They weren't talking about anything important just boy stuff until they started talking about soul when Demitri became alarmed.

_Isis..._He thought over and over again. I pushed further into his mind and saw the demons. I couldn't tell who they were because it as too dark and I was used to my vision. His eyes weren't as...sharp as mine. But I could feel Demitri's fear of them. They were stalking towards their prey and I wanted to growl at them but couldn't. I wanted them away from my mate...from whats mine!

_Demitri...don't run ok?_

_...Isis I love you_

_If you're saying good bye don't waste your breath._ I said braking my tie with him. I had always heard of demons changing into the animals the related to. I needed that speed but I was to drained. So I started to run. I knew where he was so I needed to concentrate on running and having Demitri in my mind. I was so lucky I went on those 10 mile runs every morning since I was 14.

As I rounded the corner of our street I was crumble dot my knees in pain. My mind felt like it was slowly being pushed together by a rock and a hard place. I screamed as I tried to find Demitri's mind. And then it clicked...this as what Demitri as feeling...but worse. I cursed and started to run again knowing Demitri was only 5 miles away.

When I could barely see the lights from the field I heard and felt Demitri howl in pain which made him hurt even more. They had done something to his face they had to. As I ran closer I tried to find one of their minds but only felt a womens.

_They moved him_

_What?_ I asked looking around me. I saw nothing but slowed down and soon stopped when I came to the football field. I saw the goals and ball and blood...Demitri's blood but no one.

_Where the hell is he! _I screamed in my head and out loud.

_Calm Isis...you need to breath...going demon is not going to help anyone, _The voice commanded. I nodded and wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes.

_Please just give me back my mate,_ I whimpered.

_...The school...theres a ditch...thats were they seem to be headed._

_Thank you..._

_Cali,_ And with that her mind was gone and everyone else's was. I started running again slowly getting the scent only he possessed and his blood. I cut through the traffic weaving and vaulting over some that were in my way. Red was taking over my eyesight as blood consumed my scenes. I could taste it upon the air and smell it. And then I was at the school and I could hear their thoughts. One wanted to go to the woods thinking I wouldn't find him there. While one anted to put him in plain sight. But the thing was these boys weren't demons. They were human. Sometime during my run the too groups of boys switched off.

I found them in the middle of the quad in a group murmuring about hat to do next. Demitri was on the ground in the middle of the circle. He saw me and made a sound out loud but in his head he said _Love. _But as the noise registered into their minds one boy kicked him in the rips making his rib to brake and many to bruise and to send a sickening sound of a crack. I growled at them and slowly made my way to them. They turned to face me and all backed up. I knew what I looked like. My eyes were totally black no white. I was walking over to them with my head bent, still looking at them but, ready to charge.

"What have you done?" I didn't recognize my own voice. That was truly demonic. The boys all cowered behind Demitri's body and behind a wall. I smirked at them. I cracked my neck and knuckles after rolling my shoulders.

"...Now that the demons have left you to pick up their mess...I guess killing you could get the message across. Although you are filthy humans that mean nothing to those demons. I could brake you all," I threw my head back and gave a bitter laugh still watching them, "And I wouldn't get in trouble...you know why?" I asked them walking closer for them to move back again.

"You messed with my mate...my property...you can't live in my mind. I have the right to kill you because you have messed with demon law. Mess with my herd my soul mate and I'm happy to kill you," I finished by standing in front of the group of boys and Demitri. For the first time in a long time I anted to kill. I wanted to snap their necks just like Ulric. I wanted to slowly watch them die...torture them for what they did to Demitri...do what the demons did to him and hat they did.

_...Where are _you_ Isis?_ The womens voice was back. I looked around and saw a pure white lynx off in the distance. I cocked my head to her.

_Come back to him...do you think he would want you to kill them?_

_Yes_

_How can you say that? Demitri wants the_ _Isis he met months ago,_ She said. I turned back to the boys.

_Who are you Cali? How do you know all of this?_

_Just know, _She said sounding like I hit a sore spot, _Don't let Demitri and you live with the guilt of these boys lives on your hearts. _I rolled my eyes but only out of frustration. I knew she was right. I would hate killing them. The memory of Ulric's neck in my hands still haunted me.

_Demitri?_

_...Isis?_

_...How are you? _I asked turning and getting on my knees. I couldn't recognized his face especially the right side...his right. His nose was broken, his right eye socket as shattered, and his jaw also looked out of place. I knew he would heal faster than any normal human but he would heal faster after some of my blood...but that would connect us even more. I knew he hated showing pain and I could tell he as trying to hide it but I knew he hurt. It was triggering my demon to lash out.

_You need blood_

_...whatever you say Love,_ Demitri said as I bent down to him also noting the boys running away.

_Isis? _The lynx's voice was back.

_Yes?_

_I'm getting the demon police and human, _And she was gone forever.

_Who was that?_ Demitri asked as I gingerly moved him into a sitting position with me behind him and him leaning on me.

_Cali...a friend_, I said before a cut my wrist and let him drink my blood.

Agony is the only way to explain what he went through...because of me...so once everything was in order...we ran.

--1969--

_ISIS!_ Demitri yelled in my head. I rolled my eyes and he growled.

_I will be right back Babe,_ I said sitting on the hill here I had once sat with Joe.

_You left me._

_...In capable hands_

_In the hands of demon who only plays chess, _He said sounding frustrated.

_I know I'm sorry_

_No you're not. I know you...you do this when you want to think...but this time I can't be with you._

_...Thats what alone means_

_You know what I mean,_ He said sighing. I smiled in my mind.

_...I hate...when you're not here,_ He said after a few long pauses.

_I'll be back after this last meeting. And you can have me all to yourself._

_...So...I can kick out...._Everyone? He asked putting emphasis on 'everyone'.

_Yes...you, me, and the ranch,_

_Bed...I like the bed, _We both laughed. I stood and made my way to the group forming. Demitri and I talked as I walked to my horses demons. I was still lead mare of all the horse demons just like my mother before me. But there were four divisions of the horse demon clan. The other three leaders and some of their higher ranking demons came with them. And some even brought their mates.

"I see you brought some stallions," I said coming to stand next to Lila, Leigh's aunt, and her soulmate Hunter. Hunter bowed his head some and the others followed suit. I blushed and held my hands up.

"Stop with the bowing thing. I got enough of that when I came back." I said noting that Julie, a mare from my grandfather's old herd, rolled her eyes.

"What as that Julie?" I asked walking up to her. I was lead and you didn't give your opinion without my giving your permission...and I really didn't like her.

"Nothing," She said looking at the ground. I sighed and motioned for them to follow as I began the run across states to D.C.

We got to D.C. At 7pm 3 days later. It was a beautiful city...at least near the monuments...downtown didn't look that welcoming. We made our way to the White House, yes THE White House. The President thought it would be a great way to show that there were no hard feelings against demons like there had been with African Americans. The passing minds still couldn't forget about the many lives changed here.

I was in the lead with Lila, Julie, and Marie, the other mare, and then the stallions behind them. If Demitri had been with us he would have been pulling up the end or right next to me. After London had happened and we went to Australia Demitri and I never left each other's side...until this came up. And the fact that Demitri had been thinking about his family more. So in 1965 I left him there with a note that told him were I was going, that I wasn't closing my mind off and that he should visit his family. He did visit them with his new hair but still frozen in his perfect 18-19 year old body in 1967...10 years after the fact. Kira as then 21 but looked 16 in Demitri's eyes. She was also dating a man named William who Demitri actually liked. He wasn't into the hippie movement like in America where he had just moved from. Demitri gave his approval and left with a wedding invitation. Then he went to see Roan. Demitri kept filling my mind with worry and I couldn't sleep so I just watched through Demitri's mind eye as he met a 33 year old Roan. He looked a little older but still polished as ever and living with Mallory, his wife, and 2 kids, Amanda and Chris.

It as like the two had never been separated. Roan brought his brother into a hug and everything else was perfect. His niece and nephew loved him and knew not to touch the right side of his face. I think it showed him that I didn't lie to him about still being handsome and loved.

"Isis?" I turned to Lila and raised an eyebrow. She smiled at me and pointed to my right. I turned and saw I was now walking away from our destination.

"Sorry...just thinking," I said taking the lead again.

"...So...are we ever going to meet this "Demitri" mate of yours?" Lila asked coming up to my right. I blushed and smiled at her. I sent her a picture of him into all their minds. A picture of him before and after. Lila smiled in her mind and out.

"When did you met him?"

"In 1957. 10 years strong...it doesn't seem to be that long though." I said looking over at her. Hunter soon can up to her right and they intertwined their fingers.

"Its been...127?" Lila looked over at Hunter and he nodded.

"...How have you been Hunter Road?" I asked him.

"I've been good. Although Leaona is going through that teenage phase."

"She's still a daddy's girl," I said making him smile. It always surprised me when he would smile. He was normally a very cold, closed off person but his smile was open and bright.

"We just got her a dog...Leaona and Caulley are attached at the hip now," Lila said with a laugh just like Leigh's, "...She would be proud of you." I gave a strained smile telling her to leave it at that.

"Great Dane?" I asked knowing Hunter Road loved them as did Lila.

"Of course," Hunter answered as we came up up on the security. I smiled at the men and one smiled back.

"I'm Isis head of the horse demon clan/tribe whatever and these are the other leads and mates of the other divisions of my clan." I explained pointing to my marking. Then all the others showed their markings and we were sent on our way.

_What're you wearing? _Demitri asked as I walked around the party for the heads of the clans and mates. I laughed at him and took some sparkling apple juice...I'm not one for alcohol.

_My favorite dress._

_...Which is...?_

_You know the one with red lace over white silk?_

_...You do look beautiful in that one,_ He said sending me a picture of when I had last worn it. It was like a mirror image of what I looked like now but my hair was up now instead of down. It was formfitting until mid thigh when it floated away from my body a little bit. I also wore a little cap to cover my shoulders for Demitri.

_Thanks...Its weird being surrounded by all these well known demons._

_You're doing fine. Do you have anyone with you?_

_Lila left me to get food,_ I said turning to find Lila walking over to me.

"I've been trying to get you but your mind was blocked," Lila said standing next to me.

"Sorry...Demitri and I were talking."

"...About what?" she asked winking at me.

"What I as wearing," I said making her laugh out loud causing some of the people around us to stare.

"...How did you answer?" She asked after she could form words in her perverted little mind.

"The one with red lace over white silk?" It came out as more of a question. Lila smirked but kept it to herself. She soon started walking over to our table only to bump into a tall, bulky, white haired man.

"I am so sorry," I said looking up to meet warm, amber eyes.

"My fault. So...who are you here with?" He asked sipping some white wine.

"...I'm here because I'm head of the horse demon clan," I said putting my hand out, "Isis." He smirked and took old of my hand.

"InuTaisho Takahashi. Head of the dog demon clan."

"I know...doesn't 'InuTaisho' mean 'great dog demon'?" I asked placing my hand on my hip and sipping juice. He smiled a big goofy grin making me smile.

"Yes it does. Isn't 'Isis' an Egyptian Goddess?" He said as a beautiful, human women stood next to him a smiled at him.

"Yes...although, sadly, that wasn't me. I was born November 27, 1842." I said looking at the women, "Hi, I'm Isis," And I extended my arm to her. She took it and looked me straight in the eye. I smiled and returned back to InuTaisho.

"This is Izayoi," He said a little late.

"Its nice to meet ya'll."

"...Were's your mate?" Izayoi asked. I gave her a sad smile.

"He's in Australia right now." I said opening my mind to him and sent him all the love I could through my mind.

"Thats very far...I thought the horse clan was exclusively in America."

"He's human. I met him in 1957, London." I said waking Demitri from his sleep.

_...I need sleep Love,_ He said fogging my mind with his sleep. I laughed and turned my attention back to the couple in front of me.

"...You left?" She asked cocking her head at me.

"Yes...I needed to discover the world and found my mate...you want to talk to him?" She looked at me like I had grown three horns, "Horses demons can read minds and talk through minds."

"Really!? I'd love to!" Izayoi said walking closer. I connected to her mind which connected me to InuTaisho as well.

_Say Hello Demitri,_ I said looking at Izayoi. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

_...Hello? _He answered.

_This is my mate Demitri. Demitri this is InuTaisho and Izayoi._

_Hello... _He said groggily. I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes.

_I'm InuT_aisho...head of the dog demon clan,

..._Oh...hello...again..._

_...I should do this more often._

_What, embarrass me in front of important people?_

_You know I love you_

_...Love yes...selfless no_

_That hurts D,_ I said smiling. Izayoi looked pleased.

_How do you like Australia? _Izayoi asked with a gleam in her eyes.

_We love it...I miss Scotland...but Australia is nice._

_I though you said London?_

_Thats were we met. I was born in Scotland but soon moved to London...which explains my accent._ Demitri said with his warm voice.

_I think its time to sit ladies_, InuTaisho said pointing to the stage were the president sat. I smiled and said my good byes to Demitri and let the president talk.

"I hear the Lincoln bedroom is haunted," Lila said skipping down the hallway leaving Hunter to walk next to me.

"...You had to get her drunk," Hunter said sarcastically, but only if you knew him well.

"She acts like she's still 12," I added. Hunter gave a soft smile thinking about her eldest daughter Leaona.

"I still have no idea where Lea came from but she is defiantly like the other Leigh in the family."

"Odd, stubborn, but completely selfless?" I asked as we came to their door which was ajar and I could see Lila jumping on the bed.

"Yes ma'ma," Hunter said shaking his head.

"Hunter Road," Lila purred from inside their room.

"...You should be thanking me for getting lucky tonight. Because you know I planned this entire drunken night for you," I said nudging him into the room. I could feel him roll his eyes as he entered and closed the door.

I turned with a satisfied grin on my face only to turn and face Julie and her mate Nick.

"Go on ahead Nick...I'll be a bit," Julie said in a cool voice. Nick looked to her then bowed to me before leaving us alone.

"...Yes Julie?" I asked walking toward her. She as still an ice bitch as I stood in front of her.

"I don't think you have the right anymore," She said jabbing her finger in my chest above my left breast. I pushed her back and watched as she stayed back.

"What right would that be?" I said walking toward her again. She just glared at me.

"Being lead mare of course. You're mate with a human...what makes you think your children will have enough to control 4 divisions?" Julie turned cocky with her question.

"My children will have more love, heart, and courage then your kids will _ever_ have with you as their mother. My children don't need to be pure, inbreed demons." I said moving into her space. "I can't believe you thought you were going to get away with trying to oust _me_. I saved us horse demons from splitting--"

"Maybe thats for the best," Julie interrupted being us nose to nose.

"How...explain that...only you, and your selfish notions, want that. Even Nick understands what being united is better than being apart. Its only you. You are just like our grandfather," I said smirking, "You are under me...I can kick you out and no one will care. When you talk about Demitri the way you just did makes you a lesser demon." I said shaking my head and walking away.

_I hate people D,_ I said closing everything out as I flopped on my bed.

_What happened Babe?_

_Julie and I had...a...misunderstanding,_ I said as I found the zipper of my dress and pulled it down.

..._About us_...He didn't ask a question. I internally nodded and I heard him groan.

_What are you going to do Isis? _He asked as I stepped out of the dress.

_I have no clue. A part of me wants to fulfill my threat of kicking her out of the herd but thats no me...I hate fighting,_ I said taking everything off and standing in my bathroom.

_...Then don't let it be._

_I need to enforce that anything said about you that is hurtful is not tolerated. I will not have more Julies' contradicting the way I run things._

_I respect what you mean...but hon...they are your people..._

_What the hell!? I don't think I explained this well enough...you can't get rid of soul mates that easily Demitri. _My mind was filled with his laughter.

_I got that...but maybe they need to see that I'm apart of them._

_...When did you become the smart one?_

So during the entire 1970's, except for Kira's wedding and Roan's third child, Ivan, Demitri and I stayed in America. It was nice being back in my homeland...and because I knew how much I loved it here I wanted to go to Scotland and see about this place he talked so highly about. So during the 1980's we found ourselves in Scotland and Australia. And then in 2003 I got a call from Marla. Which brought us back to London. Which is where I met Kagome. And that as how this entire thing started.

--2009-- (again) Kagome POV

I never told him. I needed to talk to Isis more. I trusted her completely and I knew she was scared when it came to relationships but InuYasha and I could make it. That was the one thing I was sure of.

InuYasha loves me.

I love InuYasha and nothing could ever separate us.

So I waited for Isis on the front steps. And when she opened the door with Demitri hand and hand I knew she knew we needed to talk.

* * *

_I wrote this to defend Isis...and because Twin is crazy about her like I am. Isis is a really cool girl that was once very innocent but turned very dark...and edgy. I just want people to get that Isis only thinks about one person and that is Demitri. If you even think about harming D then Isis goes into demon Isis. I also wanted to show D's and I's past together and show how he changed also. I mean, hes always been quite, but after all he wants is Isis. I hope that came across. I mean D just wants to see her smile all the time like she used too._

_I hope this is long enough! LOL_

_REVIEW PLEASE?_

_Sorry Nothing and Perfect peoplez but I need to get this done then I will dive into that depressing plot line. Not many more chapters though...just to warn...maybe...I'm bad at judging...mostly because I plan nothing out._

_Say hi on dA!_

_BYEZ CRAZY PEOPLE!!!!  
_


	25. Kinda on hiatus

As you all have guessed...I haven't been on in a VERY LONG TIME!!!!!!!!

I'm still writing, so NO WORRIES!!!!!!!!

School has been really crazy with my one college level class and other subjects I have no background in...I feel like I barely sleep.

Just wanted to keep you all informed so no one thinks I stopped.

Tori Lea!!!


End file.
